


Dancing for Hausnest

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Dragons of Hausnest [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons of Hausnest, Entertainer!Jazz, F/M, M/M, Multi, Praxians are Predacons, Predacon!Prowl, Priest!Soundwave, These Predacons are Really Different, Transformers as a Medieval Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Settling on a new world where the government is equal measures hostile, welcoming and helpful isn't easy but the family has more hope than they've felt since Iacon fell.





	1. Detours

**Author's Note:**

> Hausnest time units  
> oosh = 'second'  
> wima (minute) = 360 oosh/5.8 kliks  
> balo = 'in a bit' -- about 7 wima/40 kliks  
> ru'ang = 'in a quarter' -- about a quarter rauj/130 kliks/5 breems  
> rauj (hour) = 90 wima/522 kliks/1.21 joors  
> njay (day) = 16 rauj/2,880 wima/16,704 kliks/38.6 joors  
> mauda (lunar 1 orbital cycle) = 16 njay/96 rauj/103,680 wima/601,344 kliks/33.1 orns  
> nae'am (year) = 4096 nauj/256 njay/16 mauda/96 njay/1.1 vorns/91.3 years
> 
> Jazz: lyrebird  
> <https://www.deviantart.com/powelly74/art/Lyrebird-2-377686374>
> 
> Soundwave: titanium nitrojumper  
> [?https://www.deviantart.com/scarni/art/Owari-16501-kangaroo-zoid-738276157](https://www.deviantart.com/scarni/art/Owari-16501-kangaroo-zoid-738276157) (inspiration image)
> 
> Skyfire: burning thundercrest  
> <https://hbruton.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Phoenix-442870176> (inspiration image)

"So you have decided on the titanium nitrojumper?" Jazz asked as he and the symbiots looked over Soundwave's choice.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he set aside all the other options. "Perhaps reverse natural coloration."

"The pouch will make a logical port for us, and its speed and hopping ability will make a good change for you. It is one of the faster ground forms," Ravage said with a small nod of satisfaction.

Amerith nodded. "It will work. Typhoon has the basic form data. You can download it for use now but it needs some work to allow your symbiots to dock. Unnatural colorations are common enough."

"So we will have two fliers, a runner and a hopper in the family," Jazz flicked the large feathered tail pressed against his back awkwardly. He'd taken his own form as a lyrebird a few orns earlier and it still felt strange. It was definitely nothing like his old style. He had to admit when he was done with doctoring the color it looked lovely in an alien kind of way. Once he had it tuned it sounded great too. Different from most instruments but it had enough in common he could understand it intuitively until he really knew it. 

~Prowl and Skyfire: not family?~ Soundwave asked carefully along the family bond in Imperial. 

"A lyrebird is no flier," Laserbeak snorted but paid careful attention to the family bond. 

"Frag I used the wrong word again," Jazz grumbled as he realized his mistake translating between Polyhexian and the Primal Vernacular variation that Hausnest used and had to be privately grateful that Prowl hadn't been upset. "What is the inflection I need to use here to distinguish between bonded and extended family? I was assuming Prowl will live with his creator for a time since I do not think she wants him out of her sight. Skyfire is always welcome as kith," he continued using the Polyhexian word for extended family, "but I was not sure if he wanted to live with us forever. Kith can move in and out; bonded family are stuck together." 

"She will not," Prowl snickered to the distinctive click of confirmation from behind his chevron. "I can probably see you often but I'll be in a den of my own to recharge. Bonded family is _family_ ," he pronounced it carefully. "Extended family is _family_ ," he stressed the difference.

"My understanding is that Skyfire will be close to us unless he decides to sell his share of the livestock. It will be so much easier to manage with the extra hands for both of us," Ravage spoke up from where he was snuggled against Prowl's side and mostly under the dragon's wing.

"Are we going into livestock?" Laserbeak asked. "You can still sing but will that be our _income_?"

"Selling the creatures would give you a very nice amount to settle in a city until you get paying duties," Prowl added.

"I am uncertain on career," the host admitted as he reluctantly picked up one of the flightless pigeonoid eggs and examined it. Ravage and Laserbeak were already eating the unhatched eggs, but Soundwave was having philosophical and physiological issues with the idea even though these were unsparked eggs from a single avianoid. He knew intellectually that similar items had been in dishes he'd eaten when at events with Jazz, but actually putting an egg in his mouth and eating it felt a bit like devouring a sparkling.

Jazz leaned into him on their bond with support and then Ravage was there, wordless but offering how _natural_ this was. That is tasted good.

Prowl cocked his helm after being quite happy for the testy treat. His elders made sure he had enough pure energon not to shrink but he'd gained quite an appreciation for solid fuels with Jazz.

"Primus gave us creatures to eat. He made no command not to utilize the world in full," Amerith stated. 

"Maybe cooked would be easier?" Prowl suggested.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said heading over to the cooking utensils and lab heater Skyfire had picked up on his last shopping trip on Cybertron. The shuttle was tending to the flightless pigeonoids at the moment but would be rejoining them soon. He was making a point to take many shifts cleaning up after the mechanimals he'd brought into Typhoon's frame but everyone other than Prowl took some to get used to the idea and the practical aspects. They were still working out just how much each of them needed to consume to remain fueled and were gradually bringing more creatures out of stasis.

It took less than a klik to heat and scramble the liquid contents into something that looked a lot less like an egg and he was soon back with the group.

"Are you going to be able to consume mechanimals?" Prowl asked with some concern.

"I currently find the idea unpleasant but may be able to do so in the future," Soundwave said as he sampled the scrambled egg and added a bit of carbon to the top. "Nitrojumpers are naturally vegetarians and that is likely to be my preferred diet with occasional exceptions. Most likely you would consider me an omnivore."

Prowl nodded his acceptance as Skyfire came in and sat down with more care than necessary. 

"How are the eggs going down?" the shuttle asked before claiming the three left for him.

"Soundwave likes them better when he can't tell what they are by looking at them," Laserbeak said.

"That is not an uncommon reaction in mecha when first exposed to this type of fuel," Skyfire said with a sympathetic field brush toward the host. "Your empathy with others may also play a part in your reaction."

Prowl have the shuttle a curious look.

"Try to imagine feeling what your prey does as it extinguishes," Skyfire began and accepted that he only got limited comprehension on a purely intellectual level from this young predator. Like Ravage and Laserbeak Prowl simply wasn't coded to feel anything towards their meals. It was a matter of basic survival not to regret killing. "Can you imagine this egg being a dragon egg?" he held one of them up.

Soundwave reacted first and last as Prowl's optics brightened and shut the young dragon with a processor overload.

Amerith gave an unhappy snarling squawk and leapt into the air when Prowl dropped to avoid getting rattled by the impact.

"Never suggest that again," the deep rumble came from all around. "The lesson is not worth the violence inside me."

Amerith hissed upwards but settled in her favored spot behind Prowl's chevron to stroke him until he roused.

"My apologies," Skyfire said immediately to Amerith and Typhoon. "I did not intend to cause that extreme a reaction in anyone. Shuttles have a level of protectiveness but apparently not to your degree." 

"We are very protective of our eggs," Typhoon confirmed. "Prowl is still the youngest dragon and likely will be for a century or more. Though in this case it has more to do with his youth. They sometimes have difficultly separating what you ask one to imagine from it really happening. How long will he be unconscious?"

"Less than a klik. Soundwave only stunned Prowl enough to break the moment," he explained while Prowl began to rouse slowly. He watched all the dragons carefully for any sign that his use of his telepathy on Prowl was being considered a hostile action. Amerith seemed to understand why he had done it. She was clearly unhappy but it was generally past the moment when a creator lashed out on reflex. Still it never paid to underestimate a creator when a creation was attacked even with intent to prevent harm. "My apology for causing you such distress, Prowl."

"S' 'kay," he mumbled as he finished rebooting.

"Skyfire will be more careful in his efforts to explain." Amerith told him.

Skyfire thought for a long moment to find an analogy that wouldn't cause the same problem. He finally came up with a solution that probably wasn't the best but might allow Prowl to understand a bit of what Soundwave was experiencing. "Let me try a different tactic. When it comes to hunting Ravage will kill and eat a mechanimal because he is hungry and needs the fuel. Soundwave's empathy means he has more emotional conflicts in his processor when looking at the situation. These outside influences affect his decisions. Although the situations are very different it is a bit like when you were looking at different fuels in a restaurant. Do you stick to your favorite or try something new? There is a risk that the new might taste horrible to you, but it also might turn into a new favorite. Your emotions and preferences can sway what you choose to do." 

Prowl thought about it then rolled his optics up a bit. "This is one of those 'when I am older' things?"

"Likely," Amerith continued to pet him. "Empathy on that level is not a condition dragons develop easily. It makes hunting very difficult. You have enough naturally to understand when you have enough experience."

Prowl settled into acceptance of that.

"Are there any laws from the first set of survival requirements that anyone wishes to speak about?" Amerith tried to guide the conversation towards less dangerous subjects.

"Dragons and beastformers form two distinct classes, correct?" Jazz asked glad they were changing the subject away from anything that would make Amerith and Typhoon unhappy. He knew they were doing the Cybertronians a huge favor that might backfire on them. 

"Yes. Beastformers are transformers. They use two or more forms regularly. Do everyone a favor and forget the latent hardware you found in Prowl. Socially we are not transformers and most dragons are not aware it is even possible to transform," Amerith said firmly. "If it would be simpler I can edit that knowledge from your memories."

Ravage keep a close teek on Prowl and wasn't entirely sure what to make of his complete acceptance.

"You may block it," Soundwave said after careful deliberation. The comment was a reminder that even though he had often and without question held sensitive information as a priest and telepath this was not Cybertron and he was an unknown that would not necessarily be trusted with secrets by others. 

"I thought there was a chance that might be the case given Prowl's surprise at the information," Skyfire said having had long conversations with Prowl about his preference for dragon form. "As a scientist the idea of forgetting information is disturbing, but I understand that it is something that may be dangerous to know. Is it possible to block it instead of deleting it?" 

"Yes," she hid her surprise at their choice. "That is what I will be doing for Prowl. He will remember if the situation needs it. Jazz, Ravage, Laserbeak, what do you choose?"

"I do not have a mech form; him not having one would not have surprised me. It might make our memories of Cybertron rather goofy though. Especially when he was wandering around as a mech," Laserbeak as curious to hear how Amerith intended to handle that part of the editing. 

"Blurring and markers to direct you away from thinking of his form goes a long way with willing subjects," Amerith explained. "It is for your protection more than anything. Speaking of a biped dragon will get you melted to slag around many dragons and make most beastformers think you are damaged in the processor."

"I do not want to remember. I am strange enough already. I do not need to know things like _that_ before I need to," Prowl added with a shiver of distaste he hadn't displayed since those first orns of learning to walk.

"Do we need to forget Typhoon's part in this trip?" Ravage asked having already made a decision knowing that Prowl had always preferred to be a dragon. 

Amerith looked at him in confusion, her helm cocked nearly upside down.

"No little one. It is known that I am the strange Elder that likes to travel. Everyone might not know but anyone who looks me up on the datanet can see I do this," Typhoon answered.

"Ah, that. No. As Elder Typhoon said it is known," Amerith answered.

"Then I am okay with it," Ravage said as he settled down to just listen again.

"Might as well," Laserbeak said. "It would be weird to know something that Ravage and Soundwave do not know."

"If everyone else is blocking it I might as well too," Jazz said. "I am willing to do a lot of things I would not normally do if it means this will go better in the long run."

"I need more time to think," Skyfire admitted. "Losing knowledge is deeply unsettling for me. I believe I can keep knowledge to myself when I need to. I have my entire adult functioning."

Amerith flicked her three-petal wings in acceptance of their choices.

"Thank you," Prowl told his family with relieved honesty then looked at Skyfire. "I understand the feeling. It is just more unsettling for me to remember this than to forget something."

Amerith cooed and petted him until his field fully smoothed out. "Then from now on think of and treat Prowl as the dragon he will believe he is by morning. I will edit each of you in the next few orns. Skyfire, if you can keep this to yourself for the remainder of the trip I will leave your memories intact."

"Useful and understandable," Soundwave said with a solemn nod. Having almost the entire extended family in the same position with Skyfire as a back-up felt like a good way to handle this situation. The fact that Prowl wanted to forget very much helped as well. It simply wouldn't do to upset him with a casual or distracted comment.

"At least we get to keep access to the majority of the best memories like most of the times when you were in Harmonex," Laserbeak said before glancing over at Amerith to gauge her reaction. "They practically revere dragons culturally and were over the moons when Prowl showed up in the city." 

"I noticed," she actually cooed. "I skimmed his entire memory from just before his capture to when he boarded Elder Typhoon. From his perspective there is little to truly remove beyond those first orns when he was working so visibly to adapt to it. By the time you reached Harmonex I expect you paid very little attention to his form. Those situations I can blur or edit his appearance. I do not expect to fully block many memories."

Around the casual circle came nods and wing-dips and Prowl relaxed more.

"Amerith, how did you learn about the biped form?" Laserbeak asked.

She chuckled. "As I do not normally have the mass and weapon intensity most dragons rely on in a fight I have to know how frames are put together in detail. I do not have the title, upgrades or oaths of a surgeon but I do know almost as much as one does about frames."

"A good way to survive against much bigger opponents," Laserbeak said. "I usually try to be more agile than anyone I am fighting against. I assume based on what Prowl has said and the information you gave us that trying to fight any size dragon would be a very bad idea for us." 

"Quite," Amerith actually stared at them briefly with an expression and teek that suggested it was more towards suicidal-just never done than just a very bad idea. "You are classified as beastformers."

"Dragons are the nobles of Hausnest," Prowl added. "We rule."

Amerith nodded and tried for another way to say it. "The smallest dragon outranks the greatest beastformer."

"I figured it was something like that," Jazz said with a glance at Prowl. "We are used to interacting with nobles on a lot of different levels. They were Cybertronians but as long as the deferential behavior is not too different we should be able to adapt quickly."

"Is Prowl having an interfacing relationship with me going to cause any of us any problems?" Ravage asked thinking about it as beastformers and dragons being treated as separate species. 

"It is not desirable but it will not be too harmful," Prowl said carefully. "Of beastformers that care and might cause a problem it will be from ... jealously?"

"Yes," Amerith nuzzled his chevron. "While not exactly the same it is likely to be similar to a commoner having a minor noble as a lover on Cybertron for both sides. You may be subjected to those who believe you can gain favors from Prowl and Prowl is likely to be subjected to a few pointed questions on why by his elders but it is his right so long as he does not try to elevate you to his social status. That I do not object is likely to be the end of it to almost everyone once it is old news. That he is my creation will shield you both as well," she added thoughtfully. "Security dragons are universally odd to the general population. Even going into a different function he will be expected to be somewhat different because of his sparkline."

"Theoretical scientists are a rather eccentric group as well. We mix with aliens and beastformers and often talk strangely," Prowl chuckled weakly. "I am not yet one as my education if far from complete but that is what I will be. Those that push the limits in every field are odd beings. That you are closely linked to Jazz will also make it easier once Jazz becomes known for his music."

"We do love music," Amerith trilled. "Those who create any kind of beauty that appeals to dragons are known to attract patrons and personal attention from us."

"I have written some songs inspired by Prowl. Hopefully those will eventually be as popular as they were in the flier-heavy cities on Cybertron," Jazz said.

"Are there any hosts or symbiots on Hausnest?" Laserbeak asked. Prowl hadn't thought so but Amerith would have more knowledge of things like that than her offspring. "Is there going to be a problem when dragons and beastformers discover Soundwave is by his nature a telepath?" 

"It depends on how you handle it for the most part. While I am unaware of any hosts his type both parts are known. There are telepaths and there are those who have symbiots or have multiple sparks in a single dividable frame. All are extremely rare. The exact story you should tell is one I want to have more research done on first that requires being on Hausnest," she said carefully. "There are those who know far more about social engineering and beastformers than I do. I can think of two, perhaps three options. It might not be the best one."

"We can wait and figure out the appropriate explanation there," Soundwave agreed, relieved that Amerith's responses so far to his telepathy and empathy had not been as negative as what Prowl had initially shown. It made some sense though as telepathy would be a useful ability in security. 

Jazz hummed, earning a slight glance from his mate before he spoke. "So, Amerith, you are taking this telepathy thing _really_ well."

Prowl winced. "I panicked the first time Soundwave tried to talk to me."

The tiny dragon on his helm huffed. "I am not surprised. I am calm because I have enough training to recognize what is happening and the training and coding to disrupt it. Prowl knows telepathy is a dangerous thing but had little of my experience in dealing with it. That was to come after he finished his scientific training and had some secrets he wished to keep. The secrets he had up to then were ones he did not know he had. The coding I added was expected to be sufficient. What happened was well beyond any dangers even I believed existed."

"At the point we met it was another violation of some of the only privacy he had left as well as a breach of his disguise of being just a mechanimal," Soundwave said with an understanding nod and smile to Prowl. "We are fortunate that he took the risk and decided to try and trust us."

"I have been around priests my entire functioning. You still teek as one," Prowl could only shrug. "Once you knew there was little point to making existence more difficult than it needed to be. A mime game is only fun for a little while."

Amerith hummed and nuzzled him. "I counted on your logic to keep you functional until I found you. I am glad I was correct. I regret how we found out."

"What kind of connection should we have with Prowl once we are at Hausnest? We consider him a member of the family but he has been acting as my bodyguard when we were out in public on Cybertron. Is he our patron or something else? We will all need to retrain ourselves to show the correct ranks and connections," Jazz asked making certain to use the word Prowl had just taught him.

"Patron, Ravage's lover," Prowl paused and nudged his creator. "How will _why_ they were allowed to come be explained?"

"It would be best if that connection is not given, or you find a reason to exchange the oaths on Hausnest," Amerith said carefully. "Everyone with a working processor knows one of my creations was captured. If it comes out that you owe them den rights and it was not given on Hausnest it will make it clear their cover story is a lie."

"Would Ravage be reason enough?" Prowl asked.

She squirmed a bit. "Yes. A lover is reason enough. It is not a good reason but you were deeply traumatized and very young so if I do not object no one else will. It would be better to be quiet about it until something happens to give a better reason." She looked at Skyfire. "You, on the other hand, have a good story for having it from both Prowl and myself since we are not hiding that you are from off world. We will need to settle on the exact details but I can think of many ways already."

"Why we were allowed to come?" Ravage looked up at his lover as it dawned on him that it was more than just Prowl asking that allowed this.

Prowl nuzzled him. "The oath, the promise, to provide shelter and energon to each other if in need is a deeply binding one for a dragon. Refusing to honor the oath is reason to be exiled. Both my creator and Elder Typhoon has the authority to override my oath but allowed me to honor it."

"I made my offer of shelter and support with no intention of trapping you into anything," Skyfire said quietly.

Typhoon spook up. "That is why we accepted his oath. Prowl knew you made the offer to him with sincerity and without malicious intent." 

"I made the oath knowing what it meant," Prowl added firmly. "I had little to offer then but I knew I had prospects on Cybertron and if I ever got home I would have much to offer. It trapped me no more than it trapped you. The same with Jazz's family. I knew what I was offering."

"You gave us a lot on Cybertron. If you had not been our account manager we would not have had the funds that helped pay for the supplies we are bringing," Jazz said smiling even as he thought about how Soundwave had been led to Prowl in that market. To think that a single action that long ago could have such an impact on their lives. "So we act towards Prowl more like mecha did in Harmonex." 

There was a momentary pause before Amerith nodded with her wings.

"That would work. The longer you spend time around me on Hausnest the more casual you can be. There should always be some level of respect towards your better in public." Prowl added.

"So let you lead how casual we are in public," Ravage summarized. "We can do that."

"Agreed," Soundwave nodded.

"Definitely. I've been a noble's long-term playmate before. It sounds like this is publicly similar. I can give Ravage pointers," Jazz nodded and leaned against Soundwave.

Ravage growled.

"I wasn't trying to imply this is like that time, just that the public side will be similar," Jazz pointed out. "Everyone who matters knows neither of you are taking advantage of the other."

"At least Prowl actually likes you for you and not just as a pretty toy to play with for a few vorn," Laserbeak said pointedly to Ravage. "Hopefully we can avoid that problem with other dragons although it sounds like being beastformers will probably keep that to a minimum." 

"It is unusual." Amerith said firmly. "Like most news around you it will settled when you are not longer the newest thing in the city or village."

"I feel the same about you as when I had nothing to offer," Prowl nuzzled his lover. "The public will see what they wish to see. Everyone who matters knows I care for you and it is not about power."

"Since we are on social levels, just what are they from where we will be standing?" Jazz asked.

"Dragons are above you. The larger the dragon the greater their rank in general. No one will expect you to know more than that. As you get to know the residents of your area you will pick up the subtleties and specialties. Among beastformers there are five primary strata. Politicians who organize things and interact with dragons the most. Farmers, crafters, artisans and skilled workers are next. They make what is needed and earn more than is needed to survive. Laborers earn enough to live on but very little extra. They do menial work. Useful as a group but not individually valuable. Invalids are adults that rely on the charity of others to survive for whatever reason. Dependents rely on others because they are too young to be expected to work or hunt." Amerith rattled off.

"So we should eventually be in the second tier once we finish adjusting to the new society. Whether we are there as artisans, skilled workers or farmers with crystal critters to sell," Jazz nodded filing away the different tiers in his processor. "It is more simplified but not that much different from what we are used to although back there dependents are usually categorized with their creators."

"Are there many scientists among the beastformers?" Skyfire asked wondering about his own position in this society. 

"Not proportionally as many as dragons but yes," Prowl grinned at him. "I have met many already. Some are greatly respected no matter their frame. Dragons have a great respect for knowledge and creators of beauty."

"Scientists are generally considered the second tier with the other skilled crafters," Amerith added. '"Entertainers and priests are also there."

"Well Ravage and I will have more duplication with the beastformers who are already there. We do have the advantage of being able to communicate on a level that can't be blocked with the host symbiot bond. There should be uses for that so that we don't classify as dependents or invalids," Laserbeak settled. 

"You would not be either if you earn an income. You both have many options independent of what Jazz and Soundwave do or on the farm if they breed the animals you brought," Amerith told her. "Scouts, hunters, messengers, guards, likely more. There are many functions that do not require hands."

"At least here no one is going to think we are dumb mechanimals when they see us. They might think we are strange when they find out we do not have a bipedal form but that is better than being treated like a pet," Laserbeak chuckled and hop-fluttered over to Ravage's back to give him an affectionate cheek rub.

"Being underestimated can be a good thing though," Ravage said after returning the cheek rub. It wasn't a gesture they normally used in public--since it was a habit left over from mechanimal coding--but it marked Laserbeak as his and helped settle some of the unease all these changes were causing. 

"It often is," Amerith chuckled from experience. "While many beastformers find their biped mode useful most of those that do not need to never transform. Our world was created by and for quadrupeds. Hands come in handy but it is nothing like trying to function as a quadruped in a biped's world. Have your new alts caused you any discomfort?"

"I feel back heavy and top heavy at times but at least this avianoid is bipedal so walking is still somewhat the same," Jazz said as he fluffed his feathers and fanned and wiggled his tail. "I have not tried to fly yet so I am expecting a few disasters during those attempts."

"Fortunately I am large enough now to easily catch you. I doubt a lyrebird is meant to fly far or fast," Prowl grinned.

"I watched Prowl fly every chance I had and I studied avianoids on many worlds. Whether or not that will let me translate my old form of flight for the type that a thundercrest uses remains to be seen," Skyfire smiled at Jazz. He was curious whether the lyrebird could lay its tail down like a long-tailed cyberfowl when perching in a tree or if it had to stay upright. 

"Urr, I cannot catch you. How would Skyfire practice?" Prowl shifted his head to nudge his creator with his chevron.

"From the ground up," Amerith shrugged. "We can start on a soft low gravity world."

"I can catch him if need be," Typhoon spoke up.

"I have not lost any of my shuttle size. Typhoon is the only one big enough to handle such a large predatory avianoid," Skyfire agreed. "Lyrebirds remind me of cyberfowl. Neither species looks like flight is the strongest suit. Those trains are definitely display devices for attracting mates."

"Are you attracted to me?" Jazz asked Soundwave.

"Always," Soundwave replied solemnly.

"Then it works," Jazz said before breaking out in giggles. 

Prowl grinned and bit more. "I think they need some mate time," he uncurled to stand and sashayed out with a tail caress to Ravage in invitation.

Laserbeak looked up at Skyfire as Ravage followed Prowl out of the room and the giant moved to follow. "Want to play a game or have me preen your feathers?"

"Help with my feathers would be very welcome," Skyfire smiled and offered an arm to her.

* * *

Jazz looked down from Typhoon's cargo bay on a powder-covered world where she sank in noticeably on landing. It meant the ground was soft enough he wouldn't be damaged even if he flat out fell. It didn't make his core coding any happier about the idea of jumping. Just because he didn't fear heights the way most grounders did didn't mean he didn't have a healthy respect for impact.

"Go," Prowl nudged him not quite hard enough to force him. "You have to do to get used to it."

Jazz pondered the drop for a klik longer before spreading his wings like Laserbeak, Prowl and Skyfire's vids had showed him and hesitantly leaped out into the air. He flapped the wings frantically trying to catch the air beneath him but he headed straight for the ground. He felt Prowl nearby by more saw him. Air pressure sensors he hadn't had before told him of the object, its movements and some predictive calculations on where it'd be that Jazz ignored in favor of trying to slow down.

"Doing good. You at half freefall." Prowl called out.

"Total freefall," Jazz yelled back in response as he tried to ignore the warnings about Prowl's presence while trying to make his stupid wings work. It didn't help that the enormous tail kept getting in his way. He couldn't figure out how it was supposed to help in flight. His lyre-tail hit the deep dust first and then he was engulfed in a cloud of dust from the last beats of his wings before it registered that he was on solid ground.

Prowl touched down lightly. "I know that felt like freefall but your wings did well. Lyrebirds do not fly well."

"How do I use the tail during flight?" Jazz asked shaking off the dust in frustration. "I just started to figure out how walk with it in beast mode without tripping when I turn."

"You need to lift it and use it as a rudder," Laserbeak said as she settled on Prowl's head. "You have watched Prowl fly. Try standing still for a bit while focusing on moving your wings and tail. Now that you have flown you have a better idea why we were having you practice those moves." 

Jazz grumbled but nodded. "Is that really as good as descending will get?"

"Likely. You have seen park fowl fly. That is as good as it will get," Laserbeak told him. "You should be able to fly up to the landing with practice," she tipped her beak towards where he'd jumped from.

Prowl wiggled flat and offered his back to Jazz to climb on. "Get used to flying down before trying to fly up."

"No sense fighting gravity as well as my wings," Jazz agreed as he climbed carefully onto Prowl's back. It was a good test of his balance in this form. At least he wasn't failing this test as badly. 

* * *

"Ready?" Ravage said lashing his tail before starting forward for Soundwave to follow him. It was the opposite of how the chase would play out in the wilderness, but Soundwave didn't need the excitement and stress of a race for his spark while still figuring out how to speed hop. At least he'd finally mastered the slow careful walk nitrojumpers used when grazing.

Soundwave gamely sprang forward and almost planted himself sideways into a wall. "Apologies, Typhoon." 

"Accepted little one," she replied with an almost creator-like tone of mild amusement.

"Your tail is almost all your directional control," Ravage reminded him. "Focus on keeping it directly behind your center of gravity."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he righted himself and lined up straight down the hallway. It felt completely unnatural to be moving in this completely different form. He made a tentative hop forward to test out holding his tail still. It seemed so much easier at this slow speed. One hop, check tail. One hop, check tail. He kept that up as Ravage walked beside him or behind him to keep an optic on how his frame moved and how things went wrong.

It was frustrating. It was boring. It was working.

He took two tentative hops and felt himself remain in line. He took another two hops and managed to keep going in a straight line. Taking a chance he made three hops which got him moving a bit faster than before. Unfortunately he veered a bit on the last hop but he didn't hit a wall and didn't face plant in stopping so he counted it as a success. 

"It looks like you have the basics. Now it is just practice. A lot of practice," Ravage grinned at him. "Want to try a race?"

"Yes although I will most likely lose," Soundwave said as he followed Ravage towards one end of the corridor.

"Not once you get the hopping down," Ravage said as they fell into position side by side. "Nitrojumpers are efficient and have that designation for a reason." 

"A measure to compare progress against then," Soundwave said and began. He held his full focus on moving in a straight line by keeping his tail aligned correctly. He kept just enough attention on the rest to notice just how energy efficient this movement was compared to running once he got up to speed. It was almost surprising more species had not developed this method of travel. Although the walking gait was much more awkward than traveling bipedally. Distracted, his tail drifted a bit to the left right before a hop. His correction kept him from crashing into Ravage, but he lost some of the momentum he'd been building.

"At least you did not hit me," Ravage said as he bounded down the hall. 

* * *

Half a vorn into the journey Skyfire felt confident enough in his understanding of his new frame to take advantage of Typhoon's stop by a star to fly to the inner edge of its asteroid belt to test his agility. While the dragons enjoyed sunbathing and the mechs made energon from it Skyfire made a careful approach to a large asteroid and gave it a far wider berth than he believed he needed to for a safe orbit.

Although he wasn't used to having his propulsion coming from wings his rather than his tail it wasn't too different here in interplanetary space though it was more noticeable than in interstellar space. He knew flying in a planetary gravity well with an atmosphere would be more of a challenge. Still, if he was going to arrive at Hausnest claiming to be an explorer he would need to be able to master this new frame even if everyone with a lick of sense would know it was new to him since they didn't intend to pass him off as a local.

Circling the asteroid he noted that it was easy to bank and turn even without the thermals and winds that he'd seen Prowl use so effectively back on Cybertron. It was a lot more like jet-powered flight than he'd expected. Slower but still effective. It wasn't as if he'd need to fly long distances anymore. That lead him to try a closer orbit of the asteroid and finding out how quick he could turn on his tail.

Turning to circle the asteroid was much easier in this beast mode compared to his original shuttle frame. In fact, he could probably loop even tighter around a small asteroid. It made sense when he thought about it. The burning thundercrest was a hunter and would need to have quick reflexes and the ability to turn to attack prey. They were a powerful, agile bird, a true flier, despite the long tail and decorative feathers. He made another turn tighter to the asteroid and realized his mistake in how far back he went from his center of thrust too late to correct it.

His tail made impact, bending and misaligning several tail feathers even as the asteroid was knocked off course and suffered far more significant damage from the impact. It felt odd to get such damage reports from his tail and not have them be critical damage to his thrusters.

Quickly checking on the asteroid's new course Skyfire only relaxed after realizing it wasn't going to cause large cascade effect in the field or a major issue for any other interstellar travelers. ::Apologies for the accident.::

::No apologies necessary. We are out here in isolation for a reason,:: Typhoon replied. ::Come back and repair your tail.::

::The misalignment will not produce drag here in space but it will throw off my calculations,:: Skyfire said understandingly even as he used the still new-feeling movement of his wings to arch his thrusters around to make a loop and safely approach Typhoon. The size difference between them stirred faint recollections of his earliest experiences in space with his own creators and instructors. It felt like lifetimes ago and the memories lingered as he docked with her and figured out how to twist his tail around to make repairs. It was definitely more effective trying to work on himself in this new form. 

* * *

"Yes, I am certain I want to maintain contact with them once we are back home. They rescued me, accepted me into their family and were actively working to help me return home. It is a privilege to be considered kin by them even if they are not dragons," Prowl repeated patiently for what felt like the seventh time. He understood his creator's concerns, at least some of them. They were Cybertronian. The monsters that had driven them from their homeworld. It just wasn't these Cybertronians or even their government. No one there remembered what happened. "They are good people."

"I hope you are right," she sighed and nuzzled him. "I do not want you hurt for caring too much."

"They did not harm me even when they had the right to when I was classed as a mechanimal," Prowl said gently. "I was fortunate that Ravage and Laserbeak are a part of the family so Jazz has learned to see beyond frame. They are an odd group but a very happy and welcoming family. Even Soundwave's telepathy which initially frightened me has only been used to help me." 

"I know," she nuzzled him again. "I know. I was a youngling when we fled. Typhoon was an Elder even then. What you were taught about them is not exaggerated. It seems they have changed greatly and not at all. The attack you were caught in. How widespread do you expect it to become?"

"I expect that the majority of the planet will eventually be overrun by the conflict," Prowl said with a sigh. "There are a few territories like Harmonex and Csillagos Szentély that may resist the spread of the fighting for a time, but the shortages and unrest are extensive in the major cities. There is also the reality that a Senators and a Prime were offlined by the attack. Energon has been spilled and those in power will want revenge. I was thankful that the family decided to leave with me even before you found us; there is a high probability that Soundwave's gifts could have and would have been exploited by the government if they stayed." 

"Likely," she agreed softly. "Once war reaches the planetary scale no one escapes for long. Csillagos Szentély likely has the best odds of surviving intact simply because it has little strategic value and the orszem. You would have certainly been forced to choose sides. I want them to do well for your sake. I will prepare them for the asylum trial as best I can. Their former functions will serve them well for it."

"I know it will be harder because they are bipedal Cybertronians even though they are accepting these new beast modes and working to learn our ways. Hopefully Ravage and Laserbeak make a good point on how well Jazz and Prowl will accept the beastformers at home," Prowl sighed and then decided to bring up an idea he'd been working on for a long time. "I have come to believe that dragons were not the only offshoot race to develop on Cybertron. I believe that the fliers known as Seekers have developed into the third true Cybertronian race. I know they unlike most Cybertronians hatch from eggs and must eventually form what is called a trine bond or risk insanity and deactivation." 

"It is possible. As one of Primus's frames Cybertron is a forge for creation," she considered the idea warily. "If they existed during our time there they could not have been many in number. Do you know how old they claim to be?"

"Skyfire said that they came into existence after Alpha during the time of his successor Vector Prime. I found no information in the available archives and research to disprove that theory," Prowl said thinking about the other differences he'd recorded. "Most Seekers live in family flocks in buildings they refer to as eyries. The entire flock helps to care for the hatchlings." 

"Then much as we do," she settled a bit before he lifted her from his head and tucked her inside curled forelimbs. "It is nice that some things have not changed," she trilled and nuzzled his muzzle as he came in for it. "Do you still love the hard sciences?"

Prowl perked up at a discussion of his true calling. "Yes, I worked with Skyfire as a laboratory assistant once I was recognized as sentient by the government. He introduced me to a number of scientists as well as disciplines I had never even heard of before. I brought along as much foundation information as I could on them for our own scientists to review. I even met a scientist called Perceptor who was incredibly brilliant and in high demand in almost every field." 

"I regret we did not get him then. He would have been a very valuable asset," Amerith hummed and curled into a loose ball to enjoy the protection of her creation. There weren't many she could relax around and be held like this by. "What do you believe is their likely path once settled?"

"Once they make it through the asylum trial I expect that Jazz will return to entertainment while the others will start raising the mechanimals we brought with us. Soundwave was Jazz's manager on Cybertron so he may eventually resume that role. I do not see him completely rejoining the priesthood although he will probably approach them for friendships and connections; his priority has been his family for a while now. Skyfire will remain a scientist; it is as much a part of him as it is me." Prowl let a bit of his anxiety flicker into his field. "Do you think there will be any problems with the asylum trials? If you do I need to plan what to do for them if they are rejected. I cannot allow them to be executed because of me." 

"If they are rejected there is nothing you can do for them," Amerith said seriously with real concern in her field. "You will have to trust me to argue for exile. They do not know where Hausnest is or where Cybertron is relative to it and it is simple to conceal from them where Hausnest is from where they are dropped off on some mechanoid world well away from us. I believe they have good odds of being accepted or I would not have brought them this far and neither would Elder Typhoon."

"Laserbeak would say I was borrowing trouble thinking about the worst possible outcome," Prowl sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help with the trial? I am young so my words mean little, but they did a lot for me with no real expectation of payback. Even my position as a bodyguard for Jazz was created as much to explain why I was with them as it was to give me purpose and a way to legitimately earn shanix so I could leave. Skyfire never asked me where Hausnest was and even tried to avoid learning more so he could not accidentally tell anyone anything. They are genuinely good mecha." 

"I have looked into their processors just as I did yours. I believe you. You will be called. Dress nice, be polite, firm, answer their questions without offense. Elder Typhoon will ensure you have an opening to say what you wish. Prepare that statement," Amerith told him. "Asylum requests are never guaranteed but I have not seen one refused when a security dragon or Elder backed it."

"Have there ever been this many in an asylum request at any one time?" Prowl asked thinking of what little of that part of history he knew. Mostly that the process was rather different from what he went through on Cybertron. "Four are a bonded family unit so I suppose that would almost count as one request. They should all be accepted or rejected as one." 

"Agreed. I cannot believe one would be accepted and another not. It is simply not smart. Elders do not make those kind of mistakes. They have lived too long to not understand what a bond means," Amerith relaxed a bit in his cradling arms. "From what I have seen a bonded unit is still a request for each one. The differences is that if any one is rejected they all are. Five is actually a small number. Most asylum requests come from an entire settlement or ship's crew. A couple dozen or more at a time."

"What are the odds that they will be accepted?" Prowl asked. "I know you and elder Typhoon have said it is likely to happen, but I do not want to set my expectations too high. Those five are some of the few good things that happened to me since I was captured. I lost at least one friend to the destruction of Iacon and he was not as close as they are. I need to prepare myself if I am going to lose any of them." 

Amerith settled and focused, then reached out and hardlined with Typhoon for her perspective as one who had voted on every asylum request to date. She was still for nearly a klik before focusing on the outside and her creation once more.

"Elder Typhoon said they have excellent odds. If they were from any world except Cybertron there would be no question of their acceptance. Unfortunately _what_ they are is important and she is not sure how many will vote given their origin. So be prepared. It can end badly. I would give it ten to fifteen percent chance of rejection," she summarized.

"Those are odds I can work with for preparation," Prowl said tensing a bit before relaxing again as his processor began churning over the possibilities. Those were within the acceptable odds for an investment with this level of potential gain. "How much longer until we arrive home?" 

"Nine and a half nae'am," she answered softly. "We are not flying directly there to help throw off any hunters."

" _Everyone to the forward lookout. We have company._ " Typhoon's voice echoed throughout her entire frame.

"That it not good," Amerith murmured and accepted the lift to her creation's head for a ride there.

"What happened?" Ravage asked as he joined Prowl running in the hallway towards the lookout. His shorter strides were not much of an issue in these tighter quarters.

Entering the forward lookout found Soundwave and Skyfire already staring intently out at an unfamiliar ship. "Definitely too large to be less than a standard twenty-occupant crew unless the species is unusually large which the hatch disproves," Skyfire said as he compared the design to others he had encountered during his travels. "They are going to be Jazz to Soundwave's size."

"Have they hailed us?" Amerith asked.

"Yes. Pirates. They expect me to surrender or be boarded by force." Typhoon grumbled. "I want you in one place while I tear it apart."

"There is more value in using less violence," Prowl said before stilling as all optics went to him. "Urr, the ship is worth a lot, the crew are valuable slaves, they no doubt have cargo worth as much as the ship."

"So you are suggesting we add in another delay by diverting to another base or world to sell them?" Typhoon said.

"Enslaving slavers is a form of poetic justice," Laserbeak said thoughtfully. 

"Is it truly that much more difficult to take over their ship? I have seen Soundwave knock someone unconscious with a thought."Prowl looked at the host.

"Psychic blast. It is difficult and painful to deploy," Soundwave explained.

"But it would not take much for me to disable the ship," Amerith trilled. "Catching pirates is _fun_."

"I can let them on board while you take the ship," Typhoon hummed all around them. "It is enjoyable."

"Jazz, you better remove that tail and hide it. It is too tempting a target. Jazz, Skyfire this is a good time to practice with your new talons as well as weapons. I can take an ambush position. Laserbeak, you get to play distraction wherever necessary. Unless you have a better idea, Amerith," Ravage dipped his head apologetically as he realized he'd forgotten to defer to the dragons. 

"Everyone remain here. Elder Typhoon is quite capable of directing them in circles for joors or just locking them into random rooms. Once I have control of the other ship Soundwave, Ravage and Laserbeak will join me to ensure we have control of it and its crew," Amerith said.

"All my internal spaces are created by will. I can moves walls very easily. Once in a lift they do not get out early," Typhoon chuckled.

"That is less fun for us but a lot safer," Laserbeak said as she dropped down on Ravage's head. "Your plan would work better if this was not a sentient ship."

"Getting rid of the tail is not a bad idea," Jazz said as he twisted around to remove the lyre and accompanying train. "Better safe than sorry and it is easier to move without it present." 

"You are not going to move about anyway. All but Amerith are remaining right where you are until this is over. However, some music would be most welcome," Typhoon told them all while the little security dragon flew to a spot in the wall that slid open for her. "Do you wish to watch what happens?"

"Yes, I think it would be educational and more interesting than staring out at the ship," Prowl said. He wouldn't get to watch his creator in action but watching the others see what an Elder dragon could do on a whim would be interesting. He'd never thought about his insides like that. If she could do it he should be able to.

Jazz obliged Typhoon by picking up the lyre and beginning to strum out a small melody. He decided to start with one of the songs he'd written for Prowl, and the one about flying across a broad plain came to mind. It had an upbeat tempo and spoke about finally reaching the end of a long journey and seeing home come into view. He teeked her approval and Prowl's enjoyment and let himself sink into the music fully while others watched the projections she made. One was of her and the other ship, one less than a quarter her size as he came close and extending a boarding tube. The other was of a location inside her, an empty room sized chamber.

As the tube connected there was a tiny bit of motion along it from Typhoon towards the pirate ship and Prowl grinned. His creator was tiny but she was old, fierce and knowledgeable in breaking things.

Ravage watched the projections intently wanting to learn from Amerith and Typhoon. He'd already figured out that his best bet for a job on Hausnest would involve either security or scouting, and this was an opportunity to see someone very good at both. He was still a bit embarrassed about his earlier mistake, but he realized he hadn't messed up too badly. At least he hadn't tried to tell a dragon what to do.

::Ravage: not an embarrassment.:: Soundwave told him firmly while just as fixated on the displays. Amerith disappeared into the pirate's ship while the pirates boarded Typhoon and quickly realized they were trapped when she shut the boarding 'door' she'd created. Not far away Prowl was paying attention to events and Jazz in equal measure and openly excited to see some payback. It might not have been against those who had wronged him but it was good enough.

"Now we wait for Amerith. Any bets on the pirates attacking each other while attacking Typhoon's walls?" Laserbeak asked from her perch on a chair. "Not that I expect them to do anything."

"Well, they are definitely stuck," Skyfire said as he watched the proceedings. He wasn't exactly a fan of slavery, but it was an appropriate place for those who captured and sold others. "I don't see any weapons capable of doing significant damage to someone of Typhoon's size." 

"They cannot," Typhoon agreed. "Skyfire. Elders should always be addressed with their title. It is Elder Typhoon."

"My apologies, Elder Typhoon. I will lock that in my processor," Skyfire said with a deep wingdip and bow to the ship.

"We all will," Laserbeak agreed. "How long do you think it will take for Amerith to disable the ship?" 

"Less than a balo," she answered with certainty while the pirates descended into yelling at each other and firing at walls. "It is not sparked."

" _Do calm down or be disarmed._ " Typhoon's voice echoed over the display as she spoke to the pirates in several of the common languages of the area.

Several of the pirates began yelling at the ceiling while a few others continued banging on the walls trying to find an opening. One appeared to be trying to scan the room and eventually slumped in a corner.

"I think that one figured out they are not getting out any time soon," Ravage said as Jazz switched over to another uptempo piece about a femme wandering the streets searching for her lover who eventually turned out to be wandering around looking for her. 

"So one is smart." Prowl hummed and watched as thin cables snaked out by the dozens from the walls to grab weapons and retreat.

Laserbeak laughed as a few of the pirates tried to lunge after the weapons and wound up punching the walls in frustration. "I wonder if they will wear themselves out soon. Does anyone recognize the species?"

"I believe there are at least two species in that group," Skyfire said looking at them. "The one currently sulking in the corner is most likely a Nijihito although I would need to make further observations to make the official determination. The quadruped with arms is most likely a Captis. Organic races make up a large part of my catalog and tend to appear and disappear quickly from the galactic community." 

"Organics do not last long, individually or as a species," Typhoon agreed. "They change faster than breeders can change metalcattle."

"The organics that owned me definitely did not survive long. Much of their lives they seem to exist in a badly damaged state," Prowl agreed. "Many did not seem to last more than a hand of nae'am or were mechanized by then."

"I have found records of only a handful of organic species that are supposed to have a lifespans close to ours," Skyfire agreed. "The Trikell dragons are rumored to have extended lifespans, but they supposedly never leave their home planet."

"It looks like something is happening on the ship," Ravage said as he focused on the image of the pirate ship that had suddenly gone dark and would have drifted if not for the boarding tube. 

"Yes. Soundwave, Ravage, Laserbeak, if you would get in the lift it will take you to the tube. Amerith is ready for you," Typhoon told them.

"Immediately, Elder Typhoon," Soundwave said as the three of them rose and headed for the door to join Amerith. He was convinced it was his telepathy that Amerith wanted since it would help locate any hidden stragglers on the ship.

The pirate ship had only minimal emergency lighting operating but Ravage's hearing helped guide them towards the small dragon on the bridge. The way doors and blast doors opened and closed for them was a clue that surveillance was working too. "Greetings, Elder Amerith," Ravage said determined to be more careful from now on. Better to show more respect than not enough. 

"I am not an Elder yet," she trilled at him. "Good instincts though. Dragon is an acceptable honorific if you do not know. I do not mind you calling me Amerith as you call Prowl Prowl. Now how good is your truth-telling Soundwave? I want to sort the sentients by what they are; crew, passenger or slave. Ravage, you are the guard muscle as you know how to fight and most creatures recognize you as a predator. If it attacks you can deactivate if you wish. Laserbeak, I want you to see all the things that might be hidden. A ship like this will have as much hidden space as visible." She pinged each several files. "This is as much as I could get out of the system as far as crew and cargo manifests."

"On it," Laserbeak said as she accessed the files and began studying the schematics carefully looking for discrepancies and likely locations for hidden areas. Amerith wasn't kidding. There was a lot.

"I can find the truth of their part in this although I may have to stop at points to recover depending upon how difficult the searches are. It will be easier to discern those with little to hide," Soundwave said grimly. He disliked using his telepathy like this but figuring out who was a part of this crew of slavers was more important than his own discomfort. Ravage gave him an affectionate nuzzle before settling into his guard mode.

"Looks like I should start on the floor below us since there is a gap between two of those rooms. I will stay in contact," Laserbeak said before flying off to investigate. 

"Do you mind my riding on your shoulder?" Amerith asked politely. "They are less likely to focus on me if I look like a cute little exotic pet lizard being docile."

"I have no issue with you taking that position, Dragon Amerith. I have familiarity with that from Laserbeak perching there as well as our friend SpacialFlux's pets who would perch on his shoulder at times," Soundwave said with a bit of wistful regret for the loss of their particular friend. Her weight was lighter than Laserbeak but her shields made her far more noticeable. He could feel her but had to work to hear her in his mind.

"Is there anyone functioning in this room?" Amerith began 

Soundwave concentrated on the room in front of him figuring this was as much a test form him as for her. He didn't actually have to press very hard; he could feel tension and anxiety of minds around him even if they were a bit muted by distance. "Negative. No aware minds are present in this room." 

"Good," she brought up a holo of the ship's interior. "I want to check the cargo bay slaves first to make sure no crew or truly dangerous beings are hiding among them."

"The more cunning would hide in that area once they realized they were invaded," Soundwave agreed as he noted the cargo areas in question and mapped out their apparent locations before heading down to the first area. This wasn't going to be like entering the Iaconian markets where the slaves were already sorted, controlled and largely resigned to their fate. If these were recent captures they could be dispirited or violent. They could have needs that were not being met out of ignorance.

The first hold marked as with slaves definitely contained them and Soundwave was already catching the edges of the emotional pain well before they reached the door. As unpleasant as it was it allowed him to be ready when he stepped into the middle of it. 

There were at least a dozen species chained and caged in the room ranging from organic bipeds to mechanoids that appeared close to Cybertronians in frame and form. Leaning heavily upon Ravage's presence Soundwave mentally pressed into the mix. Some were curious about his presence but few did more than give him furtive glances, avoiding optical contact to try not to draw attention. Fear and anger mixed and pressed against his mind. Careful probing eventually located three bipedal mechanoids thinking in an Imperial Standard dialect he recognized from the studies the family had done of Cybertronian colonies. 

"Cybertronians," he pointed them out and felt her reflexive desire to maul and kill slowly as well as how quickly she controlled it.

He immediately had their attention.

"You're not a pirate," one risked saying. He'd may have been in the system long enough to know his place but he hadn't quiet given up hope yet.

"Affirmative," Soundwave switched to a halting Imperial Standard and tried not to use his normal speech patterns around outsiders. Even with his current beast mode modifications this was one more way to confuse the issue and throw off any attempt to identify him later. He noticed more of the slaves paying attention now that someone had actually spoken out loud. "Your designations?"

"Nebelos-4B13, Bortos and Cycletec-69E30," the braver slave said in his accented Imperial Standard. "Our ship from Tri-Algol was attacked by these pirates. Most of the crew was offlined but a few of us were taken prisoner."

~Tri-Algol is a colony world in a tri-star systems founded during Onyx Prime's time. It is a partially volcanic world, and they are known for producing unusual minerals and crystals used in decorations and expensive additives. Not particularly aggressive or expansionist in nature they have done a decent job controlling their population,~ Ravage silently explained to Amerith through their field contact.

She sighed a bit of a huff. ~You want them freed.~

~They were captured just like Prowl was,~ Ravage answered first. ~Generational, convicted or created slaves are one thing. This is just _wrong_.~

Amerith looked at him, scowled a bit and silently agreed. ~Forcefully taken can be released.~

~Thank you, Dragon Amerith,~ Ravage said allowing his gratitude at her acceptance of their request to flicker in his field.

"Other survivors of your ship?" Soundwave asked as he scanned the others in this cargo bay. None of the others had Cybertronion origin which helped improve Amerith's mood when it was relayed to her. 

"Just the three of us," Nebelos-4B13 answered. "About half the prisoners here are mechnapped, err, taken from ship crews and planet raids. Rest seem to be legal slaves. Free us?" He looked at Soundwave hopefully.

"If your statement is true the likelihood is high that will occur," Soundwave said not promising anything Amerith might object to given the circumstances. "Are there crew or troublemakers hidden here?"

Nebelos-4B13 looked around carefully. "No one I know to be crew or trouble." He said carefully to leave himself an out if he was wrong. He honestly didn't know most of these beings well.

Soundwave could sense the hesitance to claim complete knowledge. Keeping his attention on the prisoners, he said, ~He is not claiming more knowledge than he possesses. I do not sense anyone dangerous or a crewmember here.~ 

~Good. My count matches the manifest to my knowledge. I do not know what several races are however,~ Amerith admitted. ~Next hold.~

"We will be back. We are still checking for pirates; let us know if any try to slip in and hide here," Soundwave said before heading out of the room. He could feel a tiny bit of hope among the prisoners as he left and headed for the next hold. He had a slowly building processor ache, but it wasn't even near what he'd had at the Decepticon rally so long ago. 

Even before the door finished opening he was fixated on a pair of beast-frames huddled in cages.

~What?~ Amerith demanded.

~They are cassettes without a host.~ He responded as his steps took him to the pair, a boltbat and a cougaraider.

Both looked up as soon as they felt the familiar brush against their processors. There was both wariness and a raw hunger in their fields and frames as they looked at the host.

Ravage didn't approach although he did take the opportunity to study the blue cougaraider looking for signs of instability or hostility that might lead to aggression towards his host. All he really saw in her was desperation. She was dying and knew it. 

Amerith was focused on them primarily because she understood that Soundwave was likely to insist on taking them as his and she didn't have an argument against it yet.

"I'm Howlback," the blue cougaraider introduced herself with her formal designation glyph and an accent that spoke of more time on the Empire's rim than on Cybertron.

"How did you come to be here?" Soundwave asked, dropping to his knee to speak to the symbiot closer to her level. If it also meant that Amerith could feel more of that desperation that was only a benefit as far as he was concerned.

"Our host offlined in the attack on our ship," Howlback said, refusing to give their old host's designation since it caused so much despair and grief in her cohort. She was afraid he was soon to offline. "We fought as best we could and offlined three of the attackers before we were separated and he was offlined." 

Laserbeak swooped in and landed on Soundwave's open shoulder. "This is Laserbeak and Ravage. Do you wish to continue?"

"This is Wingthing," Howlback said looking over at her cohort and tried to get him to actually speak. "We worked in security for different ports and were on our way to our new assignment when the ship was attacked." 

"Soundwave was a Sarpresul before bonding with Jazz, a performer. I became his manager. We are going to settle on a new world. Likely as farmers at first." Soundwave explained and he knew his difficulty in speaking Standard without his usual syntax was showing.

"Security's a job that's been mentioned we can do too," Ravage spoke up. It would be nice to have another felinoid symbiot around.

"Who else?" Wingthing finally asked.

"I am Soundwave. The only other member of our family is my bonded mate," Soundwave almost reached out to touch them; he wanted to ease their pain and help them. Focused on Jazz, he asked ::May I take them into our family? They will offline without the connection to a host. It might cost us the chance to be accepted at Hausnest.::

::Love, I don't think you'd forgive yourself if they offlined and you could've help them,:: Jazz replied. ::If they'll join you I'll accept them.::

::Thank you,:: Soundwave replied.

"You intent to host-bond with them," Amerith's annoyance was clear. "Not before I clear them as I did all of you."

"All right," Howlback cocked her head at the tiny creature she marked as in command and not a symbiot. "We need a host."

"Fine," the boltbat chirped weakly.

"How soon?" Amerith focused on Howlback.

"I can survive about six more orns; Wingthing needs a host within the next three. If we can dock without bonding it will give us another two orn. We are too weak to survive for long just syncing," Howlback sighed as Wingthing fought his own exhaustion to crawl a bit closer to Soundwave.

~Thank you, Dragon Amerith. It is against his coding and spark to deny them the chance for continued life,~ Ravage focused tightly on the smallest but most powerful individual present. 

Amerith nodded and focused on Soundwave. "Can they _do_ anything while docked that you do not allow?"

"Negative," Soundwave answered honestly.

"Then they may dock now if you wish and will remain docked until we have finished inventory and have time to ensure they are safe. If they pass my inspection you may bond with them if you wish," she stated.

"Thank you, Dragon Amerith," Soundwave said knowing the sacrifice she was making for them by doing this. He found the lock on Wingthing's cage and forced it open.

"Where do we sync?" Howlback asked as she stared longingly at the host's unfamiliar frame.

"Dock in the pouch," Laserbeak explained. 

"Like this," Ravage showed her by docking and undocking. "All the commands are the same."

Wingthing triggered his transformation and slipped into Soundwave's dock. The connection between their systems jolted the boltbat straight into a heavily-needed recharge state.

Soundwave opened Howlback's cage and let the cougaraider also dock with him. Even though the pair were not bonded to him the connection between them through his systems was already helping the pair. Soundwave used to it scan them for viruses, corrupted code and ill intent towards dragons. If one or both would not be allowed on Hausnest for reasons he understood it was better he say it than Amerith.

"Mistress, great dragon, please take me home. I am Sickleclaw of Steel Forest," a sickle-clawed raptor in poor finish prostrated himself the moment the new symbiots had finished docking and spoke in the dialect of Hausnest with the fluency of a native. "I know of a young dragon that was taken when I was. Just barely in his adult frame or younger. He said his designation was Prowl," he spoke much more slowly and carefully to ensure he said the complex glyph correctly. "Black and white with a red helm chevron and pale blue optics."

"My creation. He has been found," she responded in the same language and glided to his cage. "Plug in and relax," she handed him a cable. Shaking slightly the raptor complied and everyone watched as both their optics went out of focus for several long kliks.

Soundwave was far more aware of how this was being watched by the others, mostly beast-forms and beastformers. Hope, fear, indifference. The reactions all but announced what kind of slave each being was.

Now that issue with the symbiots was temporarily resolved Laserbeak flew off to continue checking the ship for hidden areas and potential surprises.

Ravage made note of which beast-form and beastformers Soundwave identified as likely captives rather than real slaves but a small bit of movement caught his optics. Playing blind for a klik, he realized it was a strange looking six-legged insectobot that reminded him of something from Cybertron...pouncing he pinned the mechanimal to the ground while avoiding the piercing mandible. "Fragging Opticbot," he snarled, having finally recognized the spy creation native to Hive City. "What is an optic-gadol doing out here?" 

Soundwave knelt and collected it from him to plug in and scan the simple creature's orders.

"Owned by crew. Used to spy on cargo," the host summarized. "Mine now," he tucked it into a subspace pouch.

"Sickleclaw is who he says," Amerith spoke as he unlocked his cage and let him out before flying to Soundwave's shoulder. ::The bug is destroyed.::

~Do you want it?~ Soundwave asked Ravage as he immediately removed it from his subspace pouch.

~Not much of a meal but sure,~ Ravage sat beside Soundwave and delicately took the optic-gadol from Soundwave's offering fingers. A shift of his glossa and a quick crunch sprayed some foul-tasting fluid mostly outside his mouth. The corrosive was nasty but wasn't powerful enough to damage anything beyond a simple nanite repair. Like most insects of all kinds its defenses were intended against its own size class.

~Anything else here that needs killing?~ Amerith asked.

~None of them are hidden slavers,~ Soundwave replied fighting a processor-ache while still carefully monitoring the two symbiots in his dock. Neither had ever actually been to Cybertron as more than just a stopover and both had spent their existences out in the colony worlds. They had no real impression of dragons although Howlback had Amerith tagged as the commander in her processor so the cougaraider was perceptive.

~Good,~ Amerith relaxed. "We will be back to sort in detail later. Sickleclaw, follow."

Soundwave made note to began bringing fuel to the captives and noting what each could consume. He wouldn't let them out without her approval, but he could quench the gnawing hunger in empty fuel tanks and even some of the other conditions like being chained.

* * *

"It pleases me greatly to see you in such good health, noble dragon," Sickleclaw said as he prostrated himself in front of Prowl. "My deepest apologies for being unable to assist you in our time of crisis."

~Is that how we should behave when we meet new dragons, Elder?~ Jazz asked from his spot off to the side resting against Typhoon's wall. He'd seen that kind of behavior with the servants of some of the more arrogant nobles back on Cybertron. It wouldn't be pleasant but he'd do it if it kept the family safe.

Soundwave made a small unintelligible sound from his spot planted firmly against Jazz's side. He still had a processor ache from his time sorting through the slaves and pirates, but he was staying functional so he could monitor the two symbiots and report to Typhoon and Amerith as needed. 

~Not often. He is laying it on very thick for not being roared at.~ She replied with a touch of amusement. 

"I survived. You told the first dragon you saw. It is enough," Prowl accepted the apology, the third time Sickleclaw had made some version of it as each dragon got one, and the beastformer relaxed inside with a deep sense of relief.

"Who has fueled?" Prowl focused on those he hadn't seen in several joors.

"I will make Soundwave drink some energon in a moment," Jazz said pleased the beastformer had finally settled and was no longer broadcasting. The pure fuel would be easier for his mate's systems right now. "Ravage has two eggs in front of him and a few struts to gnaw on later."

"We have fuel for you as well," Skyfire said seriously to Sickleclaw and offered a tray with eggs and parts of one of the flightless pigeonoids. It was a small thing but it felt right sacrificing one of them to supply fuel for the dragons and their new guest at the moment. Prowl had another tray next to him holding eight eggs, two energon cubes and the chestplate of the avianoid for him and his creator to consume at their leisure. 

"Thank you," Sickleclaw said seriously and accepted the tray. He made a quick look at Amerith and waited until she'd taken a bite of the pigeonoid before digging in with relish. Soundwave couldn't quite filter out the 'eat slow' mantra but it was a gentle hum compared to the pirate ship.

"So we have a ship to sell, or are we going to keep it to strip for technology?" he looked at his creator.

"Sell. It has nothing new," she responded.

"How many slaves, how many to set free?" Prowl continued.

"One citizen who will be returning with us. Fifteen captives of various species to be released at the next port. Twelve created and generational slaves who will be unlikely to function in freedom; Soundwave can assist in finding them masters. Finally two symbiots in as yet undetermined status," Amerith said looking at the host.

"Wingthing and Howlback are from colonies. They do not know what dragons are but recognize Dragon Amerith as the superior in our boarding party," Jazz translated for Soundwave.

"Their bond with their host was snapped by a violent deactivation without preparation time. That means they will most likely offline without a permanent host," Laserbeak said as she picked at her own small pile of scrap parts and egg. 

"After my nap I will scan them and determine if they are safe to bring to Hausnest," Amerith spoke up. "If they are it is up to Soundwave what happens to them. Though I expect he will add them to the family bond."

"I already agreed when he explained what you had found," Jazz said relieved by the acceptance by the dragon that basically held their sparks in her claws. "Ravage, Laserbeak do you have an objection?"

"Their primary function is security. It will work well with my own plans for the future," Ravage said looking up from the egg he was eating. "Asking Soundwave not to accept them without legitimate reason would be a cruelty toward my host."

"Hosts and symbiots have special coding toward one another that is a hardwired part of our systems," Laserbeak explained mostly to Typhoon and Skyfire who had the least experience with their unusual frame-types. She had more understanding of this situation than Ravage and could hopefully pass along how serious this actually was for their kind. "Having a symbiot with a broken bond around is psychically and mentally traumatic for a host, and a sane host will do their best to help with the situation. One of the only reasons Soundwave would not accept them is if they had been aggressively violent toward us in the past or if they truly want to offline. Ravage and I cannot directly help them with their broken bonds and cannot feel their pain. We can accept them into our bond with Soundwave and help patch the spark trauma." 

"Spend my nap in stasis?" Amerith suggested, trying to be helpful. "I will not prolong this more than I need to."

"That should work," Soundwave agreed as he sat up and accepted his drink from Jazz with a grateful sigh. "Their time synced through me should strengthen their sparks. Stasis has been used in the past to help broken bonded symbiots reach an available host."

"It should dull your awareness of it as well," Prowl half said, half asked.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he reached up and lightly ran his hand across the edge of his pouch. "Recharging further away from the pirate captives will help as well. Jazz, Laserbeak and Ravage know what to do when I have stretched myself. I was nowhere close to permanent damage during this assignment." 

That got Amerith's attention and her complete focus went to the telepath. "How can listening cause permanent damage?"

"Listening to find true intent can involve probing deeply into the processor of the subject to find true intent or hidden thoughts. If the subject is empathic, telepathic or has natural shielding it can result in painful feedback or a retaliatory strike from the subject," Soundwave tried to explain something that was foreign to the listeners.

"It seems like listening to a lot of loud conversations all at once while trying to find the whisper going through the crowd," Jazz added. "When the sound gets too loud it can get overwhelming for Soundwave." 

Amerith cocked her head in a move familiar from Prowl when he simply did not get it.

Before they could try again Prowl spoke. "Like hearing noise that is too loud can damage audial receptors?"

"That is a good analogy," Laserbeak said as she finished her own fuel and flew down to land on Jazz's shoulder and started preening Jazz's feathers. "It takes a lot of mental noise to damage Soundwave, and it would probably take deliberate action by the subject to injure him permanently." 

Amerith nodded elegantly in acceptance of that and the correlations to hearing. "Do you hear the slaves now if you do not try?"

"No, they are currently out of range of surface thoughts. Elder Typhoon's presence may be acting as a buffer for me although I have never been in this exact situation for a comparison," Soundwave said as he finished his energon. "I usually find the presence of those close to me mentally soothing at times like this." 

"Good," Amerith relaxed a bit in her first display of seeing value in them. "I will return when I am ready to determine their suitability for Hausnest," she said before using her creation's frame as a convenient way to hop up to the tunnels she used to move around.

"How likely do you think they are to pass?" Prowl asked quietly once he was reasonably sure she wouldn't hear.

"As good a chance as us," Soundwave said practically. "They have had no real contact with Cybertron during their existence and do not view it as their home anymore than I would have viewed Tyger Pax as mine. They are security and surveillance mecha who are used to working with different units and commanders. Wingthing had less of a reaction to us since he was in such bad shape, but Howlback almost immediately recognized and accepted Amerith as being in command." 

"Good," Prowl relaxed and chewed on an egg for a bit. "It sounds as if they will be suited to many of the duties suggested for Ravage and Laserbeak and to protecting your farm."

"It will be good to have two more sets of optics around," Ravage grudgingly admitted. "Howlback should make a good patrol partner once we begin working together."

"And Wingthing can take night shift while I take day support," Laserbeak said lifting her head briefly from her preening job to look down at Jazz. "You are going to need to learn how to do this properly." 

"I am trying. How you manage to have any free time is beyond me right now," Jazz grumbled and showed what he did understand.

"I do not do it all at once like mecha do," she chirped. "Preening is an all-orn thing. Every time I get a klik with nothing in it a preen a bit. That and a serious session or two an orn does it. Once you begin to earn enough it is something I recommend hiring a full time specialist for. We can make you look good enough. Not show worthy."

"Like Colorwheel," Jazz nodded.

"Except _full time_ ," Laserbeak reiterated. "There will be no more orn-to-orn finish. A frame like this would take an orn and several hands to put in show condition from where it is. Keep it a level under show finish and it will not be as painful to prepare to go on stage."

"This is going to take some getting used to," Jazz said as he focused on the feathers on his arm.

"That is why avianoid beastformers have a reputation for vanity," Prowl said with new understanding.

"Put a quarter of your orn into anything and it becomes important," Laserbeak agreed. "I would say you will fly better if you preen properly but your type are not known for being good fliers in the best of situations," she chuckled. "Skyfire will need help as well so you can learn by helping each other."

"I had not considered the maintenance requirement of feathers," the shuttle admitted and displayed his efforts. "I may select another alt with simpler looks next time. Though I also hope that as a word with a middle class there will be specialists I can use."

"Likely," Prowl nodded. "There are for dragons. You are not the first very fancy beastformers."

"There are specialists for preening feathers in the places I have been," Sickleclaw offered having finished his fuel and watched the unusual group curiously. "Avianoids are not unheard of among most communities."

"Everything that flies has to make certain to maintain their wings. Boltbats do their own version of preening," Laserbeak said not liking the idea of losing the other avianoids to something so basic. 

"So do raptors like myself," Sickleclaw fluffed them. "It is not inexpensive. It is well worth the cost for the time it gives me. I cannot imagine how much time it would save Jazz or Skyfire."

"I need to go recharge. If you wish to continue talking the quiet will be soothing," Soundwave said standing slowly and pressing a hand against Jazz's shoulder. ~I will always welcome your presence but this new mech needs to be made comfortable around us if you want to stay.~

~I will work on him love. Rest well,~ Jazz pushed all he felt towards his mate with the words. Then he focused on his new mission: get to know and settle Sickleclaw. "I realize our meeting was unusual but maybe we can get real introductions in?"

The raptor willingly bobbed his head. "I am Sickleclaw of Steel Forest. I am a detective in the enforcers. Since my absence is documented as unwilling I expect to be reinstated once I pass a few tests to make sure I can still perform the duties."

"It will be a good thing to have that not held against you. I am Jazz. I am a musician by trade. My mate is Soundwave a former priest although he does not expect to return to that role. These are Ravage and Laserbeak, Soundwave's symbiots. They are hoping to eventually go into security or scouting," Jazz said. "This is Skyfire, he is a scientist and explorer." 

"You sing nicely," Sickleclaw complemented Jazz before looking at the avian big enough to challenge a dragon. "What do you study?"

"My specialty is exotic wildlife," Skyfire explained as he started absentmindedly preening his wing feathers. "I have made trips to several uninhabited worlds and compare the convergent development of different mechanimal and organic species."

Sickleclaw cycled his optics as he processed that. Then he looked at Jazz again. Then at Prowl. Then back to Jazz.

"You are not from Hausnest?" he spoke quietly.

"No, Soundwave found Prowl in a slave market on our world being sold as a mechanimal. He recognized him as sentient and purchased him. We legally freed him as soon as we could, and he was working to earn funds to make his way home. Our home was destroyed by the start of a war, and we were all trying to figure out what to do when Elder Typhoon and Dragon Amerith arrived looking for Prowl. He asked the Elder and his creator to allow us to come home with him and petition for asylum on Hausnest," Jazz knew he was taking a gamble but better to test this summary of what happened now on one individual with Amerith around than to start with the elder dragons. "That is why Skyfire and I do not know how to preen properly; we have reformatted to fit in better. Laserbeak and Ravage have always had their beast modes."

"Skyfire earned his place in offering me shelter and fuel should I need it when I had no way to pay and little hope of relaying," Prowl answered the quick glance.

The detective was silent, mulling that over and picking at what was and was not said. After a klik he bobbed his head in acceptance that the story was enough.

"We do have minerals if you need some supplements for frame repairs," Laserbeak offered. 

Sickleclaw considered. "Do you know how long until we reach Hausnest?"

"Originally it was about nine and a half nae'am or so but we are going to be adding some time heading for a port to take care of that ship and its crew," Skyfire said. 

"Supplements would be most welcome then," he looked down at himself and then their good finish. "Paint and wax would be most welcome as well. I would really prefer not to look like an outcast when we arrive."

"Those we have as well in several different levels of quality and function. We can experiment with some different finishes if you are interested," Jazz offered. "I have been experimenting with different finishes and colors for my train. Glitter and shimmer effects look interesting when I have it fully spread." 

"I do not need anything so fancy. It will be nice to look like a civilized being again though," Sickleclaw bobbed his head with a trill. "I am not badly damage. They did little maintenance and less care to my finish."

"It never made sense to me why someone would go to the expense of buying a living being as a pet or slave and then not take proper care of the purchase," Laserbeak grumbled.

"My owner of the past few decades did not buy me. He stole me from my then-owner," Sickleclaw explained. "It was not good but I was better cared for when I had more value."

"We can show you the colors we have available, and we can also look at getting other paints at the port if it has a high mechanoid population," Skyfire offered.

"Thank you," Sickleclaw bobbed his head.

* * *

Soundwave watched as Amerith deep scanned Wingthing anxious to hear the verdict for the two symbiots. If she rejected them he would have to determine if the pair truly wished to offline or wanted to survive. Defying Amerith would mean that he, his mate, and his small flock of symbiots would have fend for themselves at an unfamiliar space port without the protection of the dragons.

~There is nothing in them that should cause her to reject them,~ Ravage said. The longer the scans took the more the host's thoughts focused on the worst possible outcomes. It was a bit maddening but understandable given the coding Soundwave was resisting allowing an outsider to make this decision for him. 

From a different area Jazz pressed wordless support towards them until Amerith unplugged and took a moment to focus herself. Wingthing needed the time as well. He'd been as cooperative as he was capable of and she hadn't needed to use any violence but having his entire processor, coding, memories and how his spark looked to them sifted through another wasn't a fun process. Pressed against Ravage Howlback was still recovering from her scan.

"I agree with you. They do not pose a threat to Hausnest unless you do," Amerith gave her verdict and leapt onto the wall to leave through a tunnel there.

"Thank you, dragon Amerith," Howlback said respectfully as Amerith departed. "We will not forget this opportunity."

"Thank you," Soundwave said as well bowing his head respectfully as his conflicted processor subsided. There was no reason to doubt now. He knew the two symbiots would accept him as their new host. No lives would be unnecessarily wasted. 

He focused on the cougaraider first as the one who was most recovered from the invasive scan. "Howlback. Do you wish to join my flock of a free will?"

"Yes, I wish to share my determination, stealth and cunning with your flock. I will support you and be supported by you in turn. We are stronger together than apart," Howlback said listing off three of her positive attributes as was traditional for these events. She pushed aside her regrets over the loss of her former host and focused upon this new flock and what it could represent for them. It would be a very different existence and yet even in that first syncing to stabilize them she liked Soundwave's feel. The steady, pragmatic nature. The unshakable faith. How he viewed his symbiots as equals he commanded. Despite all she'd heard about being farmers until Jazz was famous enough and that the dragon's world wasn't industrial she knew she would have many opportunities to be herself and productive.

Soundwave focused on the boltbat next once he felt steady enough. "Wingthing. Do you wish to join my flock of a free will?"

"Yes, I wish to share my flight, stealth, and detection abilities with your flock. I will support you and be supported by you in turn. We are stronger together than apart," Wingthing straightened and forced aside his own unsteadiness to reply. This small flock was similar and yet very different from their former flock. Soundwave's steadiness and willingness to accept the unusual was a strong point in his favor as a good host for them. He had shown no disgust or dismay at the idea of adding more mechanimal symbiots, and he was going to a world where they would not be as unusual and strange. He knew he could take the opportunity say no and deactivate if necessary, but this felt right for both of them. It wasn't desperation leading to this choice as it had been when he had first synced with Soundwave.

"I welcome you into to my flock. We will be stronger with you than we were before," Soundwave said letting his pleasure fill his field.

"I, Laserbeak, welcome you into our flock," Laserbeak said from her perch.

"I, Ravage, welcome you into our flock," Ravage intoned in turn. 

"Merge with us and join our flock in spark never to be alone as long as I function," Soundwave opened his arms in welcome and spread his chest plates in an offer of permanence. 

Laserbeak moved first, showing in merging that she was willing beyond words.

Howlback went next unhesitatingly, pushing her way into the unfamiliar territory and trusting that she could protect her weaker partner from any danger. She found an accepting, welcoming spark that soothed her own battered one. The bond with his mate was present but muted, blocking her from that connection. She took no offense and approved of his actions; this merge was for the flock.

Wingthing went next, trusting that Howlback would have warned him of any trouble. Soundwave's strong spark was exactly what he needed. They would help protect this priest and host and make a good life for their new flock.

Ravage was there next, his spark strong with the long-term bond and that extra bit that came from being created from an independent spark. He needed a host now but his spark remembered how to exist by itself when it needed it.

The large, powerful spark that was Soundwave soon enveloped the smaller found, welcoming them equally. It was an effort to focus on creating the host-symbiot bond, a merge as deep as any bonding and far more complex for the number of sparks involved and that they were all bonded to each other when it was done. The current bonding was also complicated by the existing sparkbonds in the two flocks now merging into one. Those pre-existing bonds would start out stronger but eventually the entire flock would be interlaced into a smooth webbed bond with Jazz as a tag-a-long connected through Soundwave. As such the merge lasted far longer than most as all five had to work on lacing their sparks and existing bonds across the network. The strongest would always be with their host but those between the symbiots would eventually strengthen enough to survive his deactivation. Howlback and Wingthing both tried to ignore the knowledge that more symbiot bonds would have kept them going longer after the deactivation of their former host.


	2. Claiming Asylum

"Ravage and Howlback are trying a pincer movement on Sickleclaw," Laserbeak narrated cheekily. "Unfortunately they did not remember that Sickleclaw can jump over them. He is down the hall and heading for the escape."

"Ravage is pursuing Sickleclaw directly; Howlback is attempting to use a side path to get ahead of him and cut off the escape route," Soundwave continued his own commentary to Prowl and Skyfire as the detective and two cougaraiders practiced their pursuit and evasion skills.

"Are they doing a better job taking his speed and maneuverability into account this time?" Prowl asked, remembering the last attempt where Ravage had almost faceplanted into one of Typhoon's walls when Sickleclaw had jumped out of the way. The felinoid hadn't taken any damage but had been a disgruntled berthmate for the night. 

"Yes," Soundwave decided. "They have still not fully grasped what he is capable of. It is an exceptionally powerful frame."

"Similar to yours, really. You're both powerful two-legged hoppers when it comes to jumping. All that specialized leg cabling," Jazz trilled playful while the bond filled with what _else_ those legs were good at driving once they'd worked out positions.

"His frame type is a little less focused on jumping than yours. You should be able to out-distance him in a long chase although both of your frames are flexible and capable of sharp turns," Skyfire agreed. "Sickleclaw's ability to run as well as jump makes the comparisons more difficult but also more interesting for me."

~Got him,~ Howlback sent through the bond as she leaped out of the side at Sickleclaw causing the detective to slow enough for Ravage to leap at his back.

"In real life Sickleclaw would be trying to rip them open with his claws right now," Wingthing said with a small scowl as Soundwave continued describing the events to the others. "Especially Howlback who just came at him from the front. Jumping on a mecha with those sort talons is very risky." 

"I think Sickleclaw would be more likely to bite what is in front of him and sickle claw the one on his back," Jazz suggested. "His frame is flexible enough."

"He is what we call a bundle of sharp," Prowl chuckled. "There is no way to grab one that does not involve a lot of pain."

"All passengers prepare for landing on Hausnest in half eight rauj," Typhoon announced.

"Well sounds like the show is over for now," Laserbeak said as she hopped from Soundwave's shoulder down to Jazz's shoulder. "You want me to help get your feathers in order?"

"Yeah, I should probably look my best for our entrance," Jazz fluffed his feathers with a bit of apprehension at the approach of one of the most important first impressions of his existence.

~Ravage, Howlback, assist Skyfire by rounding up the last of the flightless pigeonoid eggs,~ Soundwave instructed as he gently stroked Wingthing's back. "Are you packed?"

"Of course," Wingthing replied. "I will help gather the last of our supplies. Howlback always leaves something behind if I do not check things over." 

"I will ensure everything not mecha is in stasis and stored correctly," Skyfire said as he stood. "I would appreciate help with my feathers when you are done with Jazz."

"Everyone is going to get the assistance they need," Prowl said firmly as he moved to lay out the polishing supplies. They'd all gone over and made sure everyone's paint was good a few njay ago so it was just polishing now.

* * *

"You look great," Jazz said to Skyfire as he made the last check of the thundercrest's back plumage. "Not a blemish on you I can spot."

"Me either," Laserbeak agreed as she settled on Soundwave's left shoulder for the meeting. Wingthing was already on his right shoulder after checking over Sickleclaw's finish who'd been just as anxious as everyone else now that he was finally almost home. He had the word of a dragon, a senior security dragon and an Elder that he had not deserted his post but even with that there was never a guarantee he'd be accepted back by his town, function and flock. It only reduced the odds of criminal charges to nearly zero.

Prowl took his place in front of the group with Skyfire between Jazz and Soundwave's flock. It was a subtle reminder for Skyfire, Howlback and Wingthing that the large shuttle was a part of the extended family. Off to both sides of the cargo bay were the remaining goods they had from Cybertron and the stop to sell the pirate ship and crew.

Amerith landed on Prowl's helm and settled behind his chevron just before the bay hatched opened and launched as soon as she saw light. From Prowl's happy rumble he expected it and the swarm of tiny dragons flying with her in a greeting dance. As optics adjusted to the light the dozen adult and larger dragons came into focus standing on the ground. Even so Prowl didn't move until his creator flew back and landed on his helm. Then he lead the odd collection of refugees and freed slaves out of the Elder and into the light and sharp, calculating gazes of almost three score of dragons.

"Greetings, Elders and fellow dragons. Amerith and Elder Typhoon have traced down me after my capture and brought me home," Prowl said with appropriate head bows and wing dips to the Elders, drawing some confidence from his creator's field and projecting it into his voice. He knew he had to keep that confidence if his adopted family had any hope of being accepted. 

"Unload the Elder," someone snapped in the crowd and two large adults moved quickly to comply with a hint of shame at not doing so faster.

"And the rest of this gathering is why Typhoon called a council early," a deep, grumpy voice rolled over them with the massive power of a dragon larger than a metrotitan.

"Yes, though one is a resident taken when Prowl was," Typhoon answered while her cargo was taken from her bay and stacked not far way.

"The raptor is Sickleclaw of Steel Forest. The burning thundercrest is an interstellar explorer designated Skyfire who would settle on Hausnest. The lyrebird is Jazz, an entertainer and head of the family of himself, the titanium nitrojumper Soundwave, and Soundwave's symbiots; the cougaraiders Ravage and Howlback, the cryo-condor Laserbeak and the bolt-bat Wingthing," Amerith introduced them. "They are seeking asylum."

"Symbiots...and Soundwave is the host," the rumbling voice repeated the words slowly as if it was old and now unfamiliar terminology being dredged from archival memory banks. "Their sanctuary status will be discussed at the council. As will the status of Sickleclaw and the dragon Prowl."

::Amerith. Are you aware that hosts are telepaths capable of controlling the minds of others?:: the Elder asked on a secure comm.

::Yes, Elder. We will all be fully screened before anyone moves freely.:: Amerith replied politely and relaxed when the Elder shifted in acceptance.

~I have had better receptions but at least we have not been thrown off yet,~ Jazz said silently to Soundwave finally thinking in the Hausnest dialect rather than his native Polyhexian. ~I am glad we got a chance to clean up and prepare for one of the biggest events of our lives.~ 

~Agreed. Many are suspicious. Some are curious. The largest, the Elders, are deeply disturbed though I am unsure by what,~ Soundwave agreed and had to contain his startled leap when Typhoon lifted off slightly and began a transformation sequences that showed her to be as large as any of other Elders. Sickleclaw didn't manage and leap almost straight up when his sensors detected the huge dragon behind him. By the time he landed he was trying to settle his feathers and looked distinctly embarrassed.

"It feels good to stretch out again," Typhoon groaned in pleasure as she extended every joint. "Who is coming with me to the Boiling Sea?"

"Definitely," the Elder who had spoken launched herself into the air, soon followed by the other true giants and two of the tiny security dragons quickly hitched a ride on Typhoon.

The force of Typhoon's downdraft almost knocked Wingthing off Soundwave's shoulder although a quick claw clench kept him in place. Jazz had shifted a bit closer to Skyfire and used his larger frame as a wind buffer.

The mood of the dragons in the landing area didn't change much once the elders left although it was easier on Soundwave now that the more disturbed dragons had left. Remembering Prowl's reaction so long ago Soundwave made no attempt to probe deeper into anyone's thoughts. Emotions were enough to gauge a crowd of this size.

"Please come this way to the waiting lounge, Amerith and Prowl," one of the security dragons said. "You're party will find suitable seating arrangements by following the guards."

~And be closely monitored in an enclosed area where we cannot cause trouble,~ Wingthing added while keeping his face as neutral as possible.

~It is what I would do,~ Ravage agreed. Amerith had warned them that this was the likely initial reaction to refugees. ~Remember everyone they are not going to treat us like mechanimals. Beastformers are the norm here.~ 

~Remember that every dragon is a _noble_ and we're sine civitas,~ Ravage added as the two dragons flew with the swarm of tiny dragons while the larger ones formed a loose circle around them to herd them towards a large building where they were met by beastformer guards and only two of the dragons, both only slightly larger than Prowl, remained to provide firepower should it be needed.

"Can any of them talk?" a brute of a bear-mech with thick red stripes on a dark brown pelt focused on the raptor.

"All of them. Their grasp of the language is good." Sickleclaw answered quickly.

A grunt answered but it left the bear in a better mood.

Jazz waited for a bit before the silence started to get a bit much for him. Turning to Sickleclaw he asked, "Are we on the same side of the planet as your home? I hope you can return there soon and be reunited with your flock." It was a way to prove they could speak properly and try not to appear too nosy by trying to question the guards.

"It is not too far from here," Sickleclaw replied keeping his reply equally vague but remaining polite enough that the guards would know he did not object to the question. "It should not take me too long to get home once the proceedings are completed." 

"Glad to hear that," Ravage spoke next. He was entirely too accustomed to proving he wasn't just a mechanimal to completely ignore the opening when it was critical to be acknowledged as a mecha, a person. It also helped distract him from his desire to scout the room and check out the guards that outnumbered them three to one. He was sure the bear was the leader of it after the dragons just by the way he stood. He was there as muscle but he was senior muscle.

Skyfire settled himself in alt and nestled into his feathers. He didn't actually recharge but it was a physical statement of not intending to move. As the largest being here he knew it was important not to project any kind of aggression.

The next significant movement came about a balo later and Jazz was pleased that he was using the local time units even in his processor. One of the tiny security dragons popped out of a wall.

"Sickleclaw. Follow." It ordered and the raptor was quick to obey.

"I hope the proceedings go well for him and that his capture and enslavement is not held against him. Having access to his flock and friends will help his continuing recovery," Soundwave said quietly as he took the opportunity to build the walls back up in his processor. It had been a long time since he had been around so many unfamiliar minds and having two additional symbiots was helping his barriers recover.

After about two balo the same security dragon popped out of the wall. "Skyfire. Follow."

~He is in a slightly different position from the rest of us,~ Jazz reminded the others as the largest member of the family left the room.

~Shuttles are odd cases as far as many colony worlds are concerned,~ Ravage agreed remembering their past research discoveries. ~They do not tend to get involved in local politics and tend to be surprisingly non-aggressive for their size. He is also a scientist so the argument to stay is different from ours.~ 

~Just his cover story says he is going to be treated differently. They are going planning to lie that he is from off world. The plan for us was to settle us in a way where the new faceplates would not be cared about,~ Howlback worked to shake off her nerves. ~I hate this kind of waiting,~ she grumbled to herself.

~We all do but it is not very different than waiting for prey to stalk,~ Ravage said slightly philosophically. ~If Skyfire is accepted I will take it as a good sign for us. I am a bit concerned about the elders and their initial hostility but they are the ones most likely to have been online on Cybertron under the Prime. Personal experience can make mecha bitter and wary.~ 

~Dragons have good cause to be unwelcoming. They are also rational enough to recognize individuals and who has power and who only existed. It is upon us to show them in our minds that we can be productive citizens and will not betray their hospitality if they grant it,~ Soundwave reminded them all firmly. ~The simple fact that we still function is a good sign. Once Prowl was no longer watching they did not need to keep us functional if they did not intend to give us a chance.~

~Way to make Wingthing even more paranoid, boss,~ Howlback said before almost biting her glossa at the comment.

Jazz thought it was a good sign that she was getting as snarky as Laserbeak. To him it meant that the bond was settling in well and she was growing confident in her place in the flock and of Soundwave's temperament.

~It is a bit comforting that we are not offline yet,~ Laserbeak agreed blandly as she carefully flew over and started preening Jazz's feathers. Her initial movement did cause some tension in the guards but as soon as she started working on Jazz's feathers everyone relaxed again. ~What do you know, it is like Sickleclaw said. This is so much of a common sight even for the non avianoids that it does not bother anyone.~ 

~It is a good sign in more than that,~ Soundwave agreed. ~It is a marker of a society where social contact is common. Such societies are often less violent than ones with strict rules on touching.~

Everyone did their best to settle and groom their nerves away as the next balo passed. When the tiny security dragon appeared everyone looked at it.

"Soundwave," it called sharply and flipped around to lead him to the door the others had been lead through.

Although he had partially been expecting Jazz to be called first given his mate had been listed as the head of the family, Soundwave rose and obediently followed the dragon keeping to a crawling walk to avoid appearing to try to outrun his guide. He knew Prowl and Amerith's reports had to have been already given to the council. That must be why he had been called first. After all, he was the one that found Prowl and started this whole journey.

The walk was surprisingly short. Though the distance was significant much of it was in a lift. In the close quarters it was difficult not to notice the guide's inherent distrust or how closely it matched Amerith's early on. It was their natural state.

He also caught the dragon's designation: Apron.

The final hall was fairly long and he was walked down six doors.

"Lay down," the dragon ordered and tapped the door open.

The empty room had only a simple berth with restraints visible. Soundwave obediently walked over and laid down on the berth waiting for the restraints to close on his limbs. He deliberately closed his bonds with the symbiots and Jazz as he would during anything requiring focused concentration. He had already cautioned them repeatedly that they should all do this during questioning. Better to have concerns in the waiting room than to have them react to something unknown to the guards and potentially be injured in retaliation.

If he had any doubts that this was Hausnest's equivalent of ISO it was gone now.

He forced himself to relax as he was bound and seven dragons arrived from different tunnels that were likely the primary transportation structure for residents. A gold and emerald one found a perch on one wall while the others gathered around him and plugged into his ports. He was rather surprised when the first of the many access requests was actually a request and not simply barging in.

Lowering his firewalls completely was a bit nerve-wracking as always as it exposed everything about himself to viewing, but the contact itself felt like Amerith's probe magnified fivefold. The dragon connected to the medical port on his head seemed to be concentrating on locating any viruses and malignant coding in his systems. The two linked to his wrist ports and the two connected to his chest ports were scanning his processor and memory banks for everything he had on Prowl as well as his own intentions. The strangest connection was the one messing around with his symbiot connections. Whether her intention was to examine how he interacted with the four of them or how the system worked at all was difficult to say.

For as invasive as it felt they weren't cruel or crude about it and the further along they got the more careful they seemed to be. 

He knew the moment one found his telepathy module. All attention focused on that and it was sharp, critical but not violent. One eventually backed away from it enough to watch the rest of him.

~Try to scan Strife,~ the order came with an image of the gold and green dragon.

Since he had been given the instructions Soundwave obeyed and focused on Strife. He immediately recognized her as a femme by her thoughts and could feel her unease and a low level hostility merged with curiosity over his abilities. She was trying not to think about how extensive they could be compared with anything she had encountered before. Ignoring but still hyper aware of the dragons connected to his processor and frame as a somewhat similar background noise to his mate and symbiots, Soundwave pressed against and probed the crude shields she was using to try and prevent his intrusion. The shields were similar to what Prowl had possessed when they met but were obviously her own and not implanted. It was confirmation that Amerith had done her very best to protect her creation and it would have held against anything native to his world.

Probing further into her thoughts felt intrusive to Soundwave and he was reluctant to push without a need, but the dragons had asked him to do it and she was obviously aware of the request. He didn't know whether this was a test of his abilities or his morals regarding them. Probably both with other things he wasn't contemplating. In that same moment he remembered that there were six dragons connected to him and watching his thoughts as well as how his ability worked. A delicate probe got further into Strife's thoughts. He could feel a gnawing hunger in the back of her processor, pushed down by a sense of duty and loyalty to her position and tolerated in much the same way an old injury was. Eventually anything became normal and easy to filter out for the most part.

Deeper and he knew she was senior in this group, chosen to oversee and protect the ones searching his processors because of it. 

Deeper still and she gave an unholy shriek and tensed for attack as he caught image-designations of several dragons important to her.

~Stop,~ the order came fast.

Soundwave immediately backed out of her processor and mentally pulled tightly into himself trying to leave no connection between them behind. There was a dull throbbing in his own processor as much from the concentration for the connection as well as its abrupt disruption, but he knew it wouldn't impede his function. ~Strife unharmed,~ he half-said to confirm his own actions and half-asked requesting verification. Even during his time in the priesthood and infrequent connections with Mindguard he had rarely had to do that kind of intrusive scan.

There was some dragon-chatter than Soundwave realized was a dialect of their own and not just sounds Amerith and Prowl occasionally made to each other and Strife calmed down with much puffing of her armor and hissing.

~Strife unharmed.~ the one who'd chittered with her confirmed. ~That last round of information is not remaining,~ he warned before he carefully isolated that package and removed it. ~If the Elders accept your petition will you work with us to improve our shields?~

~Yes, working with you to improve shields is something I half expected once dragon Amerith learned about my telepathy,~ Soundwave replied. ~I know there will be someone connected to me during those tests and situations. It will be foolish not to welcome a safety measure for myself and you.~ It was mildly uncomfortable having someone in his processor during those tests, but this little demonstration had already revealed how those tests would most likely go. He also made the offer that he thought Amerith was expecting. ~When more trust is built I can eventually help train other empaths and telepaths. Shielding for them is as important as it is for you. I was a priest and am used to handling shielding in large crowds.~ 

~Good,~ the dragon replied and watched systems as the others backed out one by one before disconnecting himself. The group left the way they came before Soundwave felt the restraints unlatch.

Once the restraints unlatched Soundwave waited for instructions in the blissful stillness and checked over his systems for any alterations. He didn't expect any damage or internal traps given how quickly the actual scanning had taken place. He expected that his offer of assistance would be accepted. As nobles and ISO they could order him to comply with their demands, but ISO would also realize that forcing a telepath to do something against their morals is very risky behavior. Better to lay a groundwork of expectations now and work toward a mutual agreement. He was reasonably sure they were watching how he processed the requests as much as the answer he arrived at.

After what felt like only a few kliks, a wima he corrected himself, but his chronometer informed him had been most of a rauj he felt the edge of a mind coming closer and the door for his size opened to the same little security dragon that had shown him in.

"Follow." it ordered and flew towards the lift he'd come down on. This ride was up and further than the room where his bonded and symbiots were in. When he stopped he understood he was on the top floor as the entire enclosure was transparent other than the structural supports set in a geometric pattern.

"Hello Soundwave," Skyfire smiled his way from his spot lounging in the bright sun.

"Hello Skyfire," Soundwave replied as he walked a bit closer to the large thundercrest while still remaining out of his shadow. His fur fluffed briefly as he settled onto the ground and stretched out to enjoy the heat and light. Now he truly understood why Ravage had always basked in sunlight when it was available and he had the opportunity. "Now we wait for the others."

"Yes. I look forward to having everyone present although this is certainly a nice place to relax while waiting," Skyfire agreed. "You teek better than I expected."

"As expected they tested my telepathy but not in a way that was truly painful for me or the test subject," Soundwave said, deciding to share a bit with the scientist. "They seem more interested in me helping improve their defenses than in using my talent in other areas." 

"It is the best way to use your skills with the minimal amount of risk," Skyfire agreed. "They spent some time testing my systems for stellar travel, but most of the examination was of my processor. I admit I focused a bit on the orszem and my studies of that species. They are strange enough to be of unrecognizable origin. Hopefully this stage of the testing will go as well for the others."

"Agreed," Soundwave said as he settled and tried not to think about contacting the others. The sunlight was helping a bit as it lulled him into a restful state.

* * *

Soundwave perked up when Jazz nudged their bond to open sometime later. ~Love you.~ He sent of wave of affection through it as he roused and waited impatiently for his mate to join them. "Jazz is on his way."

"Good," Skyfire said as he shifted a bit to let the sun hit another part of his back. "You two do much better together." 

"Affirmative. I believe this means we have all passed," Soundwave agreed and rolled to his pedes to greet his mate with an embraced as soon as the lift door closed behind him.

"It is good to feel you again," Jazz said soaking in his mate's field and the deep affection in their bond. They stayed that way for a little while before walking over closer to Skyfire and settling together on the floor. Jazz took a moment to take off his lyre train and rest it safely beside them before laying down almost on top of Soundwave. "They spent a lot of time checking my processor and systems."

"Entertainers have historically been occasional guises for spies," Skyfire said sleepily from his resting spot. "It makes sense that they would test your intentions and abilities."

"You are mated to a telepath. They may have wanted to see how that has impacted your own abilities and processor," Soundwave said, ignoring the ironphant in the room that the security dragons had wanted to know whether he was controlling Jazz. Having others be suspicious of telepathy was something Soundwave had dealt with for most of his existence. Really, Amerith and the security dragons were almost refreshing in their seemingly honest reactions. 

"Did they hurt you at all?" Jazz asked quietly. "Mine was just exhausting and uncomfortable but they didn't do anything bad to me."

"Negative. They checked my coding and had me do a test of my telepathy for them to observe. Nothing against my morals," Soundwave said quickly trying to sooth Jazz's brief anxiety. "They said they would like my help working on their shields if we are allowed to stay. I consider that a good sign." 

"You said yes?" Jazz was quick to check. "Then they will probably want you around. That makes you _useful_ to them. I wonder if we will see Prowl again before this is all settled."

"I would be surprised if we do," Skyfire admitted. "He and Sickleclaw are citizens."

"He spoke for us; we are here because of him. We might not see him immediately since he is a noble, but he might be expected to be responsible for us. Amerith might have taken that part since he is her offspring and barely mature," Jazz thought for a bit about what they'd learned on the trip here.

"I expect our next contact will be at our trial. They will want his testimony untainted by exposure here," Soundwave admitted.

"Time to make certain that he is not suffering from some kind of hero syndrome with us," Jazz agreed. "Ravage will be annoyed, but if everything goes well they will be able to spend time together later."

"I am looking forward to learning and consulting with other scientists once we have the opportunity," Skyfire said.

"I wish to meet the priests even though I do not intend to rejoin their ranks," Soundwave agreed. Having Jazz with him was making things feel more optimistic.

The three settled in the sun and waited to see who would arrive next. Only a rauj later Soundwave felt a brush against the bonds as Howlback bounded into the area. She immediately headed over to check her host and his mate. A quick sniff and she was torn between the sun and docking and docking won out. After having so many minds against hers she wanted the comfort of the only mind that should be there.

Soundwave obliged and settled to scanning through Howlback's processor, soothing her by replacing the memory of the contact with those minds. ~Were you harmed?~ he asked the cougaraider searching for any signs of problems. Other than being unsettled she didn't seem damaged.

~No. It was creepy. It was tiring. They have so much power over us. I could not stand to be the reason we are rejected. I am still settling with you,~ she rattled off reasons for being unsettled and wanting to reaffirm their connection.

~You will not cause us to be rejected,~ Soundwave said soothingly. ~You have the ability to play an important role here, and the security dragons are suited to recognize that part. You and Wingthing bring a new and welcome harmony to the melody that Laserbeak, Ravage and I created.~

~Your mate has been a strong influence on you,~ Howlback said recognizing the attempt to make her feel better. 

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave said with the warmth that Jazz had brought into his existence suffusing his field. ~Jazz is...~ he gave up on words and simply shared the potent call of his spark and just what calling it had overcome. Soundwave had not joined the priesthood out of desperation or expectation. It was a calling to him strong enough even the doubters had felt it and accepted him into the ranks.

~He is what a mate should be,~ Howlback said finally and settled down to draw comfort from the host. She stayed docked with Soundwave until Laserbeak tapped on the bond and joined them.

"Well that was annoying," the cryo-condor said as she landed on Skyfire's head and began preening the feathers above his optics. "They barely even spoke to me."

"They did not talk to me much either. Did they treat you like a mecha or a mechanimal?" 

"A threat," she huffed. "More mech than mechanimal. They fully expected me to understand and respond to what they did say."

"That is a good point in their favor although it probably means you will not be underestimated as much anymore," Jazz said relaxing back against Soundwave's warm plating. Mindful of where they were and who their hosts were Jazz decided to keep a bit formal with the titles. "Dragon Amerith did say they would recognize you as sentient and a being separate from Soundwave." 

"Yes and they were definitely checking on that," Laserbeak agreed and hopped down to Soundwave's shoulder to nuzzle him. "It will be strange being in a society that assumes mecha status for my frame."

"Strangely good?" Skyfire asked without onlining his optics. "Or just strange?"

"Strange but probably good," Laserbeak said after some thought. "I got used to being treated like an intelligent being by all of you. It might be nice to have more mecha treat me like that." 

~I think I will like it,~ Howlback told Soundwave. Her mind was finally relaxed after syncing and her frame felt warm and content in its dock.

"I do wonder how they tell the mechanimals from the alt modes," Jazz hummed. "Close range fields make it obvious but past that?"

"Perhaps coloration?" Soundwave offered thinking about Amerith's comment about his choice of the nitrojumper. "The few individuals I have seen who are not dragons seem to have markings and color schemes different from the mechanimal species."

"Movement would also play a role. Even among created beastformers there can be tells that one is not a mechanimal," Skyfire offered. 

"I did not know that," Jazz hummed. "I expect it is like most things where exposure teaches you. Much like being able to tell what level of noble you are dealing with based on their posture, look and just...." he waved a feathered arm and waggled it.

"Attitude?" Laserbeak suggested. "There is an arrogance that comes with being a noble that gets tempered in those of lower standing since they have to bend to those more powerful more often than their betters." 

* * *

It was nice to have a real berth again. It wasn't like ho...Cybertron. He was still only grasping the very basics of what it meant to live on a non-industrialized world. It didn't mean there were no factories or mass produced products. It just meant that they were very few of them. If it wasn't grown or made within walking distance you probably weren't going to get it unless it was on that short list that the dragons maintained for mass production. What they called a datanet was barely a comm network to Jazz. You could comm and you could text but there was no apparent archive of knowledge, fiction, artwork, games or anything else.

It would be nearly as unplugged as an off world vaccination only it was permanent.

No wonder Prowl had suggested bringing so much data with them. At least Jazz had his extensive music collection to help keep him occupied. Nuzzling against Soundwave's shoulder and burrowing his head didn't help him drift back into recharge. Reluctantly he lifted his head up and looked around for their new caretakers. Oh they were supposed to be guards, but the four beastformers were a lot friendlier than the first set they had encountered. 

They made no secret that they were part of the team tasked with making sure they adapted and became productive citizens. No one said 'rather than a drain' but it was clearly there. This was not a government with nearly unlimited resources. They may be willing to spend them on newcomers but they fully expected to be repaid in taxes. No one hinted at what failure might mean but Jazz had no doubt it meant their deactivation and a bad mark on the team's record.

Soundwave was still soundly in recharge though he'd be rousing in a few groons -- a ru'ang -- on his own. Skyfire was out cold and wouldn't rouse until the internal alarm went off for breakfast. Ravage was looking at him, his helm lifted with a clear question: are you getting up?

Jazz wiggled his way out of Soundwave's loose grasp and headed over to their guardians. Cooking was something that Soundwave had been working on learning, but it was time for him to start pulling his weight in other ways.

The thunderhorn beastformer designated Goldenhoof gave him a brief nod before turning his attention back to the plants he was chopping up. "These are domecaps. Most mecha's fuel tanks cannot process them properly unless they are cooked in a high heat oil. Red ground domecaps like these are usually prepared with rust and ground amethyst fruit. Mixed in with eggs or vegetables they make a decent meal." 

"And our fuel tanks are probably more delicate than most," Jazz nodded in acknowledgment of the truth. "They seem to be adapting but it takes time."

"Used to a liquid and powder diet or just very different composition?" Goldenhoof asked sociably. 

"Liquid energon," Jazz answered. It was nice to be around locals he didn't have to hide his ignorance around. "It is cheaper than real fuel on industrial worlds."

"I expect so," he nodded. "I've been to a couple other worlds. It might be cheap but it does not taste like much. I always feel a little hungry too on a liquid diet."

"Mineral supplements help with the taste although liquid energon has different flavors depending upon where it originates from. Dragon Prowl liked the more acidic flavors although he also has a sweet tooth," Jazz said with a smile as Ravage walked over to join them and monitor the fuel processing. Cooking was a bit of a challenge for Ravage given he had paws not hands. "Laserbeak can consume almost anything from a mechanimal but we think that is part of her being a cryo-condor." 

"No surprise there. While everyone can usually eat anything edible the alt you separate with affects what most like and what they can process best. I can consume mechanimal parts but they never process quite as well as mechaplants. Setback's the opposite. It is not always true that what someone looks like will tell their preferences but it's a good starting point," Goldenhoof chatted. "Changing alts to that extent is not common but it happens enough it is not shocking."

"So Soundwave's preference not to eat mechanimals fits well with the nitrojumper beast form he chose," Ravage said with a small nod of understanding. "I do not tend to do well digesting mechaplants. Felinoid mechanimals are almost exclusively predators; canids tend to be slightly more omnivorous in the wild." 

"Very true. Lyrebirds primarily consume nuts and fruit while thundercrests are predators. I understand that most of what you ate on your trip here were eggs and the occasional critter?" Goldenhoof asked. "Products of the non-crystal stock you brought."

"Yeah," Jazz said. "We always had a bit of access to real fuel due to the connections I had as an entertainer, but we started really working on adapting our systems to it once we realized we had to get out of there. Eggs seem to be one of the easier steps, and it helps that the flightless pigeonoids can produce sparkless eggs."

"Because of your bonded's background?" Goldenhoof asked.

"They use them as fuel for their offspring and as a weird form of payment for any micro axe beaks that live in their flocks. We could not bring any of the small robo-phorusrhacids with us to act as flock protectors, but I know Skyfire has copies of the coding for them," Ravage added. 

"Yeah. Well, neither of us are all that comfortable with deactivating newsparks, not even ones in eggs," Jazz admitted. "We each have to make sure we can before it was a kill or starve situation, but I am only slightly better at it."

"Yeah, we all agreed to let Skyfire and the symbiots do the hunting and deactivating needed. It is just easier on everyone given the bonds involved. When they hurt we do," Ravage added. "Not everyone needs to be good at everything."

"Then picking the beast forms you did will make your discomfort less noticeable to others," Goldenhoof said. "There are some priests who share your bonded's discomfort. Others view the predator cycle as Primus' choice for the natural order of the universe. It is not something most of us think too much about especially those focused on basic survival."

"Soundwave does not have issues with consuming cyber-bee honey or gnasher milk. Actual deactivation hurts his spark," Jazz paused before adding quietly, "and processor."

Goldenhoof gave a hum and slid the folded egg-veggie mix onto a plate before starting on another. "I imagine it would be hard to hear the final moments of your meal," he agreed quietly. "It should not be a problem here. Vegetarian diets are quite common. Who wants the first one?" He looked around all those up, including the other two guards that were up and about.

"Ravage, how about you eating this one and I will take the next?" Jazz offered giving the cougaraider an opportunity to play guard in a safe environment.

"Howlback will be up soon, and Laserbeak will rise after she does. Wingthing takes longer than everyone else because he prefers a nocturnal lifestyle. It will be useful when we are guarding livestock," Ravage said as he accepted the plate that Jazz placed on the floor for him. 

"That will be very useful on a farm," Milestone grinned at them from his black and white canid alt mode. "I am very impressed by your starting stock. What you brought will set you up well for several markets."

"Crystal bees are not really something that can be kept as stock, but we figured cyber-bees were a good choice that we could raise for fuel and to help with mechaplants. The rotobee hives are unusual but do a great job pollinating small crystal flowers since they hover well. We were not certain about bringing canids with us, but the andesine crystal-dogs are great at hunting rodents in burrows and tunnels. Skyfire found a beautiful deep red trio already trained to work together and a few gorgeous orangish red ones to round out the pack," Jazz grinned at the compliments over their choices of livestock. "Skyfire even found some shimmering siltrons. I do not know how well they will do in local pools since they are from one of the larger seas, but they have absolutely gorgeous shells and have a sharp but sweet taste to them."

"This is very good," Ravage said looking up from his meal. "The crystal bit hogs make good snacks as well as being able to hold supplies. The bismuth cocks are semi-domesticated, but they taste really good, lay eggs and look pretty. The crested presul crystalline grosbeaks Skyfire found were considered good luck whenever they were found on temple grounds back home. We brought them as much as a reminder of Soundwave's past as we did to be pretty exotics." 

"I am sure the nature-scientists will have a say before anything is brought out of stasis. They always make the choice on if a new critter is allowed. I hope most make it. The new variety will be very welcome once it has expanded enough to be anything but noble-fuel," Milestone's excitement radiated from him. "It has been ages since the last new breed was introduced. If you can successfully manage a farm you will never want for anything."

"Skyfire and Ravage would go ballistic if we randomly introduced things into the environment without careful scrutiny," Jazz said as Howlback disengaged from the group pile and came over to join them. "Ravage has watched too many documentaries on species introduced into environments that caused havoc. We brought some of them with us because the two of them and dragon Prowl like to rant and complain at the vid screen during the programs." 

Goldenhoof chuckled and put the next omelet down in front of Jazz. "I am sure they will not be the only ones once your collection is available. It will take time though at least I am looking forward to seeing some of what you brought becoming common knowledge."

"Entertainment-wise we tried to stick to things that did not need too much insider knowledge to be enjoyable. Prowl and Ravage brought lots of documentaries on how things work, ecosystems and scientific disciplines. I added as much music as I could. Laserbeak wanted her enforcement procedural programs, so we made certain to bring a bunch that talked about forensics and how disciplines work. Sickleclaw found some of those fascinating. Soundwave brought all the religious texts and songs from as many areas as he could manage so your priests could compare the stories and songs to their own. He enjoys tracing the historical origins and seeing how different frame types and cities interpret the same lessons and stories," Jazz took a moment to take a bite of the omelet. "I like the dome caps. Those would taste good cooked with some green gear apples and served over granite wafers." 

"They do," Milestone grinned and transformed to stand up for his breakfast. "And all that how-to information will buy you a lot of favors. I'm sure the government will claim a share or maybe a copy for their use but you will likely retain publication rights."

"Technical data is yours for a century. Then it becomes public domain. Fiction is yours for your functioning then goes to public domain," Setback said as she made her own breakfast of steak and eggs. "I am sure the priesthood will pay what you demand to gain control of any religious texts before they get out."

"Soundwave will handle any religious texts and the discussions about them with the priesthood. He is likely to want to share just to have access to what is available here. He will not go back to wearing the red, but he always had the right to do so back home," Ravage said before leaning over to lick Howlback's shoulder as she waited for her breakfast.

She ignored him and studied the cooking implements being used. "Those are not designed for my paws." 

"There are systems designed for quads," Milestone spoke up as she was served. "The four of us might be very familiar with our alt modes but much of Hausnest does not favor them nearly as much." 

"I will bring my creation's camping set if you would like to do some cooking. She is not a fan of two legs," Goldenhoof offered. "You have more manipulation with paws than we do with hooves but most of the equipment is the same."

"It used to be frustrating at times not being able to take a bipedal mode. It sounds like it will be different here," Howlback said finally after seriously listening to them and realizing how accommodating this world really was to their kind. "Wingthing will complain but I think he will enjoy it here."

"I know I will," Laserbeak said as she climbed up onto Soundwave's shoulder and then took off to fly over to the table. Grinning at Howlback, she said, "Relax, he is used being a launching pad in the morning. Most of the time he does not even stir."

"Soundwave can recharge through a lot as long as everyone close is mentally peaceful," Jazz agreed. "He is up like a shot if one of us has a bad memory flux." 

"He sounds like an excellent mate and creator," Milestone smiled at the two still in recharge. "They are worth all the work it takes to keep them."

"Yeah, I have always been amazed that he chose me," Jazz smiled fondly.

"Likewise," Ravage and Howlback said in unison.

"Your creation has camping equipment? What does she do?" Jazz asked to divert attention and get more information about their new home. Finding out how normal beastformers lived would tell them more practical information than Prowl's stories of his home among the nobles.

"She is a nurse specialized in sparkling care," Goldenhoof said proudly. "She and a few of her friends use camping as a stress relief. They camp in the nearby forest. As a family we usually go into the higher mountains. I enjoy watching thunderhorns in nature."

"Farming does not leave much time for travel that is not for the farm," Milestone added. "A large family can make it possible if you intentionally keep your farm from using all hands."

"Most functions do not leave much time for leisure unless one is wealthy," Setback pointed out.

"Leisure time is hard to come by when one is concerned about where ones fuel is coming from," Howlback agreed.

"It is important to divide up the labor so no individual is overworked at the expense of the others," Jazz agreed. "Music is hard field to make a living in especially if someone in the group resents the hours spent composing compared to laboring in a field. I lost a few potential partners before I met Soundwave because they thought my musical practice was fun not work." 

Setback snorted. "I have heard many of the same complaints about my endless reading. It is a common accusation leveled against non-traditional occupations. Folks that do not understand think we are having fun."

"Having the ability to do something not directly associated with fuel and shelter is a luxury made possible by the work of others," Jazz agreed. "We have talked about the balance that needs to be maintained between building my career and helping out on the farm. I am fortunate to have a family that will help support me until I can earn a living to support them again."

"You supported us once; we can support you for a while," Laserbeak agreed. 

"Thank you," Jazz reached out to caress her head. "Where is Vaporize?"

"Her usual, doing a sweep of the grounds outside," Setback chuckled and sat down to eat. "She will be in shortly."

"I wish we could join her but I know it is too soon. It feels odd not patrolling the territory around our host's resting place," Howlback admitted as she finished her own meal and watched Laserbeak begin eating.

"She will keep any possible trouble away," Goldenhoof said soothingly.

"Do any of you know how Dragon Prowl is doing," Ravage asked hesitantly. "It feels odd being away from him this long after so long living together." 

"I know he is going well. Healthy and sane. I expect Dragon Amerith is focusing him on his upcoming presentation. It is incredibly rare for one as young as he is to face the Elders," Goldenhoof explained.

"Prowl can do anything if he puts his processor towards it," Ravage said firmly. "He is very smart and determined."

"He is a good friend and very protective of what he considers his," Laserbeak agreed before looking over at Goldenhoof. "Thank you, the eggs are very good." 

"Thank you," the beastformer beamed. "Speaking of the trial, are all of you ready? Not that anyone is ever really ready to face _that_."

"As ready as we can be," Jazz said as he watched Soundwave finally online and shift Wingthing to the side. "Dragon Amerith and Elder Typhoon drilled us on our intentions and ability to help Hausnest's inhabitants. I know they would not have brought us if they thought we were a danger. I am anxious because I do not know what the future holds."

"We will be accepted or rejected," Howlback said almost philosophically. "There is little I can do to change that. I did not expect to survive this long after we lost our first host. To have the possibility of a living on a world like this is beyond my expectations." 

The various guards nodded as the door opened and the feathered flying wing alt of Vaporize slid in.

"All is calm," she reported and a tiny bit of tension drained from the others.

"How much longer is he likely to recharge?" Milestone nodded towards Skyfire.

"Until we jump on him," Ravage said as he stretched and licked Howlback's ear affectionately.

"He will get up shortly," Jazz promised as he walked over and began stroking Skyfire's wing with smooth but firm strokes. It was a way they'd learned to rouse the thundercrest without getting knocked over by a very powerful frame. Not that he didn't apologize for the instinctive reaction.

"Skyfire is enjoying his time with others to guard him," Soundwave explained as Wingthing reluctantly launched over to the table. "When working alone he must recharge while still on guard." 

"It is not as good a rest," Goldenhoof agreed and set an omelet in front of Wingthing and one for Soundwave shortly afterwards. "I was always on guard when we camp for vorns. There are predators that will hunt us here though there are not many."

"I have files on them for you," Vaporize said seriously to the now very alert symbiots. "They are scheduled as part of your lessons along with the more aggressive mechaplants."

"How can a plant be aggressive?" Laserbeak asked.

"Oil sundews, cable-vines and morphobot can be," Skyfire said as he stretched out a wing and eventually rose to his pedes. "There was always the debatable eel plants."

"Those are mechanimals," Ravage said firmly in what was an old debate now joke between them. "They bite; mechaplants do not bite." 

"That is not how science defines the line between mechaplant and mechanimal," Skyfire replied in the same tone while Jazz snickered and several others watched with relaxed amusement.

"Please eat," Goldenhoof told him as the first of several omelets landed on a plate for him. "We need a great deal of time to prepare you for your encounter. Even as refugees it is expected you will be of proper finish and dress to face the Council of Elders."

"Show level finish it is," Jazz agreed as he headed over to the small stash of supplies they had been allowed to keep with them only after careful examination. He suspected Amerith had vouched that she had packed those supplies for them. "Are we looking at fancy or practical as best for the meeting? We have shimmery paint as well as solid in all of our colors." 

"You wish to be an entertainer, a singer and performer, yes?" Setback asked.

"Yes," Jazz nodded.

"Then I would present as such. A show finish for you. Everyone else should look your very best though practical. You wish to be seen as farms, merchants and scientists. These are the rulers of Hausnest, the Elder dragons and Praxus herself. Even a slave is polished up if sent before them," she said firmly. "Soundwave. I would show my optics and use as close to the red of a priest as is legal if I were you. You may not intend to rejoin the order but you left in good standing with the right to keep your optics. Even dragons respect a mechanimal priest. Use it to your advantage."

"Wingthing, you have a good hand and head for color. How about you work on my train and lyre? It is going to take me a while to get into a show finish so it should not cut into your own prep time," Jazz asked as he lifted each container of paint and reflexively checked for expiration dates as well as color palettes. Nothing should be expired or contaminated, but this was as important as any show he had ever put on back on Cybertron. Nothing could go wrong this time. Their very sparks depended on it. Rejection meant execution. He was sure of it.

* * *

Skyfire flew to a great empty plain of dusty desert and landed under the guard of two pai and several adult dragons. Once he had landed and the others disembarked he transformed under the watchful gaze of the two pai that had landed while the much smaller and faster adults circled above. There were mechanimal guards we well. Both the team assigned to them and another dozen had arrived in Skyfire and two unsparked shuttles.

"There is Prowl!" Laserbeak called out when he was barely a dot to the others. "He seems a bit bigger than he was when we last saw him."

"Probably due to a sibling or another relative who missed him and wants to protect him by feeding him up," Jazz said quietly as he fidgeted briefly with his train before being satisfied with the results.

"It is your imagination," Skyfire told them. "An adult dragon's mass does not change noticeably four njay. He does look to be in fine color and flying well."

"Of course. Dragon Prowl always flies well," Ravage grinned and watched Prowl come in for a landing and tried to pick out the security dragons hiding amongst his elaborate armor and even more elaborate dress. Much to Jazz's pride and amusement it seemed to have drawn significant influence from their first big outing. Prowl the pet had looked amazing at that gala and he looked even more so now. There were more flowing pieces, each carefully designed not to interfere with his flight while draping beautifully along his frame when he walked.

It didn't take much to know that Prowl wanted to come greet them once he landed and had been told not to. He kept trying to subtly check the group by stealing glances as he straightened every last piece into position with the help of several security dragons and both larger adults that had come with him.

~No comms,~ Soundwave reminded the group as he purposefully kept to the far side away from the dragon. Talking to or approaching Prowl was forbidden right now both by tradition and concern about Soundwave's telepathy.

Jazz gave a gentle bow and wing dip to the dragon trying to make it look as natural as possible. Politely acknowledging Prowl's presence shouldn't get them in trouble since he was their sponsor and politely acknowledging your social betters had never been a bad thing. 

"Oh wow," Laserbeak couldn't keep the half-terrified awe in her voice as she zeroed in on the first Elder she spotted coming in. "Remember that reconstruction of a metronaut we saw? Elder dragons are _larger_."

"Impressive," Skyfire said with both mild fear and scientific awe in his voice. "The elder is certainly larger than anything I anticipated, although I assume Praxus is even larger given she is a dragon metrotitan."

"Larger..." Wingthing said shakily from his spot on Soundwave's shoulder. He was trying to put up a brave front, but the enormous size difference and knowledge that the being approaching had a breath weapon was almost more than the small bolt-bat could take. 

~Calm,~ Soundwave focused on his most nervous symbiot while his mind and symbiots began tracking the Elders coming in from all directions. He knew it was theater, a show put on to impress upon those watching that even metrotitan dragons can fly. He knew and it still worked. They were massive, slow in the air but they knew how to handle their mass as they came in for an incredibly light landing in a clear order around them. He might not know what the order was or what it meant but once the first landed each set down to the right of the previous one, forming a circular U as they curled their tails over their backs, folded their wings and arched their necks to focus on the wide open space in the middle and by default watching and judging those already there.

Gradually he picked the order out; it was by size, which meant it was also most likely by age. The smallest and largest Elders would be next to Praxus.

Watching Praxus come in actually skiched Wingthing's processor and he dropped unconscious, incapable of grasping a dragon twice the size of the Elders come in and spread her wings over the entire gathering as she landed. Fortunately his claws stayed locked on Soundwave's shoulder so it was easy to subtly support him until Wingthing eventually recovered and tentatively came back online. The sight of the enormous city dragon intimidated the entire group into a submissive silence. 

Once the enormous dragon had landed there was a brief moment of silence as everyone took in the display of power and strength before them. Even Prowl and the other dragons were showing submission to those clearly so many times their better. Soundwave didn't have to calculate the odds of any given hatchling reaching Elder status to know it was incredibly rare. Those here were every Elder dragon in existence. Whether it was by outliving, outfighting, politics, wealth or a combination of it all not many could gather the resources to grow that large and then maintain it. He truly did not want to know how much energon each required an orn just to maintain their bulk.

"Prowl. It is good to welcome you back," Praxus spoke with a deep, reverberating rumble that was pure creator. "Introduce those who seek asylum in your designation."

Prowl stepped forward with a dipped head and deep wing bow directed at Praxus before speaking. "Noble elders, I would first introduce Jazz, the head of his household and one of the reasons I am able to be here today."

Jazz straightened as best he could and stepped forward out of their little cluster of refugees. It made sense that Prowl would start with him since he had the most experience dealing with nobles but was also one of the least complicated member of their family.

Prowl continued with his carefully rehearsed introduction, "Jazz is a capable musician and composer who has an open processor and adaptable nature. He and his family made every effort to help me gain my legal freedom while protecting me from any potential enslavement attempts. He welcomed me into his family and helped to find ways for me to earn the funds to make my way back here under my own power without having to resort to degrading behavior. When we figured out that war was coming to his world we all searched for a new home that would accept all of us while still allowing me to earn funds to make my way back home."

When no questions came he continued.

"Soundwave," Prowl paused for the host to step forward and bow. "Was the one who found me in the slave market. He bought me to save me from an arena owner. He recognized me as sentient when I was claimed to be a mechanimal. It was under his authority that I was repaired and my voice and wings returned. Primus guided him to me and he listened. He deserves to wear the red as much as any priest."

Soundwave could feel every optic in the area focused on the lines of red edging his frame. Having his optics exposed to all these strangers was uncomfortable but necessary. None of it was a lie. He had earned the right to have them and maintained it in the way he left. It was simply not what he wanted to be judged as. 

Prowl continued with the more controversial part of Soundwave's presence. "He left the priesthood after bonding with Jazz but was in good enough standing that we could visit temples and stay there as honored guests. Yes, he is an empath and telepath as are all Hosts. It causes him spark pain to harm anyone with these gifts from Primus, even someone who is trying to harm him."

"Have you witnessed him using his gifts to harm?" one of the elders asked with an even voice that still carried great power.

Prowl nodded, "A merchant who wanted to own me sent a group of mercenaries into our home to abduct me after Jazz refused to sell me to him. Ravage and I offlined and severely injured several of the attackers. Soundwave incapacitated one of them with his telepathy. He did not cause any physical harm to the mercenary, and I know the mercenary recovered because he was put on trial for the home invasion. It was the most aggressive action I ever saw him take and it was taken in defense of his severely injured symbiot and the rest of his family." 

"A reasonable cause to deactivate by any means," the same Elder rumbled acceptance. "Soundwave. How does this attack operate?"

Soundwave carefully made a step forward and bowed deeply to the assembly and particularly toward the speaker. "Great Elders, as many of you may already know there are three primary forms of psychic strikes used by telepaths; I prefer to use the reflective method. To defend my family I reflected his own aggression and intentions back into his processor as disruptive energy. The more violent the intent, the worse it is for the attacker's neural network. This method will overwhelm the target and cause a shutdown due to overstimulation. In an escalating situation that is not yet violent I can trigger a memory outside the current situation to temporarily disrupt the building aggression. This is also useful for memory purges and similar memory issues. The third form is one I can rarely perform. It is a pure energy strike to overload a being's neural network."

"What of the ability to take over the processor or frame of another?" An emerald, ruby and ivory encrusted Elder asked with a warning rumble.

"I believe I understand the theory. It is not something I can accomplish," Soundwave answered firmly.

The Elder focused on Amerith.

"All scans indicate he speaks the truth. I believe it is a moral inhibition rather than a matter of strength," she answered.

"I believe that taking over someone's processor or frame in such a manner is on par with forced enslavement like what happened to Dragon Prowl," Soundwave said solemnly while he allowed his displeasure to bleed into his field. 

"Where did these beliefs come from?" Praxus asked.

"All Hosts are telepaths, and we are often feared by others because of the depraved actions of a few. There are those who wrongly view our spark bond relationship with our symbiots as a kind of telepathic slavery. The stronger the empath or telepath the more control one must display," Soundwave thumped his tail in displeasure. "As a priest the idea of taking someone's free will like that is only to be done as a last resort as a temporary measure. It is something that would have to be atoned for afterward." 

Several Elders nodded though it was only when Praxus did that his answer was accepted as enough.

"What status do you intend to have amongst the priests here?" a glossy black Elder with the battle scars of a warrior dragon demanded.

"I would be a friend and reference point for discussions and any needed help if they will allow it. I enjoyed my life in the temple and would have stayed if I had not met and fell for Jazz. I left the priesthood to support my mate and his career as well as to allow my symbiots to flourish in whatever field they chose. My intent here is to initially devote myself to our farm and securing our future," Soundwave said. He felt an overall approval and a couple points of relief among the Elders. 

"Skyfire," Praxus focused on the largest mecha before them. "Why is your cover for settling so much different from the others?"

"Great One, I am a scientist who specializes in studying exotic planets and the inhabitants whether they are mechanical, technorganic or organic in nature," Skyfire said with a deep bow that dropped his wings to the ground. "Shuttles like myself are known to lay eggs on whatever suitable world happens to be available. Dragon Amerith said that having me introduced this way will allow more of my scientific knowledge to be immediately useful. It would also allow me to be true to myself and my desire to study things here with fewer lies. Though I have no spark connection to Jazz and Soundwave or their flock I consider them and Dragon Prowl my extended family."

Prowl gave a rustle of his wings and received a low hum from Praxus.

"Skyfire gave me an oath of hospitality when I had nothing to reply in kind with. I gave what I could in return and now I can offer the hospitality he earned if this council allows," Prowl said with far more formality than he usually managed. "He has been a good friend."

Several Elders nodded slightly in acceptance of the statement and just how important it was even from one so young. Just because many had the right to overrule the youth's oath did not make it any less potent or shameful to refuse.

"How do you intend to balance science and the farm you have a stake in?" an Elder asked.

"Initially the farm will be my base of study and focus while it develops," Skyfire explained directing his attention to the Elder speaking. He didn't want to overwhelm them with scientific terminology but he was definitely not going to act like he didn't expect them to understand. "As species are authorized to be removed from stasis I intend to observe how they develop on this world in its conditions. I can take the observations I make and compare them to other species I have studied on different worlds as well as species here. Convergent development is part of my field of study." 

"I look forward to reading your papers," the Elder rumbled. "I am the cyberformer and ecologist that designed Hausnest as it is now."

"Wingthing," the warrior Elder caused the small being to faint again. It earned him a couple snorts and a wing-bop as they waited for the symbiot to regain awareness. "Why did you join Soundwave?"

The symbiot could barely look at the assembled dragons around them. Keeping his optics firmly locked on the ground he haltingly spoke up. "Howlback and I lost our host when the transport we were on was attacked by pirates. They offlined him because we did our duty as security officers and acted to defend the passengers. Howlback and I were caged like mechanimals to be sold as slaves or pets. Not that it mattered because we knew we were going to offline from the bondshock before long. I was in worse shape than Howlback and knew I was going to go first. All of a sudden there was a host outside our cages talking to us. All symbiots know that a non-bonded sync with a host can give you time to find a new host. After Dragon Amerith gave approval he let us sync. His systems were soothing and his processor was supporting. He already had mechanimal symbiots so we knew he understood us and our needs. We needed a new host or we would offline. He was our only option, but he was a good one." 

"Soundwave. What do you gain or lose by taking on these two?" the same Elder asked.

"Host and symbiots share a culture of mutual support strengthened by our flock bonds. The loss of one symbiot from a flock does not cause the surviving symbiots or host to offline as the survivors support each other. Hosts have a better chance of surviving bondshock from the loss of all symbiots in the flock although it can cause great harm. Bonded symbiots that lose their host eventually offline from the system shock and strain," Soundwave almost vented given how personal this subject was for his frame type. "Hosts have a code-deep duty to assist bondshocked symbiots if they are discovered in time. The most common method of assistance is a non-bonded syncing to help their systems stabilize until a new host can be located. Unfortunately hosts are very rare in the best of circumstances. After Dragon Amerith gave approval Wingthing and Howlback were given the choice to join my flock or reunite their current flock in the Well. Adding them gives my flock more stability, a felinoid partner for Ravage, and a night-dwelling flier to watch over us." 

"Does it affect how long you expect to survive?" another Elder asked.

"No, although being in a family can extend the life of an injured symbiot since docking will allow the host to repair their damaged systems," Soundwave explained. "Symbiots benefit hosts in less tangible ways. In addition to be protectors from physical attacks, symbiots can act as buffers to help ease sensory overloads. Sometimes a crowd can become overwhelming for a telepath or empath due to the surrounding emotions and thoughts. Symbiots can help to block the excessive input and allow the overtaxed processor to stabilize." 

A pale pearl and silver Elder cocked its head. "Would you prefer not to be a telepath?"

Soundwave shook his head, "It is occasionally a temptation, but I believe telepathy is a gift and burden given to me by Primus for a reason. If I was not a telepathic empath it is possible I would have missed Dragon Prowl in the slave market. At a minimum it would have taken much longer to understand what he is and help him properly." 

"Laserbeak, Ravage, what do you feel about the new members of your flock?"

Laserbeak paused and visibly waited for Ravage to speak first. "Howlback is a fellow felinoid who can help protect our farm. Our thought processes are similar yet different enough to provide alternative points of view. She is security trained, and we can work and hunt together. Wingthing is a night flier which is something our flock lacked. He is suspicious and cautious; traits that are helpful in security and defense of a home. I now know their sparks, and I know they are as protective of our flock as I am. We will eventually become closer than we are now, and the closer our flock becomes the stronger we all are."

Laserbeak added her answer. "Normally courting an unbonded symbiot into a flock takes longer than the short time we had to add Wingthing and Howlback, but we are also raised to anticipate that adding a bondshocked symbiot may occur at any time. Most of us have spent only a limited time without a family bond as a support network, so the idea of leaving a fellow symbiot trapped to suffer without one seems cruel. It helps that Wingthing and Howlback have personalities that mesh well with us." 

There was a moment of silence as the dragons exchanged looks. 

"What would happen if they did not get along with you?" Praxus asked.

"What does any family do when personalities do not mesh?" Laserbeak asked rhetorically. "You work on compromise and acceptance for the good of the whole. Normally the courting process helps to weed out those potential issues so compatibility problems are most common in our situation. We are all taught even as hatchlings to remember that we are going to be a part of a greater whole."

"The spark bonds help immensely to curtail problems," Ravage added. "It is difficult to have continuing hostilities when you can feel how it impacts everyone in the flock." 

"May I speak, Great Dragons?" Soundwave asked and waited for Praxus to nod. "If a symbiot is so incompatible that the situation is untenable it is possible to break the flock bond by transferring it to another host. I have not spoken to one who had this happen. It is only in the histories and lessons all hosts learn before maturity. It is greatly shameful unless it is done as soon as possible after a situation such as Howlback and Wingthing where the original bonding was the only way for them to survive. Even then it is a very painful and distressing experience by all accounts. Accepting a new symbiot into a flock is taken as seriously as one takes becoming a conjunx endura and spark bonding to another mecha."

Various Elders nodded in acceptance.

"Then I wish you the best in remaining a strong family," Praxus said. "What is the desire among your family for more creations, either symbiots or mecha?"

"Ravage and Laserbeak have both expressed interest in the distance future; Howlback and Wingthing are still recovering psychologically from their loss so I do not know if old viewpoints will still apply, but Howlback did have a creation a long time ago who she lost contact with when she joined a host moving to another colony. It is something Jazz and I have discussed although with the change in circumstances any thoughts of creating our own sparkling for him to carry have been postponed. Our flock is already looking at adjusting to two new symbiot members and adapting to a new world; adding in sparklings of any kind at this point would be unwise. Creations of any kind require stability and attention in order to thrive properly. These are things that will not be readily available until we are well established financially and socially," Soundwave replied. "Jazz as my conjunx endura is an accepted member of the flock even though he is not a native to our culture. Offspring of any kind are raised communally by the flock. I have docking space to support several symbiot offspring once conditions are favorable for their creation. If there are no hosts here then we are limited on the number of symbiot creations to my docking systems capabilities." 

"No mecha will have a creation on Hausnest," Praxus rumbled with a glare towards Amerith. "Your coding is still deemed as dangerous as it was when we fled."

"We understand and accept that restriction," Soundwave said with a deep bow to the Elders. Not having a sparkling in the future was unfortunately but did not change his feelings for his family. "Hosts and symbiots have always had to control breeding rates no matter what world we inhabit." 

"If you do not we will see to it that it does not survive," they were all warned. "No half-breeds either," was directed towards Skyfire.

"Understood," Skyfire said. "As a shuttle and a scientist I was always taught not to breed with the natives of the planets I study. Maintaining that distinction in my processor will not be an issue."

"Good," Praxus settled and with her the other Elders.

"Prowl. Have you explained to Ravage his status?" A deep and light blue Elder asked, startling the young adult into looking at her with wide optics.

He quickly collected himself to answer. "I believe so, Elder. There is an equivalent situation they are familiar with from their world. A noble and a commoner. He may have status from our relationship but he will not have any rights from it."

The Elder looked directly at Ravage looking for his viewpoint. "I have never personally been in this situation before, but I was around for Jazz's experience so I know how to handle it on my side. Dragon Prowl is gracious in accepting me as a lover, and I have no intention of abusing it." 

"Prowl will have guidance to avoid complications. You will if you ask for it. The adjustment team assigned to you will find someone," the Elder agreed.

A small brush from Soundwave against the bond reminded Ravage to respond verbally to the offer here as well as to those who would do so. "I will take that offer. There is no shame in asking for help in an unfamiliar situation." 

"Jazz," an Elder focused on him. "Perform for us. We would see your skills for ourselves."


	3. Building a Future

Despite a couple slips from Elders that more than hinted that it was already decided in the family's favor it was a stressful four njay before the formal notice reached them and another two before all ten boarded Skyfire to fly to their new home. From the look they got from the air it was a functioning farm devoted to small livestock only without any livestock in residence. Several barns and small pastures plus a central building that had just seen some new construction. Ending in front of that central building was a short bare-ground runway set to Skyfire's needs that also looked much newer than the rest.

On landing Milestone immediately dropped to all fours to scout out the barns and pastures while Vaporize took to wing to ensure it was safe.

"If you wish your symbiots may scout but I would prefer if you, Jazz and Skyfire make sure you can live in the main house while small repairs are made," Setback focused on Soundwave. "If it is unlivable that needs to be known as quickly as possible."

"We will scout out the territory. The rest of you should check the house. I trust that Laserbeak and Ravage can tell if it is suitable for us," Wingthing said as Howlback sniffed the wind testing it for new smells and potential trouble.

"Sounds good," Laserbeak agreed. "Ravage and I can explore with you later and scope things out."

Soundwave nodded faintly in agreement with the arrangement, ever aware that they were being watched for any cracks in any lie they might be presenting and watched the newer pair went off to check out the grounds together. It was obvious they would patrol separately once they were more familiar with the territory.

"It looks like this was an existing farm," Jazz said quietly to Milestone. "I hope no one was evicted."

"Oh no. When the last farmer extinguished his creations did not wish to continue running it. They sold the livestock to others and the land back to the government. Once you are deemed stable enough to pay taxes you will be allowed to buy it from the government if you want to stay here." Milestone explained as they headed for the shuttle-scale new construction side of the farmhouse. "The fact that no beastformer residence would be scaled for Skyfire actually made this easier. Soundwave is tall but not outside the common range of larger frames." He paused at the door and looked up. "Skyfire, if you would palm the upper control panel to ensure it is tuned correctly."

"We could adjust the rest of the property once we have sufficient funds," Jazz agreed as he watched Skyfire touch the panel and the large entrance slid open for them.

The exposed area was a cavernous space as far as Jazz was concerned after their quarters during the interviews, but it felt considerably smaller once the thundercrest shuttle entered the room to give perspective of the resident and room.

"I expect to spend a lot of time outside working while we settle in so this is more than sufficient. I will eventually need to either build or convert a property into a laboratory," Skyfire said after examining the skylight entrances small enough for Laserbeak and Wingthing up near the ceiling. He quickly found the controls and experimented with the shutters on them. 

"Good. The small door on the left wall leads to the older house," Milestone explained. "Until you buy the property you will need to clear any changes you want to make. Afterwards it is yours."

"Milestone. Are repairs considered changes?" Soundwave asked.

The canid blinked at him in near-incomprehension. 

Setback shook her head. "No. Repairs are repairs. Changes mean removing or adding to the current layout. Buildings, walls, fences, water holding and the like."

"So it is okay to fix a damaged wall but putting in a new fence would need approval," Ravage said with a small nod. "Makes sense from a practical standpoint. Having to contact someone anytime a fence broke would get old fast."

~The fencing in the northern pasture connected to the barn is going to need modification if it is going to keep the flightless pigeonoids inside. Wingthing thinks it is going to need a mesh roof depending upon how many predators are around.~ Howlback reported back to the group.

~Noted. We'll check out the local avianoid population later,~ Laserbeak replied. 

"Wingthing has reported on some fencing changes are needed for the flightless pigeonoids. Either mesh or additional rails to keep them in and avian predators out," Soundwave reported as all but Skyfire entered the building for their size. Much like Skyfire's quarters it was little more than a large room with a couple posts to support the second floor and roof. A table for six in need of some repair and a few other bits of furniture was placed about and next to the heating unit's output was old bedding suitable for only one or two. The stairs to the second floor were wide, deep and against the back wall.

"I will walk you through the process as soon as you are sure what you want to do," Setback nodded. "The forms are simple if you know exactly what you want."

"We will need bedding and some furniture and parts to repair it," Jazz said after he gave the room a sweep and went to check out the heater. "It's definitely big enough for us. What is on the second floor?"

"Storage," Milestone answered. "Standard farmhouse design. Drygood storage on the top floor. Ground floor is for living. The cellar is for cold storage."

"If it has the same amount of floor space we should have a lot of storage area. What is the growing season here?" Ravage asked taking note of the temperature of the farm. "Are we looking at having to store for a dormant season or having continual crops to rotate?"

"There is not the dormant season I am used to with dangerous weather though there is a definite crop rotation if you wish to produce fuelstuffs all njay," Milestone answered easily. "I understood you were going to farm mechanimals?"

"We are but the weather here will impact purchasing foodstuffs for them. Depending upon the types of livestock we breed we may decide to grow mechaplants to feed them," Ravage explained. "I watched as many documentaries on raising livestock as I could while we were planning to leave. A lot of them were historical in nature but the practical parts seemed nearly universal." 

"Agreed. If you have the numbers to farm your own feed it is a good idea. We also have a small garden for our fuelstuffs when the weather is right. It can be well worth it especially in seasons where sells are not good and we have to be very careful what we buy." Milestone nodded. "There will be bedding before dusk. It should have been ready to live in when we arrived."

"I am just happy Skyfire's area was ready to move into," Goldenhoof snorted. "It has been short notice. They prioritized correctly. The new residents can clean up. They do not build on that level." 

"The two of us could sleep with Skyfire if necessary," Jazz offered. "There is enough room in there for the three of us to cozy up assuming the symbiots dock up for the night. It might be a good idea anyway on nights when it gets cold to save heating costs."

"I would not mind the company," Skyfire called from his room. 

"You should have bedding no matter which room you recharge in," Milestone objected. "Goldenhoof, if there isn't bedding on the second floor go with Skyfire to pick up what we need."

Goldenhoof nodded and watched the black and white canid run upstairs. As the padding of fast paws sounded above them he looked at his charges. "Check the windows, walls, fuel stores and as much mechanics as you understand. If I am going to make a run to town for supplies I intend to get it all at once."

Soundwave headed to the basement while everyone else spread out to search the ground floor. Ravage found a stuck window that Goldenhoof agreed needed some grease. Laserbeak caught a couple of razor rats up near the ceiling. and Soundwave found what could be a small burrow in a corner so traps were added to the list. Jazz confirmed the small kitchen seemed safe and secure and at least the basic functions worked. The heating system was likewise functional for now.

"I believe there is some fuel," Soundwave came up to the main floor with a sampling of what he had found and set them on the table. "How editable these are is debatable."

"It is fuel. I take some of these things camping," Goldenhoof agreed with a dubious tone as he checked out the containers of preserves, oil-encased, acid saved and pressure-sealed fuels. "It is likely all from this farm so how viable it is will depend on the old owner's skill. You should try some of each of what is here to find out if you can digest it but we definitely need some fresh fuels to add to it."

"So there is bedding for an emergency," Milestone said as he came down without bringing it. "It is stale and tattered. It is better to get new since it sounds like we need fuel anyway."

"I can go further than the nearest town if there is a government storehouse or better location to shop," Skyfire offered from where he was sitting to watch what was going on.

Setback leaned against him with a scowl marring her strong predatory features before she looked up at him. "I believe the best course of action is to pick up what we need for the next couple njay in town to tide us over until we can make a complete list of immediate needs to repair and stock the property. I will take that list and get it from a warehouse."

"So bedding and basics for everyone plus fuel for three njay. We will supplement that with what Soundwave found in the cellar," Goldenhoof nodded. "Maybe you can recognize all of what we have," he looked at Milestone and motioned to the table. "We will be back soon," he added before turning to Skyfire.

"Basic supplies picked up here so we can add to the local economy," Jazz said with an understanding nod. "Skyfire is definitely the one who is going to attract the most attention so getting his introduction out of the way while doing something positive for the community is a great idea."

As Goldenhoof and Skyfire headed out to get supplies, Milestone looked over the collection of containers. Picking up one of the oil-filled containers he said, "This is orpiment crystalpods. I find them tart when fresh but when preserved they take on a spicier flavor as well."

Laserbeak waited for permission before hopping onto Milestone's shoulder. "I should probably taste test since I have the strongest fuel tank in the family." 

"All right, though I will not let anyone try something that has spoiled. I can tell by smell. Properly done these can last centuries though there is a definite skill to it. I am only passable at some of it. My mate and two of our creations are the experts," Milestone explained. "Do you want to try things now? Once opened many of these will spoil within a mauda though some are good all but indefinitely."

"She can probably handle spoiled fuel given her nature but I understand your caution. How about we do a few items that are plentiful down in the cellar?" Ravage suggested. "That way we do not waste much fuel by opening too much but know if our main stores are any good."

"A solid plan," Milestone agreed as Wingthing flew into the house. "We can also use it to teach you some basics of how to tell if it has spoiled. Is this a sample of everything?" 

"Negative," Soundwave replied. "I chose a sample of different containers."

"Howlback is on her way," the boltbat said as he landed on Soundwave's shoulder. "The farm looks solid although we are definitely going to have to make some changes."

"Then set up any scans and the holo of the farm while I fetch the rest of a sampling," Milestone nodded to Setback. 

"The table wobbles but I think it is stable enough," Jazz said as Setback brought out the datapad and the holographic pad before setting up the spokes that created an elongated cube out of it.

~Some tech really has not advanced,~ Wingthing commented silently.

"So this is the schematic we have. What has changed?" She looked at Wingthing as Howlback padded in.

"There is a section of fencing here that appears to have been shifted here," Wingthing reached up and tapped at a section on the south-eastern side of a barn. "The fence is two lengths away from the barn here. It looks like it was moved a while ago to make a path. We should be able to move it back although Howlback thinks we should test the ground before staking it." 

"I do," she confirmed as she hopped her forepaws up to the table to look at the image better. "It may have been moved for structural reasons. All of the buildings could stand a deep cleaning and small repairs but it is the fencing that I believe needs the most work because of the nature of our stock. Most of it was not designed for small creatures."

"That is not an unexpected development and should be easily justified," Setback said. "Learning to fix the fences yourself will save your family expenses."

"Is there a dip in the area?" Jazz asked and received a confirming nod. "Flooding from rain may be another reason they moved it if it made the ground unstable. We will know so much more after a ... nae'am, a full set of seasons. Has there been any geologic surveys done of the area?" 

"Geologic?" Milestone asked as he came up from the cellar with an armload of small containers.

"A study of the ground, what kinds of material it is made of and how deep each layers is," Soundwave tried to explain.

"I do not believe so," Setback shook her head. "I am not sure how that would even be done unless you dig,"

"It might not be something useful here," Jazz accepted it smoothly and focused on Milestone. "We have ideas but what would you, as a farmer, suggest we bring here first when our focus is becoming self- sufficient either by selling or producing all we need?" 

"I would say to begin with the flightless pigeonoids which have been approved for farming purposes. For now you must recapture or exterminate anything that escape into the wild, but their lack of flight capabilities will make them easier to contain. You already know many of their specific requirements, and they are familiar enough to be attractive to those searching out something new but not completely unfamiliar," Milestone said thoughtfully. "I would expand carefully by building stock up while learning how to grow their fuel. I would also reach out to other farmers in the area. I have deals with several to trade feed for meat and hides. It allows each of us to be more efficient by focusing on just a few products."

"A tracking tag on each should be easy to install," Jazz nodded to himself. "It is good that we thought they were a good starting point as well. What of the park fowl, tungsten-turkeys, crystal bit hogs, quill-rats or guinea pigatrons? They are the primary livestock we brought are also easy to control, breed fast and produce good fuel. The crystal bit hogs and quill-rats both produce additional goods while functioning. Most of the rest are ornate or pets and will probably take a while to get approved."

"We know both avians though you brought new varieties so they should be acceptable with minimal government fuss. Both have a good production to feed ratio like the flightless pigeonoids. I admit I know nothing about the other three," he looked at Setback.

"A form of crystal bit hogs is known, I believe. It is under some debate last I talked to the ecology specialist examining your stores. They agree they are related. How closely related is not agreed on. The other two are completely new," she explained.

"I understand there will be more screening and study for the completely new creatures. What kind of political difference will it be for the crystal bit hogs depending on how they are classified?" Jazz focused on her.

"At worse they say it is different enough to be a new species. I would not expect to get them for a nae'am or more depending on how fast they reproduce. Best case they are listed as a new breed and you can have them in under a mauda."

"Skyfire would have a lot more information about the comparisons between our versions and yours than any of us," Laserbeak agreed. "It is actually more challenging to get guinea pigatrons to not breed beyond territorial capacity. They are a low level prey species that just about anything can eat."

"They are going to be tightly regulated then," Milestone nodded. "They do sound like a great sacrificial creature though. Predators will always get some of your stock. I account for a fifteen percent loss every nae'am to natural deactivation and predation. Some nae'am are better, some worse. Keeping a weaker, less valuable species towards the outside of the herd or farm keeps the more valuable ones safer."

"Starting with similar species should actually help you in the long run," Milestone said thinking about their options and studying the terrain on the map. "If the fuel habits are similar you can buy in bulk which will be cheaper. Once you have your avianoids established branching out into the other species will give you diversity in case of plague or market surplus. I would do it relatively slowly so you extend the novelty factor as well as control your expenses and work."

"Adding several species at once is asking for a population crash," Ravage agreed. "Getting to know how to raise and breed each individually sounds like a very good strategy." 

"Also keep it in your processor that it might look good for you to get off assistance quickly it will look better if you stay on long enough to never need it again," Setback said seriously. "Ravage is correct. It is better to go slow. You will not go hungry while you are setting up. We look at this as a long-term investment."

"So, one new species every two nae'am? Five nae'am?" Jazz glanced around.

"Three to ten would be my advice," Milestone suggested. "It is more about when you feel confident in your knowledge and expanding your workload than a timetable. Sometimes reducing your herd is the best choice even when you want to expand in the long run."

"Breeding for the most desirable qualities and looking at long term stability. Skyfire explained about culling and monitoring stock quality," Laserbeak agreed as she snacked on another sample from Milestone. "Is this soaked in mercury before canning? It tastes strangely sour."

"Yes, and the longer it sits on the shelf the stronger the sour flavor becomes," Setback said. "Those are often served in a stew with struts from avianoids." 

"So on the first round of changes to the farm," Jazz focused the conversation on what would be picked up in the next few njay. "This barn and pasture look like the place to settle that flock."

The image shifted to an inside view of the simple shell. "It will need to be turned into an egg house. We will need sheet metal for that. A built in space to store their fuel," Soundwave took over and drew a line to section off a small part of one end. "The attached pasture will need mesh fencing and roof. The outer fencing should be dug down to prevent predators from digging in or the flightless pigeonoids from digging out."

"Perhaps dividing the pasture into at least two parts so we can keep separate flocks. That would prevent a predator entering and offlining everything," Ravage said thoughtfully. "Some predators like turbofoxes tend to offline lots of prey when available and store them for later."

"Some predatory avianoids do something similar or even bring back extra prey to other members of a flock," Wingthing agreed. 

Soundwave paused, then nodded. "Affirmative. Move the feed to the middle and add a door on this end. Each door will open into half the pasture." He looked around for opinions, especially at Milestone.

"How many do you have?" the canid asked seriously.

"About one hundred and thirty," Jazz said thinking about their supplies. "We have been raising and eating them during the trip so we are used to their lifecycle now. It will be different having them in a less contained environment than aboard the Elder Typhoon."

"No doubt," Milestone chuckled even as he was floored by the idea than an _Elder_ had allowed such a thing. "Since you have the land and building I would break that up into four flocks across two buildings and pastures. It will give each flock plenty of room to expand. Take advantage of the assistance you have while you can. You have gold and hands at your disposal you will not once you have settled."

"You are the expert. We will follow your advice," Soundwave agreed as he made note of the changes Milestone was suggesting.

"Is it common to travel to a fair or festival in a larger population to sell and display goods?" Jazz asked. "We used to have market days where locals and traders could bring items to sell, but there were also special festivals and gatherings where friendly competitions took place. I know it was also common in more rural areas for mechlings to have art contests or demonstrations to show off plants or mechanimals raised. Some of them also had cooking contests or preserve judging events." 

Milestone hummed and thought about it several ways. "Contests are generally spur of the moment things. I have heard of some groups that gather to see the others work but I know little of them. They are more specialized than I am. News gets around though. If you are doing what they are they will reach out. Fairs, festivals, gathers and markets are all common. From the njayly market where we go to buy and sell small amounts and make contact with neighbors to the Mauna Gather every nae'am where our Elder puts on a show by paying performers to entertain us and mecha and dragons from all over the mauna gather to sell, buy, trade, make contacts and generally enjoy the generosity of our Elder."

"Those sound like what I was talking about," Jazz said after thinking about Milestone's examples. "Ways to expose mechlings to trades and for everyone to have some friendly competition as part of a good time. Those sound like good ways for us to start getting some exposure for our stock once we get established. Once we get the crystalinne critters available for breeding we will really have things to show off."

"Would it make sense at the first few markets to have prepared items made out of the avianoids and their eggs ready to sell or give out as samples so customers can try these new foodstuffs?" Howlback asked. 

"I would have samples ready for the new critters. Flightless pigeonoids, park fowl and tungsten-turkeys are all known here so you shouldn't need to convince anyone it is edible. A new variety is exciting to some who look for new breeding stock but it is still the known mechanimal to most. If you intend to sell the crystal bit hogs, quill-rats or guinea pigatrons as fuel you may wish to offer samples. Once you are comfortable slaughtering them doing so at the stall is a good display on how to prepare it and showing that it is just another edible. Let a customer pick out their buy and then prep it. Dragons may be fussy but not many mecha are, especially in bad nae'am." Milestone suggested.

"So something I should probably learn to do," Jazz said. "No, love, asking you to do something you object to is wrong. I have less problem with the idea of eating them, so it is my responsibility to prepare them."

"It is something that the natural predators among us will learn as well," Laserbeak included herself and the two cougaraiders in that assessment.

"Guinea pigatrons make good fuel stock. There is not much to one of them, but they breed so quickly on low quality fuel you can prepare several at once without much danger to your stock," Ravage said thoughtfully. "Crystal bit hogs can be eaten although most do not. They were kept as pets back home because they grow pretty mineral crystals on their backs. I know the crystals were used by artists for projects, but I think we could just sell them for mecha to eat the crystals they create. It does not cause damage to remove them if you know the trick." 

"Do you know how to tell what they will grow?" Setback asked curiously. "I understand there are many different types in stock."

"It is all based on what you feed them. They grow some form of what they consume," Jazz said easily. "We brought those with the idea of selling the crystals they produce. Though I expect we would consume those that do not produce good crystals anymore."

"Practical," Setback said approvingly. "Also a good selling point to others as a form of livestock. Having a transportable way to acquire crystals would be an asset for those who cannot wait for mineral trees to grow and fruit."

"What do quill rats produce?" Milestone asked.

"They grow paint brushes, styluses and other utility items of that nature as quills. There are also spots on their armor that have dips where paint and ink can be stored," Soundwave explained. "They were created to be an artist's pet and supplier."

Milestone cycled his optics. "Now that is a new concept."

"Indeed. I have friends and family that would pay a premium for something like that if it produces good quality items. Myself included," Setback leaned forward a bit before remembering herself and shifting to come across less predatory. "I would love to have a pet I can justify taking to the office. How much personality do that have?"

"I have only met a couple," Jazz prefaced it. "Both were very friendly and very attached to their owners. They were happy for treats and attention from others but nothing kept them from following their owner around. I would expect there are different personalities to a degree. They do have a decent processor for a mechanimal their size."

"Treat it well from an early age and it will bond with you," Milestone said with a nod and a smile. "Sounds a bit like a good circuithound in personality."

"If something carrying around your supplies that would make loyalty even more important," Setback agreed. "Never mistreat something that holds your career in its paws." 

"That is the attitude I would want for owners. We may own them but they are still alive and deserve to have good care," Jazz smiled. "I have no problem offering you one of the first choices once they are approved and we have some pups. Have you seen the stock?"

"Not those," she shook her helm.

"Okay, they are big, about the size of Laserbeak but more compact in form. They are kind of a dome with legs and a head. They can climb fairly well but can't jump at all. If you want it on your desk you would have to pick it up to put it there and to put it on the ground, or you would need stairs or a ramp for it to climb," Jazz explained as he thought about the changes an office would need.

"Easily done," she nodded. "I could have that ready between the separation and when it is old enough to come with me. Do you intend to sell only sterilized pets or will breeding rights come with them?"

"Both options with sterilized being significantly less expensive," Jazz said having already talked this through with everyone on the trip. "Having all of the breeding stock in one place is risking something happening to the entire species but we also do not want them becoming too common."

"Breeding rights will probably have more clauses to make certain the quality of the quills and soundness of the species is maintained. Especially early on since it is a new species to this world and the impact that will have on both it and the world is not yet understood. Skyfire, Dragon Prowl and I have looked at a number of studies on the results of an introduced species running rampant through an ecosytem," Ravage added. 

"We are not looking to keep others from breeding them but we do want to ensure there is a level of quality control for those allowed to breed," Soundwave added. "A creature of lesser quality should always be sterilized. Inbreeding is not an issue as far as we understand it. However cross-breeding and breeding poor quality stock can be."

"Most farmers will agree with you and that policy will help your farm be accepted legitimate," Milestone said with approval in his field. 

"Good," Jazz let out a soft x-vent of relief. "It is good that our standards are similar to those here."

"Yes," Laserbeak chirped before the bite of fuel she's gotten down was rather violently sent back up to bounce across the table. Soundwave was instantly there to cradle her and plugged in to understand what happened.

"It did not taste terrible. Very mineral heavy," she said and willingly remained in her host's arms while he scanned reports she didn't fully understand.

Milestone sniffed the gooey, translucent green piece then popped it in his mouth and really chewed it to give his systems time to sort out if it was any different from expectation. "This is the cahvera I am used to."

"No damage done. I believe your system objected to the number of new things to process so quickly. Your tank is almost full." Soundwave reprimanded her gently.

"It was a good taste testing," Laserbeak said. "My optics were bigger than my fuel tank."

"I have had puppies like that," Milestone cooed. "I will be more careful from now on," he promised Soundwave.

"She is not usually that bad," Ravage snickered, relieved that Laserbeak wasn't injured or sickened. "There are just so many options available that she wants to test out."

"At least an aching fuel tank is just a temporary problem," Wingthing agreed. 

"And it is not a dangerous one," Laserbeak snuggled against her host while everyone focused on the farm. 

"So we need plenty of sheet metal, fence-grade mesh wire, just about everything civilized mecha need to last a couple mauda," Milestone paused. "I did find a full set of tools in good shape up there so we can do repairs." He considered Soundwave. "It will take longer but it would be in your best interest to do as many repairs and as much building as you can learn to do. Most farms are fundamentally self-sufficient. We have to be when specialists and big equipment sellers only come around once a nae'am, sometimes only once a decade. The more you can do on your own the less you are dependent on others and the more you can offer a neighbor when needed."

"Helping out each other builds relationships and friendships," Jazz agreed. "Do neighbors get together to build things like barns and sheds together? A 'you help me and I will help you later' idea."

"That sometimes happens. Offers of fuel and entertainment during the building process are appreciated," Milestone agreed.

Setback rumbled relaxed her stylus. "I believe this is my shopping list. Add anything you feel we will need," she said as she handed it to Milestone first.

Milestone went over the list and added a few items before passing it over to Soundwave to examine next. "We trust your judgment." 

* * *

"Are you available, Aurora?" Prowl asked almost playfully as he approached his mentor's den just like he used to when he was a youngling. It was a habit even with an invitation since she might have received an unexpected visitor or duty between the issuing of the invitation and his arrival. It had rarely happened but the ingrained habit had become a fond greeting between mentor and student. Just like seeing his own den and the familiar mauna seeing this science-drenched place that he had spent so much of his youth was a comfort and eased his stress and doubts.

"Of course, Prowl," the iridescent black pai dragon coiled her long neck to look around at him. "You look very good."

"Thank you. I am pleased that I had the opportunity to bulk back up before being able to come home. Creator also made certain I fed well on the trip," Prowl said as he entered and took a deep breath, tasting the familiar scents of the lab. "Hopefully I can catch up on my studies and show off all the knowledge I brought back with me." 

"You will certainly be welcome to show it off to me," she trilled and curled up a bit so Prowl could climb on her hands and be nuzzled. "You studies are where you left them. It is so good to see you again."

"There were times when I was not certain I would ever make it home although I never doubted that creator would be looking for me," Prowl admitted freely as he basked in her field. "The Elders say I am going to have to go through testing before I can resume my studies. Skyfire is a good colleague and teacher who did what he could to help me resume my studies, but my current knowledge base is most likely skewed and will require refreshing." 

"It is an easy thing to correct," Aurora rumbled warmly. "Now as a former priest I am more curious about the former priest I heard was among the refugees."

"Soundwave is the former priest in the family. He is the one that found me in the slave market, recognized me as sentient, and purchased me with the intent on freeing me without any contingencies. He is a host who now has four symbiots took on the frame of a nitrojumper," Prowl answered, carefully pronouncing the Cybertronian Primal Vernacular words for the unusual frame types. He figured she had already accessed the information from the refugee proceedings so he wouldn't have to explain the intricacies of their bond. "He has very strong telepathic and empathic abilities as well as a strong ethical core. I found out that he was not created specifically for the priesthood but was accepted because of his spark and desire to serve." 

"Why would he need to recognize your sentience? Only people can be slaves." she cocked his head slightly.

"I was being sold as a mechanimal with a push towards my being a gladiator beast," Prowl explained. "I did not know any local languages and was muzzled so that I could not speak."

A quiver rippled along her entire frame with outrage dominant in her field. "A _mechanimal_? They now mistake a _dragon_ for a _mechanimal_!"

"That was the only time I was sold on Cybertron itself or even to Cybertronian descendants. There are almost no true robodragons left on Cybertron, and the merchant selling me was very shady and wanted a fast sale," Prowl said his own outrage tempered a bit by time and distance. "Most of my other owners were organics or other mechanoid species on different worlds. Dragons are now recognized as a sentient race by the Cybertronian Empire. Though from the look of things when we left there might not be an empire anymore. All their rulers were deactivated shortly before creator found me."

"Then the empire likely survives under different leadership. Empires take time without leadership to fall apart," Aurora hummed softly. "Still, for there to no longer be a Prime," she trilled almost eagerly at the thought.

"There have been many Primes since our people left Cybertron. Skyfire has very neutral views towards the Primes compared to most Cybertronians I met. He recognizes that some were good and some were bad," Prowl said thoughtfully. "I can also tell you that some of the cities did remember and still revered us. The residents of Harmonex were ecstatic when they learned that I was a dragon. Even my creator found some of their reactions tolerable. My existence as a dragon was such an important thing that some redesignated their sparklings to honor it."

"Mmm, do you know where on the planet Harmonex is?" Aurora began pulling up long-archived memories of Cybertron's geo-political landscape from her time there.

"It borders the Rust Sea and is north of Nuon City. The city is full of singing crystals and artwork of different stylized dragons," Prowl pulled up the memories of Harmonex and the interesting trips there.

A rotating image of Cybertron shimmered into view in easy reach of him and rotated so the Rust Sea as it had been was visible. "Point it out."

After considering that image and his memories Prowl reached up and circled where Harmonex was. "The Rust Sea has expanded considerably since this time. Harmonex now borders it."

"It explains a great deal," Aurora hummed and highlighted an area around Harmonex that spread outward to the Rust Sea's old shores and well into where Iacon, Uraya and Protihex ruled. "This was what Praxus controlled. It seems that the few who remained in the spark of our old territory remember us fondly."

"More than fondly; they revere dragons and crystals. I can give you copies of my memories of our times there so you can compare them with what you recall," Prowl offered. "Soundwave was good friends with a mid-level priest in Harmonex. We stayed with him the first time we visited, and it was at his temple that I gave most of the rides to the sparklings. After that visit I had noble Cybertronians offering to put me up every time I was in the city. Jazz helped me balance my stays so that no one was favored or slighted."

"Such is an important and difficult thing to do when those of power are concerned," she nuzzled him and extended a cable for him to plug into. "I would enjoy reviewing your experiences. I admit I worry that you would continue a relationship with one of them."

"Ravage is a good friend and there is more to the friendship than just interfacing although he accepted my preferences and accommodates them as I do his. He and Laserbeak know what it was like to be treated like a mechanimal rather than a sentient being by strangers. They helped me tolerate the naive ones with humor and exploit the more arrogant mecha with that attitude," Prowl said as he connected the cable and focused on the memories from Harmonex but also cued his first few critical days with Jazz's family so she would understand why they were so important to him. The reasonable rules and boundaries that they had put in place for the complete stranger that had been brought into their home. He focused on the respect they had shown for his own personhood even when they had every right to ignore it. "Ravage knew from the beginning that this was not grand love affair between us and has no expectations other than enjoying the company of a friend. He has also experienced Jazz in a relationship with a noble so he understands a bit about the dynamics involved. In Jazz's case it was because the noble desired it rather than mutual interest, but he came out of it unscathed and with his bonds with his family intact." 

"But he is not a dragon," she tried to be more clear in her objection. "It is not natural and no good has ever come of such things for the dragon."

"It is my choice, just as it is my choice to continue contact with them once they are settled. It is also his choice; I will not force him into a relationship he does not desire. If Ravage and I eventually chose not to interface it will also be a mutual decision. I am fortunate in one regard with him. Ravage has his spark bonded family as support who will work to prevent any stronger emotional ties from developing on his side," Prowl said calmly. He'd already gone over this multiple times with Amerith and even once with Elder Typhoon. He knew they were only concerned for him and wanted what was best. It was still frustrating to know that pretty much every adult, siblings included, would have some version of this for him.

Aurora nuzzled him. "It is your choice. I am just concerned for your future. Most dragons are not as accepting as Amerith and I are and you are going to be in a political function if you remain a scientist. It could harm your future prospects to remain close to the mecha."

"They may be living in another mauna instead of near me, but I am the reason that these Cybertronians are on Hausnest. It is my responsibility to make certain they adjust and adapt while causing minimal disruption to our world," Prowl vented briefly. "They know they cannot breed and from what I learned Cybertronians rarely live as long as we do. I know some will be prejudice against my association with them, but I believe the knowledge I brought back along with them will help ease that issue in the long run." 

Aurora mulled that over and picked the youthful effort apart with an old dragon's experience. "If you focus on this being a way to help control and keep an optic on them when speaking to other dragons it will go over better. It will be seen as a sacrifice and duty rather than a rebellion and poor judgment."

"I can approach it from that route with others," Prowl said after thinking over Aurora's statement carefully. "I already told Smokescreen that bringing them here from a world soon to be ravaged by war was a way of paying a debt for the protection and help they gave me for so long. He is very overprotective for being only a wima older than me." 

Aurora chuckled. "Good. I want you to succeed and become an Elder. At least one scientist needs to be on the council. More would be better."

"Once you see all the knowledge we brought with us you will understand why I am so excited," Prowl promised with a bit of youthful enthusiasm. "We brought foundation material for aspects of science I did not even know existed. We also brought technological schematics that should not be disruptive but are more advanced than anything we have. Including different forms of energon processing since almost everyone drank processed energon. Fuel from mechanimals and mechaplants was exotic and high priced rather than the fuel of beastmecha."

"How strange. They must have severely overpopulated Cybertron to have such a situation," she hummed thoughtfully. "Of what you brought what are you most excited about?"

"Skyfire has personal knowledge of alien species, and that with the data we brought could lead to better livestock and improvements for beastmecha and even some of our systems. On a less practical note there are aspects of physics we have not even contemplated that are considered established disciplines. I can show you some of the computations if you are interested," Prowl offered almost vibrating in excitement. This was something he could share with Aurora that his siblings just couldn't understand. 

"I am _very_ interested," she rumbled with almost matching excitement. "Physics has always been my passion."

* * *

Jazz grunted as a particularly broody flightless pigeonoid pecked at his hand as he tried to grab an egg. "I dub the Spunky."

"Jazz, do not give designations to the livestock," Soundwave said as he checked a nearby section of fencing to make certain it was sturdy and could keep turbofoxes and other varmints out.

"Never designate anything you are going to consume," Wingthing said as he flew by looking for more eggs hiding in the bunches of thicker silicagrass. "Only pets and people get designations."

Ravage chuckled as he worked to herd the large group towards the far end of the pasture and away from those working on the eggs and fencing. Privately he admitted it was fun. It felt incredibly natural to drive mechanimals around.

~Anything to report, Laserbeak?~ Howlback asked the higher flying avianoid as she tested another section of fencing to see if it would hold against her weight, efforts to dig and teeth. Though she was careful not to be too intelligent about it. After all it was meant to keep true mechanimals out, not her.

~Found a small gyrofalcon nest but it looks abandoned right now. We will need to keep an optic on it in breeding season,~ Laserbeak reported. 

~Noted,~ Soundwave replied. ~Once the netting is in place I want you to test it as Howlback is testing it against ground predators.~

~Will do. We will see if the netting as good against talons and beaks as it was advertised,~ Laserbeak agreed readily.

~There are more eggs over here,~ Wingthing called as he dove down to pick one up and carry it over to the basket to drop it off. Jazz went to pick them up and add them.

~It feels good to know we can fuel enough on this property already without too much reliance on the market,~ Jazz said as he considered their haul. ~Once the garden is up and running and we have the rest of the first round of stock we will fuel well.~

~Skyfire spent our shanix well,~ Soundwave agreed. ~We should regularly count the eggs to see if how many are viable or if they are still producing primarily unsparked eggs.~ 

~It might take them a bit to sync with the local breeding cycles,~ Ravage suggested as the pigeonoids finally settled at the far side of the paddock. 

~Agreed. It is too early for most. I would expect at least two to three mauda,~ Soundwave said as he thought about what he was going to do when it happened. With the garden he may get by with mechaplants and the unsparked eggs but it would be tight.

~What do you think about planting more crystal tartberry bushes over around the grove to the north? They will attract more small avianoids, but Setback told me about a few recipes using them,~ Jazz suggested picking up on Soundwave's anxiety. It was something he'd been thinking about as well. There had to be other ways to keep his mate properly fueled. The gear apples and mineral trees they had planted and discovered would help, but they needed time to grow and flourish before they could produce fuel. 

~Yes. Attractive and productive,~ Soundwave agreed readily before mulling it over. ~Perhaps buy a gnasher or two? They are common enough. I do not mind their milk, oil or energon.~

~We can trade for a gnasher or three. The milk and oil combined is supposed to be good for marinades to help break down tougher parts and detoxify certain nuts,~ Jazz agreed. He hadn't been much of a chef before but the idea of learning how to cook was becoming more appealing as he talked to Setback and Milestone about different recipes. The trip here had also been very educational on how much it sucked to not be a good cook with a variety of things. Eggs only got very old, very fast.

~Then we'll talk that over with Milestone over lunch. He should know what a reasonable price is for one,~ Jazz decided for them all. ~Any other glowing eggs?~

~Looks like we have a start of a viable nest over here with three of them. Should we move them into the building for protection?~ Wingthing asked. ~It would also let us know if they will tolerate the move.~

~I will move them inside,~ Jazz agreed after waiting Ravage to contradict the idea. ~We do not know if they are all from one individual or if they are community nesting right now.~ He paused to really think about it as he looked at the flock milling about at the far end watching them. ~How smart are they? Think they can tell the difference if we put viable eggs in a different container than collected eggs? Maybe wait until we know who broods them so we can move them while being watched by that one?~

~They might pick up on it eventually. I would not say they are intelligent, but they are definitely bright enough to recognize a protector. We should probably start soon and do it regularly if we want them to figure it out,~ Ravage said as he studied the flock as it watched Jazz. He didn't know exactly how smart the avianoids were but everyone knew ore crows and parrot-bots could learn by watching others. 

"Is all the work done?" Jazz asked out loud intentionally.

"Yes," Soundwave nodded as the symbiots gave their various agreement.

"Then everybody move on to something else. Soundwave, if you'd get me a different looking something to carry the eggs in?" Jazz focused on his mate.

"Affirmative," Soundwave nodded and to the nearby supply shed making certain to securely latch the pasture door behind him. It had only taken one incident of escaped pigeonoids for the entire family to become cautious about locks and latching. Fortunately the symbiots had more skill at rounding up the flock than the larger mecha. He came back with a bright red basket and tossed it to Jazz before vacating the pasture once more to tend to other chores while Jazz waited for the creator to come back to the clutch.

Eventually one of the larger avianoids cautiously wandered over and seemed to glare at Jazz for being near the eggs. It sounded almost like it was calling a low "dooooo" as it stalked around him trying to get to the eggs. It made a deeper cry of obvious displeasure as he put them into the bright red basket and started into the coop and the nests the pigeonoids seemed to roost on but not actually use for egg laying. It and the one that had pecked him earlier puffed up their feathers and followed him into the coop still making their odd cries. 

He smiled to himself and set the eggs in one of the nests before backing off and leaving so only part of his helm peaked around the door jam. The larger pigeonoid immediately headed over and began inspecting the eggs whether for injuries, contamination or replacement Jazz couldn't tell. After a short "doo-du" sound as the larger avianoid settled on the eggs the smaller one made a shorter cooing sound before heading out to begin plucking silicagrass. After it had about ten strands it picked them up in its beak and hurried into the coop and adding the strands to the side of the nest. 

~Looks like they've accepted the move,~ Jazz informed the family before carefully slipping out of the pasture and locking it behind him. ~Fuel soon?~

~Let me finish checking this section of forest and I will join you,~ Laserbeak said agreeably. ~I think there might be some cyber-owls nesting over in these irontrees.~

~I am ready to get cleaned up to eat,~ Ravage said as he headed towards the house. 

It wasn't long before they'd all gathered and this time Howlback did the cooking. It was still heavy in eggs and preserved things but her pride in using the quad-centric tools it felt good to all of them. That such tools were just as common as those for hands made them feel that much more welcome.

"Milestone," Jazz caught his attention. "We were thinking of getting a gnasher or three to improve Soundwave's diet. Is there a breed we should look for? And what would be a good price for one?"

"Cream gnashers are fairly common and have a good production ration of milk and oil. If you are interested in more line fuel for consumption you might want to look at picking up a pair of high-horned barrel cattle. They are a bit more aggressive than the gnashers, but they can also work as a protective line against ground predators," Milestone said thoughtfully. "For either species an individual will cost about as much as the fencing we purchased earlier."

"Then easily within our budget," Jazz relaxed at that. "Are they difficult to care for?"

"Soundwave will learn since they are for Soundwave," he said before realizing he'd mixed his old syntax style into the new language.

"You only sounded a bit odd. It was easily understood," Milestone assured him. "Compared to the pigeonoids they are a lot of work and they need a lot more fuel per kilo. Once they are adults they do not require any special attention. Are you thinking about breeding them at all?"

"I think trying to start a herd would be a bit beyond our current capabilities especially with the special livestock we brought," Jazz said.

"Do those gnashers require being bred to produce milk?" Ravage asked. It was something he'd discussed with Skyfire on the trip. "If so we will need to breed them regularly to keep fuel production up. We could sell or trade the offspring until the breeder is getting too old and needs replaced." 

"They make very good eating," Milestone chuckled, then sobered and glanced at Soundwave. "Is that too advanced a creature to have on the table?"

"I have no objections to what my family will consume. It is hypocritical to expect others created to be predators to follow my beliefs," Soundwave thought for a long moment. "I have not completely settled my spark about scavenging as a personal fueling option. My frame is not adapted to it so it would need to be fresher than what Laserbeak can process, but it is not the same as offlining the spark by my own actions. It is something I am still processing as it will also change my burden on this family."

"You do not need to change," Jazz objected rather sharply, something the symbiots echoed in the bond. "You are not a burden for it."

"Unless the season fails badly your diet preferences should not be an impact. Mechaplants are much less expensive than mechanimals in all but the coldest climates." Milestone added.

"That is good to know," Soundwave managed to say as he worked to subdue his own worry that his limitations would cause the family trouble. Jazz and the symbiots made certain to project nothing but waves of affection and determination towards him through the bond, their thoughts and their fields to help solidify that truth.

"Gnasher milk is useful for all of us as a staple fuel and to add to recipes," Howlback said. "Having one around to milk and oil is not going to be too much effort even if it does not produce milk constantly. Pigeonoids and other avianoids take breaks from laying eggs. It is not unreasonable to keep it for line fuel when it is not producing milk."

Milestone nodded. "They do require breeding, though in your case it might be worth it to simply trade the calf for stud services from a neighbor."

"That would cut down on transactions and give the neighbor an incentive to bring a good producer for breeding so the coding lines will stay strong," Ravage agreed. "Both of us would benefit from the proceedings which helps develop strong neighbor connections."

"Do not breed the metalcattle to the gnasher. You will wind up with an aggressive gnasher that produces less milk and does not have the mass of the metalcattle," Wingthing said. "We ran into an experimental herd during one of our former assignments. They were not worth the effort and damage they cause."

"If it is going to be slaughtered just after separation it wouldn't matter," Milestone pointed out. "Though I would generally advise a sterilized metalcattle. Steers are much less troublesome than a bull if you don't _need_ a bull."

"Taking fuel from a line would be easier on a steer," Soundwave agreed. "Especially if it can be trained to stand still for the procedure. I understand it is not considered particularly painful."

"It is counterproductive to make the mechanimal nervous about something as useful as leeching," Howlback agreed as she finished loading up the platter everyone served themselves from. With no mechanimals on the menu there was no need for more than one.

"It is very easy. They are not the smartest of mechanimals by a long shot but they are smart enough to train with a bit of patience," Milestone assured him. "Let me ask around. I know there are ranches that specialize in it."

"I have heard rumors that metalcattle are smarter than gnashers although ziphoofs are supposed to be more intelligent. Worse comes to worse we could put fuel in front of the steer and leech it while it is eating," Ravage said right before he started eating. After swallowing a bite he turned to Howlback. "Thank you for cooking a tasty meal for us."

She beamed back at the honesty. "You are welcome. I am enjoying many of these tasks that used to require hands."

"It is too bad there was so much bias against unusual frame types. You could have been enjoying cooking all this time," Jazz agreed fluffing his feathers. "Do you need any more pans or utensils?" 

"Not anytime soon," she promised. "It will be a long time before I have the ambition to need more than these basics."

"Basics or not it is all very good," Soundwave agreed as he finished off his first portion and went to grab seconds. As he served himself he took a moment to remind himself that there was plenty and taking what his frame needed did not take from his family. If he was not fueled and healthy his symbiots would suffer. It was not greedy to take more because he needed it.

"We did a decent job today getting things organized and ready," Jazz agreed as he watched Soundwave carefully. His mate hadn't taken as much as he should have at first since he wanted to make certain everyone had fuel. A slight shift toward Laserbeak's raised head got an answering nod. They would both watch the former priest's intake. 

"I agree. You have a good plan and good time table for expanding," Milestone agreed with a nod. "Have you encountered any concerns or issues?"

"Are there any diseases we need to keep an optic out for?" Ravage asked. "For us or the livestock?"

"Not at the table," Howlback said with a frown. "Illnesses and injuries are to be discussed after fuel not during." 

Milestone nodded his acceptance and everyone else made note of it. 

* * *

Aurora smiled to herself at the excited antics of her student and current charge as he flew with her. Prowl might technically be an adult now but his creator was justifiably paranoid about him and he was more than willing to have the company of his elders whether they were just older adults or pai like her. It was good that his traumas hadn't made him a complete introvert. If anything it had made him more eager to socialize. Whether the desire to socialize had come from missing other dragons or living so long in the odd family's company wasn't particularly clear, but she knew Amerith was monitoring the changes closely. Smokescreen had wanted to come with his sibling, but he'd been overruled since a pai dragon was more than capable of protecting Prowl from a few beastmecha.

::They have done a good job making repairs,:: Prowl said as the family's farm came into view. Even from this distance the buildings seemed to be in good order and everything looked well tended. There was already a large flock of flightless pigeonoids in one area connected to an out building and completely encased in fencing, even above.

::It should be given the start they have been given,:: Aurora gently reminded Prowl. It was a good sign that they were working to maintain everything. 

::Can you land there?:: Prowl looked between her bulk and the landing strip for Skyfire.

::Yes, though I will need every length of it,:: she assured him. ::You may announce us.::

::Thank you,:: Prowl trilled in delight and focused his frame-generated bugle towards the farmhouse.

A large feathered head shot out of the newer addition on the house and let out a deep but piercing cry back to the approaching pair. They could see a felinoid leaving one of the out-buildings and heading swiftly towards the landing area.

~He is here!~ Ravage announced excitedly as Prowl and his larger companion headed down for a landing.

~We can see and hear them as well,~ Laserbeak replied with an exaggerated sigh even as she flew out to greet their long missed friend. She was careful in her approach and relieved when it was Prowl who darted down to spiral around with her.

"So good to see you!" Prowl nuzzled her mid-air. "I have missed everyone."

"We have all missed you," Laserbeak said as she returned the nuzzle affectionately. "Getting to live someplace like this is wonderful, but I do miss you being just a room over. I know Ravage in particular has been missing you. Not that we have mentioned it to most of the neighbors. They are probably going to talk having such large dragons come visit us." 

"No doubt. Anytime a pai shows up it seems to be the only thing on the beastmecha news for njays," Prowl snickered and dove down to land neatly on his hind legs in front of Jazz to clear the sky and runway for the true giant coming down the same way he had. The already nervous flightless pigeonoids went from uneasy to ballistic when her huge shadow passed over them. The smarter ones went for their nesting shed. The rest simply ran around randomly and screeched.

"That could become old," Prowl cast a glance at the commotion. "I should have given you enough warning to lock them in the building," he half-apologized. It was more than was normal but not so much that he would be reprimanded for being too submissive to a beastmecha.

"Do not worry about it. Howlback will keep track of which ones act particularly stupid, and we will separate them into a different flock," Laserbeak said almost dismissively. "The smarter ones are more likely to truly escape from predators yet still hang around for easy fuel so they will be more useful in rugged farm areas."

"You look good," Ravage said as he trotted up to Prowl trying unsuccessfully to look like he wasn't excited to see his lover and friend. "They have certainly been fueling you right." 

"Oh yes. It is good to be home," Prowl rumbled and nuzzled him with deep affection in his field. He shifted his attention to Soundwave. "Pai Aurora wishes to discuss faith, religion and how it is similar and different between your kind and ours. As one former priest to another."

Soundwave visibly perked up and everyone close could feel the genuine pleasure in his field. "The priests who interviewed us when we arrived gave me explicit instructions about who was authorized to discuss such matters with me. As a pai dragon former priest she is authorized to see the documents I brought with us as well as discuss such matters." With a half-bow to Prowl he stepped aside and respectfully approached the scientist to welcome her to their home.

"Priests and Soundwave are justifiably worried about attempts to radicalize or pervert the established order since it has been so long since anyone here was connected to a temple that close to Primus' spark," Jazz explained quietly. He'd long ago come to understand the viewpoint that Primus must be connected somehow to Cybertron itself since sparks could be called there and not on the colonies. "He volunteered to report anyone outside the priesthood who comes to him with questions and refused to take no as an answer. We got the impression that they also want any surface empathic impressions for those visitors." 

"There are always those angry about their station and situation," Prowl nodded. "I am glad that Soundwave is not the type who would encourage their anger." He looked up at Skyfire. "She wishes to discus science with you," he glanced at the two former priests already deep in conversation. "Though I doubt it will be this njay. Always comm first but she wanted to make sure you understood you are welcome to visit her den to talk science. It is much easier for you to visit her than for Soundwave to."

"I assume she has told our host of the offer? I will make certain that she is aware of my travels before I venture out of this territory. She did speak highly of Pai Aurora so I expect the visits will not cause trouble on that end," Skyfire fluffed his feathers at the invitation. Being able to share his scientific knowledge with others who were keenly interested in what he and Prowl had brought almost made up for losing the laboratory on Cybertron. It wasn't like he'd been able to use it in the field, and he expected to eventually have a respectable laboratory here once they were better established. Every scientific mind he'd spoken to, both dragons and beastformers, agreed that the only limit on what he could build or study was a matter of gold and little else.

"Do you want a tour of the property and house?" Ravage asked. "We have made some progress with breeding already as you saw." 

"Yes, I'd enjoy walking with you," Prowl trilled eagerly. "It is _so_ good to see that you have adapted well and the farm is already flourishing."

"How about I get a snack ready and prep to prepare to play and sing for the two of you?" Jazz offered. "It will not all be processed energon but we do have some leftover high grade from the ship that should be palatable even to a pai dragon." He wanted to spend time with Prowl, but he also wanted to give the two lovers a chance to work out in semi-privacy any awkwardness their new relative positions created. He could see that Prowl was having some problems but it was hard to tell if it was the shift in dynamics between them or if Prowl was just having difficulty adjusting to his rank in general.

"Sounds great," Prowl grinned at him and then lowered his head and whispered. "Though I think she would enjoy a roast avianoid more. We do not eat many solids and it is almost never cooked. Plus ... effort actually matters here. You are not trying to fuel here. Just make her feel welcome?" He paused for a nod. "Then something that takes time to make would impress her."

"Howlback, you and I will go get five of pigeonoids and prepare them for our guests. We have some slightly sour gear apples that will complement the pink belltops that Wingthing found yesterday," Jazz nodded decisively.

"Those would be good stuffed in the avianoids with some granite crumbles," Howlback agreed as the pair headed out to find the dumber of the pigeonoids. If any of them managed to offline themselves during their attempt to escape the dragon those would go into storage for later. No serving scavenger fuel to the dragons. "I think we have the makings of a filling mechaplant casserole as well."

"Definitely," he grinned down at her.

"It really is good to see you doing so well," Prowl told Ravage softly. "I have missed you and the others. There is so much more me to catch up on. I never realized how much more came with being an adult."

"Reaching adulthood is challenging for everyone. You have your responsibilities and I have mine. I do not know if you will outgrow us before we all offline, but we will have a place for you here as long as we can," Ravage said seriously. "We meant it when we called you family." 

"As I meant it. The mauna takes care of its own and I have given you and Skyfire an oath of hospitality," Prowl nuzzled him while he spoke seriously while they began to walk the largely empty farm. It wasn't difficult to see that there was the preparation for breeding populations of several creatures that were not yet there. "Why are only the pigeonoids here?"

"We bought two metalcattle and a gnasher for oil and milk too. They are in that barn," Ravage nodded towards one of the taller barns. "According to Skyfire some of the mechanimals we brought are still being reviewed to make certain they are safe to add to the biodiversity. No one wants to take a chance that something will get loose and wreck havoc on the ecosystem," he said with a negligible shrug. "We are also using this opportunity to learn how to raise livestock using something less finicky and already well known here. It is best to add only one variable at a time. We plan to add some tungsten-turkeies soon." 

"For Soundwave?" Prowl asked as they walked along the primary path that circled the farm and crossed it in several places. "He must be tired of eggs by now."

"He is although he does not complain about it to anyone. Wingthing is getting good at spotting nuts and fruits out in the forest while patrolling so we are all supplementing our diets to some degree, although Laserbeak has gone almost exclusively scavenger and carnivore when given the opportunity," Ravage agreed as he pointed out an area where they were going to plant some mineral trees in the coming njay. "Howlback and Jazz are enjoying the opportunity to experiment with the oil and milk in recipes. We traded a few eggs for some recipes from one of our neighbors who showed up to see the newcomers. The heads of the family are a simian and two lizaroids and seem to be friendly enough once they spoke to Setback and were introduced to us properly." 

"Excellent. Good neighbors are important," Prowl trilled. "I was sure Jazz could make friends with anyone. I am glad it is working for the family. Has he gotten to perform yet?"

"He sang for the neighbors when they visited and offered to sing a welcome for their coming sparkling," Ravage grinned. "The offer was well-received and I think is going to become a local tradition if Jazz has his way." 

"That is sweet," Prowl cooed and shivered at the happy idea. "Are you still glad you came now that you know what you can never have again?" he asked softly.

"I never really thought about having offspring since I am not a normal symbiot," Ravage said having thought about their current situation seriously for a very long time. "I was never going to be a noble or taken seriously by the majority of the populous. Here I have the opportunity to actually be a respected member of this community. We are safe from the war and starvation that were inevitable back there. Thank you for the options we have now."

"I am very glad you feel that way. You have a lot more physical work to do here. You are unlikely to ever be as wealthy," Prowl relaxed a bit more. "Where is the best view of the property?"

"Laserbeak and Wingthing say it is up in that tall magma tree on the north side, but Howlback and I prefer the crystal outcropping up at the north-west side by the grove of silver metal maples where we intend to keep the park fowl," Ravage suggested as he led Prowl towards the choice location to give them a chance to relax and stabilize their relationship in privacy. 

* * *

"Greetings, Pai Aurora and welcome," Soundwave said as he bowed deeply to the enormous visitor surveying their farm with interest and still terrifying some of the pigeonoids that hadn't figured out that the shed represented safety. "Thank you for accompanying Dragon Prowl on his first visit to our domicile."

"I am welcomed. I could not refuse when he asked. Though that he was ready with something for me to do here did help. I am most interested in the status and teachings of the priesthood you left behind," she said as she relaxed and curled her back around so her head was near Soundwave's level and resting on her foreleg.

"Those I associated with before and after my time as a priest held to the belief that all frame-types are creations of Primus. Admittedly my own unusual nature tended to attract those of a more accepting nature," Soundwave explained candidly. It was refreshing to talk to someone who would probably understand how you could love a calling but leave it for another purpose. "I was not created to become a priest, but my spark and my calling led to my acceptance by most. Towards the end before we departed there were more of those who were more interested in promoting their own interests and catering to the wealthy in the upper ranks in some of the city-states. I understand that that is a problem that can crop up in any institution, but it was frustrating to see it developing in temples. In the past such attitudes were eventually culled by a revival in the sparks of the presul, but there was not enough time for it to happen again before the uprisings began in the worst areas."

"The politics of wealth," she nodded slightly. "Was that what caused you to fly a different path?"

"Not directly although it may have played a role. I left the order ultimately because of Jazz," Soundwave smiled and let his affection for his mate fill his field. "I met him when Laserbeak and Ravage kept returning to his street corner to hear him play. He did not treat them as dumb mechanimals even when they did not speak to him but merely sat and listened. I knew he had a true gift for music and was very open-processored. As we spent more time together, I realized that my spark called to him like it had to no other. I know it is difficult to be the mate of a priest, and I knew it would be even harder for a musician with his potential. It was not an easy decision, but I never regretted leaving the temple. I found my own ways to worship and serve." 

"Primus did not dictate a priesthood or the temples be built," she agreed quietly, thoughtfully. "We all serve in our own ways. Have you had an opportunity to read the basics of our faith?"

"Affirmative. I was not allowed outside contact until it was certain that I knew what not to say to non-priests," Soundwave nodded.

"What are the primary differences to you?"

"Many of the basic foundations and original tenets are still the same although there was a significant change during Vector Prime's reign. That was when the forge known now as Vector Sigma began being used to summon sparks directly into frames in Iacon. Other temples were able to replicate the processes by having the high priest using similar forges to call directly to Primus. The discovery that this process could not take place off Cybertron lead to the belief that the center of Cybertron contains the spark of Primus. The priesthood on Cybertron continues to drive home this difference between the colonies and the homeworld." 

"A new creation without creators?" Aurora asked as she struggled to grasp such a fundamentally impossible thing.

"Most of my frame-kin originated from Vector Sigma," Soundwave explained waiting to see her reaction. "Many hosts have difficulty being close together for extended times since our natural telepathy interferes with one another. As a rare frame-type attempts to create with another frame such as Jazz seldom results in a host sparkling. The easiest way to make certain there are enough hosts for the symbiots being created by requesting them directly. Even then a host-spark only appears when Primus decides to send it. No one has successfully received exactly the type of spark requested every time." 

Aurora was silent for a long klik as she chewed on that. "Why, how, are symbiots created if not by the same method as their host?"

"Symbiots can be created in different ways. Symbiots like all mecha can be created by Vector Sigma. It is also possible for two symbiots to merge and create a symbiot hatchling just as two mecha can create a sparkling. Depending upon the carrier symbiot's frame there are different methods used for the frame development of the new spark. Some symbiots manage to create eggs and lay them like a Seeker does although this method is risky as the egg and hatchling will be very small and vulnerable. Mechanoid symbiots and larger beast frames like nosorons can occasionally carry the new spark internally although again there is a high risk to the hatchling." Soundwave paused and contemplated the information he was about to give. It wasn't like this information was going to be useful given their restriction on breeding, and its usefulness would offline with him. She was also a scientist and hopefully a bit more accepting of the unusual. "The most common method is for the carrier symbiot to nurture the new spark while the bonded host's systems create a frame for it. Once the new spark is ready to move to its frame it is passed into the host's body to waiting frame. There the new spark is safer as hosts are protected by their symbiots and are larger frames with more room for sparkling development." 

There was another long pause as she worked on that though her field never left _curious-bewildered_. "Is that the only reason a symbiot needs a host?"

Soundwave immediately shook his head no. "It is the true reason why my frame-type are referred to as hosts, but it is not our only benefit for symbiots. Docking with me can assist their smaller frames with repairs and supplement their fuel supply. My symbiots have internal systems adequate for survival, but some frame types have minimal space for things like fuel tanks. Insectobot and arthropod frames are especially susceptible to that fragility. Docking with a host allows a flock of symbiots to travel long distances more efficiently given the variety of frame-types that can occur." 

She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know how your types came to exist? Was it designed for Vector Sigma or did it develop naturally?"

"There have always been microbots and other small frames like the miniature beastframes on Cybertron, and they have often acted as scouts and spies since they can easily hide from larger optics. The difficulty was that sending messages could be intercepted and travelling back to report was a waste of time and fuel. There was also the breeding limitations I mentioned kept their numbers low and occasionally caused fatalities in carriers," Soundwave thought long and hard about the breach of such long held secrecy but continued to explain as it was possible his entire frame-type would soon become extinct. "Vector and Guardian Prime both had medics and scientists working to solve the problem. Vector Prime's scientists determined that the newly discovered Vector Sigma could be used to create a special frame to solve this problem. Guardian Prime's chief medic was the one who finally presented the solution of creating hub-frames which are now called host-frames. Enhanced systems allowed our frame type to act as communication relays. The microbots that chose to merge with the first hosts had their systems modified to work with our docking systems and became the first symbiots. It was discovered that a flock sparkbond made the processes even smoother. Empathic and telepathic abilities seem to be a permanent Sigma ability in sparks suited to this function although the degree of each ability varies. As I explained to dragon Amerith hosts discovered that the sparkbond with the symbiots acted as a buffer to help dampen the effects of telepathic and empathic over-exposure." 

She nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "How does Cybertron use Vector Sigma? Is it part of what cause the war?"

"Partially," Soundwave admitted. "Vector Sigma is often used to call mecha for particular functions especially those with highly specific requirements. Tacticians, priests, law enforcement officers, hosts, courtesans and military grunts are often from Vector Sigma although members of each can be sparked mecha. Most Vector Sigma sparks are called into adult frames. It is also used when a single mecha wants a creation to raise although that is less common. Some cities do a better job than others controlling the number of mecha created this way. Others use them almost as if they are expendable drones. Those cities are among the ones that have had the most riots and uprisings. When it is cheaper to create a new mecha than to take care of an existing one you know the society is in trouble." 

"It makes wars easier to justify as well when no one's creation is expected to extinguish," she rumbled quietly. "We were right to leave. We would have lost against that kind of military. Based on the records you saw, what has changed since we left beyond the unification of the priesthood?"

"Beastformers are rare outside of Gygax and considered oddities because the majority prefer to avoid cities," Soundwave began mentally ticking off his list of changes. "Large city-states cover the majority of Cybertron and the wilderness areas have all but disappeared. Vehicle frames are by far the dominant types on Cybertron; although there are rumors that many of the cityformers have unusual alternate forms few have been seen in recent times. The Prime is the leader of the centralized government and the priesthood." 

"That is a lot of authority for a single being," Aurora's field was disturbed. "The Prime is without anything to check him?"

"In theory the Senate and the military are separate from the Prime. In practice it often depends upon how charismatic or strong-willed the Prime happens to be at the time," Soundwave said, partially agreeing with her concerns. "Half of the Primes have been expansionists who focused upon expanding the Empire. The other half have been more focused upon improving the internal workings of the Empire. The two types of Primes historically tend to alternate." 

"Which kind lead to this civil war?" she asked as she worked back through the list Prowl had given her.

"The Prime before Sentinel was a warrior Prime focused on expansion. Normally that would mean that the next Prime would be focused upon solidifying the current power base and balancing the needs of the new colonies and the residents of Cybertron," Soundwave frowned and allowed his displeasure to flicker through his field. "From my contacts in the various temples I eventually came to understand that he was more interested in allowing the Senate and nobles to accumulate wealth and power at the expense of the commoners. While there has always been an imbalance between the wealth of nobility compared to the common folk, it should never be to the point that mecha starve even when they work in full-time in occupations. It was particularly brutal in many mining and industrial cities such as Kaon and Tesarus." 

Aurora cocked her head a couple times trying to make sense of that and eventually just gave up. "Servants work best when fueled and healthy. When sparks are too cheap that is no longer true," she worked through it as she spoke. "There have always been cruel and foolish rulers."

"The Senate has been causing problems for a long time as many members tried to increase personal power at the expense of others. The leaders of many of the city-states were also a fault with a few exceptions. Harmonex's population valued the crystals that filled their cities and were willing to maintain strict requirements to keep their city healthy. Csillagos Szentély, an estate in Gygax, is notorious for the orszem. They are an extremely aggressive species that has limited the spread of mecha and prevented vehicle-frames from settling. Skyfire has more information about them from studies he has done, but we know from a tasting session that Prowl considers the orszem toxic and did not eat it when it was offered at the event." 

Aurora shuddered. "It is very good that instinct is still in hatchling coding. Yes, they are extremely toxic. Their lands were a blank on our maps because no one could hunt there. It was useless land to us. That was likely the primary beastformer population that remained. They never did have much interaction with us. I am glad that some land remains free. What rank did you attain as a priest?"

"The lands with the orszem may be the last to stand in this war. They berserk if they detect an engine and annihilate the offending entity," Soundwave said with a small shudder of his own. "I spent most of my time as a lapresul in the main temple in Iacon although I was in serious consideration to become a presul at one of the smaller temples. My empathy was very useful when dealing with disturbed or troubled mecha, and I found great satisfaction helping the medics assist troubled minds." 

"It is good to find satisfaction in your function," she smiled softly. "There are some who may find such an ability helpful. There is an asylum for those who cannot function in the real world. I am sure some of their families would welcome the ability to get their creations out."

"Satisfaction in a function is a form of satisfaction most mecha should be allowed to obtain," Soundwave agreed. "The primary advantage of my telepathy for helping mecha is that I can help a medic diagnose and treat issues without hardlining with the potential patient. Even some who are not damaged enough to require confinement can be made uncomfortable or hostile at the thought of syncing with an unknown mecha."

"Indeed," she chuckled. "Amerith is an excellent example. I expect you met what she did to protect Prowl. Given what happened to him I am sure it was to his benefit but given what we knew when she did it it was quite excessive. I would spread a quiet word about your willingness to help those with processor damage."

"We did discover it when trying to repair the damage previous owners had done to him. Fortunately no one was damaged during the attempt," Soundwave gave a small nod. "As long as a medic or processor doctor is involved I am willing to do what I can to help those with such issues. I am leery of acting in such cases without a qualified primary given the delicate nature of this type of damage or quirk. A great deal of harm can be done by the untrained or inexperienced trying to help." 

"It will be known," she promised. "Did you sing or perform the hymns as a priest?"

"I did sing although I tended to take the harmony parts rather than the main melody," Soundwave said with a soft smile. "I do not have the voice that Jazz was given but I am not tone-deaf." 

"I am most interested in how some hymns changed without dragon voices," she rumbled with a smile.

"That change may account for the shift away from the deeper tones," Soundwave said thoughtfully as he pulled up memories of some of the older hymns still sung in the temples. 

* * *

The excitement creeping through the bond roused Jazz far earlier than he normally appreciated even after all this time living on a working ranch. This was different from a typical onlining though; the excitement was spread throughout the entire family as everyone would be busy today and none of it would be the usual work. The Founding Festival was finally here with all the excitement they'd been promised.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs," Laserbeak announced as she darted above the pair's nest-berth before heading off to get her own breakfast. 

"It's going to be a long orn," Jazz mumbled, still half in recharge as he stretched.

"A long njay, yes," Soundwave agreed with a nuzzle and stood.

Part of Jazz's processor still found the idea of liking the higher sides of the nest-berth surrounding them odd, but Soundwave didn't seem to mind an excuse to curl up close under his wing and Jazz found anything Soundwave liked to be a good thing. 

He was incredibly grateful that this inn was a specialized one for those coming with valuable things for sale. A normal inn they'd discovered was just a second story with rows of nest-berths separated by walkways and most beastformers recharged in alt mode, often and entire family in one nest-berth. Here they had an actual room. One small room for all six of them plus half a dozen andesine crystal-dogs. It was cramped to say the least. 

Their stall and setup to show them off, plus the turbo-rats and zap-mice used to demonstrate their hunting prowess they were willing to leave on the grounds. These six canids were worth more than the entire ranch, livestock included. On Cybertron they'd each have a personal guard and a caretaker, if not more. Here it was just the family and how well they'd trained them.

"Breakfast," Soundwave nudged him from his thoughts. "Fuel us. Fuel them. Polish for the presentation to the Elder."

"Hopefully they will make a good impression when we present them," Wingthing said after he ejected from Soundwave's pouch where he'd elected to recharge to save space for the others while finishing getting his recharge systems synced to daylight online hours. At home he preferred to patrol and work during the night-cycle and had already proven the necessity by chasing off some turbo-foxes wanting a quick meal. Fortunately they'd been the fast, dumb kind and bolted instead of jumping to attack him. "Skyfire thinks at the least she will be impressed with their uniqueness as scientific curiosities. If the mauna likes them as pets and helpers we are set as far as them being status symbols for the elite beastformers."

"Agreed," Jazz leaned against him affectionately as they went for breakfast, leaving Ravage and Howlback to tend to the canids. They'd bring back fuel for all of them. "I'm just grateful so many of our shipment was cleared this quickly. And I'm amazed we've managed the ranch so well. It's not like any of us even kept pets before."

"We invested a lot of shanix into data on how to farm and manage livestock, and we got a lot of help from the intake team. Skyfire has the practical knowledge of how the mechacreatures behave by studying coding. We are all willing to learn and study while still getting dirty in the daily work," Soundwave reminded Jazz with a small hug. "The crystal-dogs are the first truly new species to be cleared, and they will be a good addition to the local livestock."

"It helps he can tell if they are getting upset or ill even if they are trying to conceal it," Wingthing said with a jerked nod toward Soundwave. "Milestone said it definitely helped catch that one rust outbreak in the pigeonoids and kept it from spreading. He seemed impressed." 

"And we seem to be making friends of neighbors," Jazz smiled at what he was really worried about; being shunned and exiles.

"We are good neighbors," Soundwave said as they descended the stairs and the smell of stew filled their scenes. "It smells good."

"Being willing to help round up those sheepicron escapees Laserbeak spotted gave Ravage and Howlback a good reputation. Especially since the ranchers did not know about the breakout. Pitching in to help repair their fence was a good idea, Jazz," Wingthing stretched a bit before launching over to grab a mug to fill before joining Laserbeak on a perch near a colorful trio of avianoids. The pair of parrot-bots and fancy toucanoid were talking excitedly and included the pair in the conversation as soon as Wingthing landed.

~They are from the far southern part of the mauna's territory and are babbling about everything we should see,~ Laserbeak explained as she listened politely to the conversation. ~Apparently they sell beak settings and fancy talon chains that are bonding decorations down there. Might be worth checking out while we are here.~ 

~You are most welcome to explore,~ Soundwave encouraged her curiosity as Jazz ladled two bowls full of the stew. ~This is a time and place where everyone is looking at the new and different as a good thing.~

"What are you planning to do today?" Jazz asked as he set the bowls down.

"I have an invitation to the temple to visit with a couple of the lapresuls who are in touch with Pai Aurora," Soundwave smiled in genuine pleasure. "There are a couple of individuals in this area they think I might be able to help diagnose and treat. One is a small sparkling avianformer that is basically nonverbal. No one wants to hardlink with him unless it is absolutely necessary as the only attempt traumatized him badly. They are hoping I can detect what is wrong without him reacting." 

Warmth at his mate's desire to heap swelled up in Jazz and he leaned over to nuzzle him. "I hope it works, and the temple should be a nice place to visit. I know you've missed the spiritual company since joining me."

"Your spark is the most important spiritual company I desire," Soundwave said as he nuzzled Jazz back. "Still, it is good to be useful and make these connections for us. The limited company during these meetings will make the strain of the crowds more bearable."

Jazz simply beamed as how much he adored Soundwave engulfed the bond to playful complaints from various symbiots.

"Pardon me, are you Jazz?" a deep, almost rough voice asked as the owner, a giant canid in mech form, came up to the other side of the table with a bowl of fuel.

"Yes, I am," Jazz answered politely even as he glanced around discretely to see if some sort of trouble was brewing. Soundwave did not seem concerned although he was definitely paying attention to the mecha.

"I am Night Vision. I sculpt and paint," the big black mech introduced himself. "I have never seen such a beautiful alt before. Is it real?"

"Yes, although I understand that the lyrebird is not native to Hausnest. One of my family is an explorer who was granted permission to settle here. He introduced me to the species and its musical abilities, and it felt like a good match for me. I love how it looks and feels," Jazz said speaking the truth although deliberately neglecting to mention where the avianoid actually resided. Skyfire being known to be an interstellar traveling outsider was helpful for things like this. 

"Would you consider allowing me to sculpt it?" Night Vision asked. "It is such a beautiful thing."

"It is something we can discuss for later," Jazz said agreeably. "I have a booth I need to run during the festival and a ranch so we will need to discuss a good time for the sitting session."

"I understand. My comm," he pinged them. "If it is for the best I can set up on your ranch and pay for my fuel and berth or you can come to my studio a few times. I'm fairly flexible in where I work. The central fountain in town in my work."

"We will be certain to take a look at it," Jazz promised as he accepted the comm and tagged it for later inspection. He hadn't even thought about modeling but it was certainly a way to make his designation known. 

"Thank you," Night Vision nodded and tucked into his meal as more of the guests came downstairs to fuel. All around there was excitement in the visitors that didn't really expand to the residents.

~The locals hear the dragons sing every mauda,~ Soundwave supplied as they stood.

~Amazing how you can get used to something that others consider spectacular,~ Jazz said thinking back to their old life and how things had changed from his time busking the streets. Then he never would have imagined being familiar with nobles and true entertainers let alone becoming a farmer on a strange world.

They placed their bowls in a nearby tray, filled bowls for Ravage and Howlback and headed upstairs. ~Laserbeak, Wingthing do not linger too long. We must all prepare for the presentation.~ 

~Coming soon,~ the pair promised and focused on fueling rather than gossiping.

Ravage greeted them at the door. "They're as ready as they can be. All healthy and sound."

"They look marvelous," Jazz agreed as he examined the shimmering dogs looking at them eagerly. The beautiful almost ruby-red pair selected for the dragons sniffing each other by the nest-berth. He gave a small whistle to get their attention and all six immediately perked up and focused on him with rapidly wagging tails and bright optics. They had been tempted to teach them to respond to commands in another dialect, but the idea of telling the dragons to speak something other than their own language resonated as a bad idea. It wasn't as if these were intended to be guard or attack beasts.

While the feline symbiots fueled Jazz brought out three deactivated turborats from stasis storage and tossed one between each trained pair. All six instinctively latched onto the targets, shaking them vigorously to rip the turborats in half just as they would with a live target. Working as a team they easily shredded their prey and held the pieces up proudly to display their kills. After receiving praise they began devouring their kills. 

"I will stay and stand watch until the presentation is over," Wingthing offered. He was still rather intimidated by the idea of a dragon bigger than Prowl. Elder Typhoon had never really registered as a dragon in his processor until they arrived and he saw her in that massive form.

"I will stay as well," Ravage said. He knew Howlback would stay, but it made sense to give her the opportunity to spend some more time with Soundwave and Laserbeak. It was another way of breaking down the intangible divisions in their flock. 

A quick clean-up and the family headed out with the canids between the mechs and the felines. Four canids and the two symbiots remained at the stall and the remainder off to the presentation grounds. As the least socially important they would present last even though they had to be there at the beginning with everyone else.

They were halfway there when Jazz shifted uneasily, unsettled by the vibrations without being sure why.

~You feel that too?~ Howlback asked as she pondered the vibrations rippling through her frame. It was uncomfortably like being in the path of a very large mechanimal. It was a fight against instinct to continue forward at a steady pace even though the locals were continuing on as if everything was normal. 

~Yes. I recognize some of the voices. This is what the mauna singing feels like. The morning songs of prayer.~ Soundwave answered.

~No wonder there are so many hymns with such deep tones,~ Jazz said as he marveled at the deep resonance. The acoustics of the mauna were clearly structured with the dragons' voices in mind. He was beginning to imagine a series of higher voices arching above the deep chorus layered in a recording. It would be amazing. Far beyond anything he had done before. Likely beyond anything anyone had done before.

~Careful, my love. These are religious songs. The priesthood is immensely powerful here,~ Soundwave cautioned him.

~Yes, but it is something to think about for future options if we make enough friends in the priesthood. If they allow recordings it would be a way to let the outskirts of the mauna remember and experience the hymns. I would never suggest recording this early in our time here,~ Jazz promised. 

~It is. It would be amazing to recreate the full range of a song as it once must have been intended to be,~ Soundwave's thought was wistful before he centered himself and they continued in silence towards the small group offering gifts this nae'am.

No one was talking although each group was looking at each other evaluating the offerings and preparing for their own moment in the spotlight before the mauna and the citizens that lived in its territory. Setback had informed them of the presentation ceremony. Going last would be stressful in its own way, but it gave them time to prepare and hear how others made their offerings to the dragons.

The primary advantage of presenting to a dragon is that they weren't really fans of being fawned upon for long. Oh, they liked their flattery as much as anyone who believed themselves superior but they didn't particularly enjoy sitting listening to lessers blather on. They had better things to do with their time and seemed to consider these presentations a duty to be endured.

As Jazz casually looked around he did notice that the offerings were all artistic. A statue, a dragon-sized case of artisanal energon and a cartload of fine fabric in bright, rich colors were the other offerings. It made Jazz feel a little better to have the value be so subjective on all of them. As the presentations began he saw the same format he'd been given. State the giver's designation, explain the gift, state the creator of the gift if not the giver and wait a klik or so while it was inspected by the Elder and her two lieutenants, dragons nearly as large as she was. 

Beyond and around the three giants seated at the base of the mauna's cliffs were the rest of the dragons of the mauna, from those Prowl's size all the way up to those only slightly smaller than the Elder and in every color, wing design and overall look one could imagine. It made for an impressive sight and quite the intimidating one if you were thinking about facing off against Hausnest.

Then it was Jazz's turn.

Giving a quick command the two crystal-dogs immediately fell into place at his heels and stood at attention. Hoping that the practice with Skyfire had paid off, the small group began to move towards the presentation ground. So far it seemed to be working as the bright red crystal-dogs trotted in sync and without hesitation even as they approached the massive dragons. Briefly Jazz pondered whether the dragons were so big the dogs didn't recognize them as being anything other than a part of the scenery. The mauna was filled with dragon scent, something the pair also knew from Prowl and Aurora's visits.

"Greetings, great and noble ones. I am Jazz, and I have brought to you a gift of two andesine crystal-dogs. These crystal canids are not only skilled at hunting pests. They are loyal, obedient, charming to the audials and eager to please," Jazz gave a quick glance and was relieved to note that the perfect orange tinge in the dogs' crystalline frames was being highlighted by the lights in the mauna. The Elder should know what the crystal andesine was and these two were beautiful representatives of that gem. While she had not visited there had been the occasional young adult dragon come by looking in on the ranch and its creations. "They are the best of the first litter created here on Hausnest." 

The enormous head, the optic larger than a convoy, came down to get a close look at the pair in an open display of curiosity-approval that she didn't bother with for most gifts.

"They are pretty. Your gift will be appreciated," she finally said after lifting her head back up. She turned her gaze to the ranks of her creations. "Hunter. Take good care of them."

With a bugle that came frame a dragon not much larger than Prowl was now the jet black dragon with matte black stripes and rosettes glided down to collect the pair.

Jazz gave the dragon a bow and ordered the pair to the dragon. They obediently moved to stand in front of the stranger. Jazz was relieved to see the move they'd practiced with Prowl was going so well. Respectfully and quietly he said, "I have a file with every command we have taught them if you would like a copy of it, sir." 

"Yes," the dragon nodded slightly. "Do they fly well?"

"They have flown with members of our family and are used to the sensation," Jazz replied as he presented the dragon with the extensive commands and special care instructions. He'd gotten the standard list of commands from training vids and documents, but he'd wanted to show how intelligent the crystal-dogs were so they'd gone a bit further than basics. The care instructions included instructions to keep the crystal-dogs looking their best. 

The black dragon nodded, collected them carefully in his hands and lifted off smoothly to return to his place.

Once the crystal-dogs had been removed, Jazz bowed deeply to the elder and the rest of the mauna. "Thank you for allowing us to reside in your domain." 

A nod of acceptance from the Elder and he backed off the stage and turned to lean against Soundwave briefly.

"Time to show off the others," Jazz said softly even as he didn't want to move.

Laserbeak moved over to Jazz's shoulder and Howlback pressed against his leg. All three pressed their comfort and support to Jazz through both field and bond. Facing someone that much more powerful was always intimidating. Especially so when the gift was unusual compared to standard offerings. Yes, they'd expected a scientist to appreciate something new, but the acceptance shown by some of the other members of the mauna had been a very good sign. 

~Thanks,~ Jazz pressed his gratitude for their support back before collecting his wits and walking to the stall they'd set up to show off how the dogs hunted vermin. By the time that got to the stall Jazz had shaken off his jitters and was prepared to shine. It wasn't that much different than working as a supporting artist although he was highlighting the dogs instead of a fellow musician.

Wingthing and Ravage were waiting for them and keeping sharp sets of optics on the crowd near where the dogs were being kept. ~No one tried anything yet,~ the bolt-bat reported. 

~Good. I was not expecting trouble but they are incredibly valuable,~ Jazz gave them both a wash of thanks for their duty. ~The four of you enjoy the fair. I've got this for a while.~

~Works for me. I want to check out that jewelry I was told about earlier,~ Laserbeak took off and headed out toward a side street.

~Let us know if you want a break,~ Howlback said before starting off to see what was smelling so good. Just because they had eaten a filling breakfast didn't mean she wasn't already thinking about lunch. 

~We will,~ Jazz promised before double checking the setup for showing how the small dogs hunted both underground and in piles of light objects -- silicagrass and small winter gourds in this case. The instant the first dog became visible a small crowd began to gather. They were new. Even if all they were was pretty they'd draw attention. That the setup advertised that they were working dogs made them that much more interesting to this society that had little use for purely decorative animals.

The dog whined in excitement as Jazz removed a turbo-rat cage from the high shelf and tipped the opening towards the pile of light brush. A snap of the trap door and the rat leaped out toward the natural hiding place. As soon as it was hidden Jazz turned to the eager dog. Straightening up and preparing for the first show, he said, " **Git**."

The dog was on the pile in an instant, digging furiously but every so often pausing to check the scent. All the while its tail wagged furiously.

"Crystal-dogs were created as digging vermin catchers. While I've focused training on turbo-rats they are fearless and will even take on predators as large as a turbo-fox or as fierce as a badgeroid," Jazz began his talking points. "The crystals are difficult for predators to latch onto during an attack and act as protection when digging through rough terrain."

The dog let out an excited bark and quickly darted out across the silicagrass pile to seize the rat and begin shaking it fiercely. The rat squealed and thrashed trying to reach the crystal-dog to bite it.

"It is effective and very attractive," a wealthy-looking equine to the side commented. "But is it more effective than the felids and canids we already have?"

"The biggest advantage over a felid is that it can dig out the pest whether it is in cracks in crystals, small crevasses or even underground," Jazz paused briefly as the crystal-dog snapped the turbo-rat's back and carried it triumphantly over to Jazz. "An andesine crystal-dog can hunt with your other canids and act as a visual beacon if the pack outpaces you or enters brush to dig out the prey mechanimal. If trained as a pack a group of them will find and cover the exits of a burrow or warren before one begins to dig," he paused to take the rat and praised the little canine before putting it and its kill into a cage where the turbo-rat was quickly eaten. He brought out another; the one that was best at standing still to be admired. 

"How much do you ask for one?" the equine asked.

"For a sterilized adult we are currently looking at seven thousand gold as there are only six in existence right now and two belong to the mauna. In time the price will come down significantly though they will never be the inexpensive choice. If someone is interested in breeding them we will need to discuss the contracts involved as we want to breed only the best members of this rare species to make certain to create an effective species." Jazz said knowing it was more than most would pay for an mechanimal on a farm. That much would buy a large farm, all its livestock, equipment and enough help to run it for a decade.

"Only a dragon could afford that," someone snorted.

"It is a new _species_ ," the canid next to her retorted. "Every new species starts off that pricey when there are that few. Honestly that is a good price for a practical and nearly unique mechanimal."

"That explains why the Elder was so interested in your offering despite it being so unusual," a large bovid said as she looked at the kennels thoughtfully. "Something that rare and exotic would appeal to her scientific interests as well as increase her status with the other mauna. When the other dragons see the crystal-dogs you presented they will want to acquire their own."

"I have heard stories of a northern mauna with almost entirely red marked dragons with a pai dragon pair supposedly obsessed with red objects. They would probably be interested in them," a small canid said as he almost twitched in excitement. 

"Likely," Jazz agreed and felt himself relax now that the first burst of outrage at the price of these four.

"I have an artist creation that would be extremely interested in scanning one for an alt," the canid that had defended him focused on Jazz. "From your alt I expect you share some things in common with her."

"I am a musician and singer by trade and nature," Jazz said cheerfully as he shifted his train to highlight the lyre displayed among the feathers. Making new friends was a good idea but the canid's words hinted at more and he was mindful of the dragon's prohibition. "Working with the crystal-dogs is a joy though. They have a lovely chiming bay they use to sing along with me at times. I thought about teaching them to be a chorus. I might once we have more than these four at our disposal." 

"Can you get them to bay?" the canid was genuinely curious and he wasn't alone.

"I believe they are settled in enough to do so, but it might take a bit because of the excitement of getting here," Jazz thought for a moment recalling the different tunes the dogs seemed to enjoy before impishly settling on one of his old favorites that didn't need too much alteration to fit here. He started the felid courting song as Laserbeak liked to call it. Just when he got to the chorus the more pinkish-red of the four started baying. The normal canid call had a distinct chime to it as the pitch rose and fell. It was no time at all before all of them were in on it and when the song ended there were claps, hoof-thumping and cheers.

"That is a nice sound," the wealthy equine said. He put a small coin on the counter before walking away. It was joined by a couple more as the group dispersed.

"If your creation is interested in seeing the crystal-dogs we will be here for the festival. We also have a ranch she could arrange to visit," Jazz offered the canid who had remained behind the departing group.

"Thank you. It is not easy to be a bard," the canid bowed slightly and left a slightly larger coin than most.

~We are definitely adding the singing to the displays. That went a long way toward explaining their cost,~ Jazz subspaced the coins and began prepping for the next display of the crystal-dog's skills. 

* * *

Soundwave stood at the observation window of the door watching the small sparkling sitting on the floor near the table scrawling something frantically across a large sheet laid out beneath him. He started clicking and humming as his slight rocking movements increased under the dim blue light set off to the side well away from him. The priests had warned Soundwave that he reacted violently to brighter illumination and seemed especially reactive to certain spectrums that the creators had learned to avoid to prevent screaming fits. 

Even from here the small being's thoughts were almost painful to passively listen to. Not for their volume but for their speed and seeming randomness. Bits of image-thoughts zapped this way and that, never seeming to complete or connect. When he shifted his mass the sudden spike of pain-dread associated with the minuscule sound was enough to make Soundwave straighten completely. 

His first thought that this might be a powerful telepath that hadn't been trained slipped away when he'd approached and felt nothing in that range. It wasn't minds the tiny bat-former was reacting to. It was sound and likely all the other senses as well. His spark ached for the sparkling.

"Has any medic successfully checked his systems?" Soundwave asked as quietly as he could. He immediately pinged for the priests' comm when the sparkling cringed and began to click even louder trying to drown out the painful noise. Unfortunately his own sounds were stressing his systems.

::No. Any attempt to approach causes screaming and frantic escape attempts,:: the older of the pair of priests said teeking of curiosity at the request for a comm response. ::Have you seen this condition before?::

::Affirmative,:: Soundwave said briefly slipping into his old speech patterns as he recalled memories of other overly sensitive mecha. ::I have seen such responses in the past. His auditory systems are extremely fine-tuned and easily over stimulated by sounds we can barely detect. It is likely his other sensors are just as finely tuned. Sound, light, touch, scent, even tastes. Some only have one heightened sense. Some have several or all.:: 

::How was it dealt with?:: the ranking priest was now keenly interested.

:: Baintsí needs to live in a highly controlled environment until he can learn to manage his systems, but he will always be easily over-stimulated. Padded flooring to help muffle footsteps, soundproofing to block outside sounds, and lowered vocal volumes from all of his caregivers are some of the needed conditions to help his well-being. When it was possible the temple or healer in charge of such cases would often ensure their primary and secondary caretakers were specially designed for silent movement,:: Soundwave thought back to other needed adaptations. ::Where does he currently reside? The location may be too loud for his comfort?::

::His creators live on the outskirts of town,:: the other priest responded. ::His carrier raises petrorabbits for fuel and his creator is a craftsmech who makes furniture.::

::The location of the workshop will need to be checked to see if it is too close to the home. Where the petrorabbits are extinguished may need to be moved away as well. I understand they do emit a very high cry when extinguished,:: Soundwave paused a moment to pull himself away from the death. ::I would have one of my symbiots help examine the home if it is agreeable. Wingthing is also a bolt-bat and might be able to notice potential problems that might be missed by someone with a different perspective. If a medic can hardline with him it is possible to manually adjust his sensory levels closer to normal and lock them there. In every case the mech eventually found a way to increase the settings and they had to be reset. In a mecha this young it could hold for many vorns. There are physical changes that can dim some senses as well, though they are often taken poorly. Most I have seen this in it did not appear until they were adults and all required some level of supervision and very regular medical care to function for long. I have not witnessed it in one so young though I believe that the treatments that worked for adults should work for a sparkling and youngling.:: 

The younger priest glanced at the window and the youth that was calming down. ::We find it greatly soothing, however for one who hears so keenly ... is it possible he can hear the dragons sing that far, and it is painful?::

~Yes,~ Jazz offered his opinion when nudged. ~Low vibrations like that can travel immense distances. Possibly to the edge of their territory or even beyond it depending on the sensitivity.~

::It is likely,:: Soundwave passed on.

::We will suggest that they search for a more suitable home for him;:: the ranking priest said although there was concern in his field. The cost of making all these changes would undoubtedly be daunting for the creators.

::Many of those I have worked with in the past eventually found work in security and scouting fields where sharp senses are a significant asset,:: Soundwave offered pausing as Jazz interjected a thought. ::He may also prove to be an artist with an interesting and unique perspective. The lack of high industry in this area is a benefit for him.:: He paused again. ::I have heard than a mechanimal partner have been beneficial as a focus point and as a source of comfort so the self-induced pain cycles can be stopped. I have not personally worked with that. It is usually a mecha that is partnered with them to help manage them.::

::Something quiet with a soothing presence could be a possibility. Maybe a felid?:: the younger priest suggested thoughtfully. ::It could hunt or drive away smaller pests that may make sounds that disturb the sparkling.::

::All possibilities that should be suggested,:: the ranking priest agreed. ::Moving may be logistically the biggest issue but knowing there are things that could help will be helpful. Please contact Wingthing so he can meet with us and the creators.:: 

::Done,:: Soundwave agreed. ::When and where? Also, If they choose to have a pet it may be possible to find a frequency and volume that soothes him and adjust the mechanimal's systems to that frequency. Much like how many find a cyber-cat's purring enjoyable. Another possibility it to check the frequencies and sounds produced by local oil streams. If they are tolerable they may mask some of the other problem sounds.::

::We will discuss it with the creators. The medics will need to examine him carefully and determine how severe his condition is,:: the ranking priest thought for a long moment. ::Is there a way to transmit the exact findings you have made to a medic?::

::Yes. I can compile my readings and annotate what they mean. I will include all information I have that may be of value. You have my comm. I will be available if I would be of use,:: Soundwave promised. ::Compiling the report will take me a few njay. It will be done by the end of the festival.::

::Thank you for taking the time to help us help this little one. We will make the findings and possible solutions available to other temples and medics so we can help others with these gifts,:: the ranking priest said. ::We have lost others who may have benefited from this knowledge.::

::It is my duty and honor to help,:: Soundwave paused for a moment before adding another suggestion. ::There is an alternative if the creators have difficulties with these changes and expenses. They might consider fostering the sparkling with someone with a quieter frame type. I understand the creators are a parrot-avianoid and a turbo-fox? Perhaps an owl-avianoid, zip-hare or felid may have a quieter home that he could be fostered in to ease his distress and the financial hardship.::

::We will pass that idea on as well should the creators show distress at the expense. It is certainly something the temple can assist with,:: the elder priest agreed before they turned to leave as quietly as possible.

* * *

Howlback and Ravage headed down the broad street away from the stall where Jazz was demonstrating the crystal-dogs for the second njay in a row. He was focusing more on them digging out prey and singing with him since that had gone over so well yesterday. Soundwave was compiling his report while Wingthing was finishing a talk with the creators about the sounds around their home that their sparkling might be reacting to that they couldn't detect.

"Are those tungsten-turkey legs? They smell delicious," Howlback asked as she looked at the meat on display at one booth.

"Not the yellow-throated ones we brought with us but definitely another subspecies," Ravage agreed sniffing the air appreciatively before they moved on. It was enough to make both of them hungry even though breakfast hadn't been processed yet by any stretch. "Now that is something you would ... I have never seen." He nosed at a couple stalls down that were selling no-hands shading. A parasol that magnetized to the back. It even came in several sizes and two orientations depending on whether the frame was long like the felids or upright like many avians.

"That would even cover most of my tail if I held it right," Howlback said approvingly as she looked over the oblong parasol. "Practical too when the sun is baking down and overheating systems. Jazz would appreciate being able to keep his hands free."

"Soundwave is lucky his frame is well adjusted to heat," Ravage said as he priced the different sizes and estimated what their family would need. "Wingthing hates bright sunlight so it would make a very useful present for him."

"I think a visor would suit him better most of the time. It is only his optics that object to light," Howlback suggested. "This is more about direct heat than bright. I am definitely going for one though. It will be worth it even if it does shift balance and drag."

"How much for these four?" Ravage asked as he selected parasols the appropriate size and design for Jazz, Skyfire, Howlback and Soundwave. Skyfire's wouldn't cover all of him and the thundercrest was fairly well suited to bright light but it would keep some of the sun out of his optics and off his head. Depending upon how negotiations went he expected to toss one in for Laserbeak and another for himself near the end to settle the bundle and deal. ~Get ready to add another your size to the mix and find one suitable for Laserbeak and Wingthing if you think he would use it enough to be worth it.~

"For all of these? Fifty gold," the stall keeper announced scanning what they had selected and noting the sizes involved. 

"For only four? Twenty," Ravage pretended offense at such a high number that was more honest surprise than offense and did his level best to hide how giddy he felt at being treated as no different than the mech-mode walking by. For all the lack of industry and technology, for all the issues he could find here, being instinctively considered as person just as readily as a biped made up for every bit of it.

"Four of my best, and the largest one I produce," the seller countered and selected the smallest one in his collection to demonstrate with. "Every one with no-hands control built it. These are not simple sunshades that most offer. These are specially designed for those that prefer their alt. Mechanize open and close on verbal or comm command, magnetize and let go without hands. No less than forty-four." 

"Thirty and add one of these smaller ones," as well he said nodding towards the one slightly bigger than the one being demonstrated. This one was big enough for Laserbeak. 

"Forty for the five," the merchant countered.

"Forty-three for these and another one in this size," Ravage said nodding toward the one he'd picked out for himself. Howlback hadn't mentioned any interest for Wingthing so they'd have to find him a visor later. "We will use them here if it gets too sunny out and send others who ask about them to you." 

"All right," the merchant nodded and offered his fist in the traditional paw-bump of a deal. "What colors do you want?"

"That copper and red one will work," Ravage nodded toward the one the merchant had been using for display even as he paw-bumped the deal and Howlback withdrew the payment from her subspace. "The largest in the white and blue striped pattern. Skyfire should get some use out of it."

"This one in red and blue," Howlback selected a parasol for Soundwave. It wasn't priest red but was very close while the blue was a lighter variation of his normal frame color. "He can wear the color if he chooses."

"And that green, blue, pink and purple one next to it. Jazz will enjoy the colorful pattern," Ravage said agreeing with her choice.

"Gray and yellow for me," Howlback picked out a leaf pattern. It wasn't true camouflage so the fliers should be able to pick it out if she went on rounds in the heat.

"And white and green for the last one," Ravage said completing the pile of purchases. 

A quick transfer from the credit stick and the two felids put theirs on and pinged everyone they'd gotten one.

~Wingthing?~ Soundwave's concern was pointed.

~Visor,~ Howlback assured him the bolt bat wasn't forgotten.

~Howlback reminded me his optics are bothered even by dimmer light,~ Ravage explained. ~He mentioned spotting a dealer selling light visors over by the jewelry stall he and Laserbeak checked out yesterday. We were going that way anyway so we can get him one. We will contact him about it later when we know he is done talking with that family.~

"I smell something baking," Howlback sniffed the wind and offlined her optics briefly. "Is that cuprous oxide?" 

"Sure smells like it," he grinned over and their pace picked up to reach the bakery stall that had actually set up an oven on site. In the display they'd made of the stall front were both sweets and savories, all in forms that were easy to eat while walking.

"Look at these little kani balls," Howlback said glancing at the label as she sniffed the cuprous oxide and pyrite treats appreciatively. The kani holes had apparently been rolled in dust after being fried in hot oil and were still hot enough to steam on the tray. Pulling out her neck halter she said, "I will definitely take a half a cup of those to go." 

Ravage nearly passed on a snack before he spotted the fungal fruit and gear apple hand pies. A shiver passed down his spine and he ordered two before getting his own neck halter out. It took a bit of finagling to get the tray in place to hold them in an easy to eat place but he managed and soon the pair were off again.

"Now to get Wingthing his visor," Howlback said cheerfully as they walked past a display of a fancy irrigation device. It was obviously too expensive for them to think about for their small mechaplant plots. 

* * *

Jazz waited in the small alcove he'd reserved at the inn wishing he could just relax after his long sessions showing off their crystal-dogs. The mechanimals in question were safely secured upstairs in the room with Soundwave playing guardian while he rested away from the crowds. Howlback had decided to remain with him to help him rebuild his shields while Ravage and Laserbeak were listening to a drumming contest. Wingthing had found a partner for the night in a pretty little hummer. Honestly it sounded like a great idea to Jazz, but he had this meeting to get through before he could even think about something like that. 

"Jazz?" a deep feminine voice spoke to catch his attention.

"That is me," he put on his best 'out in public' smile and look up at the very impressively built femme canid in black, brown and white.

"I am Nugget," she offered a hand. "My sire seems to think we would make a good pair. I hope he did not pressure you too much."

"After listening to him I thought it might be appropriate for us to meet and at least introduce ourselves. He said you are an artist who might be interested in seeing our crystal-dogs," Jazz said as he accepted her hand and noting her firm grip while motioning toward the free seat. 

"Thank you. I am. His memory files indicate they are very beautiful," she said as she sat down. "He thinks you will be a very successful merchant in a few centuries."

"My mate Soundwave is an astute manager and our household is working to prove that we will be an asset to the mauna and surrounding neighbors," Jazz said politely. "The crystal-dogs are an example of the kind of mechanimals we have to offer. I am a musician and Skyfire is a scientist." 

"I've been told I am good with mechanimals and I am a good cook, from dispatching to on the table," she said. "I am a fairly good tracker too."

Jazz shifted minutely uncomfortable with the position he had been put in by her creator and the Elder dragons. Nugget had no idea the kind of life she would have with him. "Look, I am going to be honest with you. I think you are a very attractive femme who would make someone a wonderful mate. However I do not think I am the right mate for you. I cannot give you the sparklings that you desire and neither can Soundwave or Skyfire, or any of the symbiots." 

Her features and frame froze before her field reached out seeking to know how truthful he was. He pressed he was being honest back and a moment later her entire frame sank with relief.

"I heard that rumor," Nugget said quietly. "I do not like sparklings. I like interfacing even less. I love my art. That is what I _create_ ," she intentionally used the glyph for living creations, the things that will carry on your legacy.

Searching her field and watching her frame language, Jazz stared at her for a quick moment before contacting Soundwave and the symbiots. ~Possible change of plans for us, love. Primus might have just handed us a gift. Nugget does not like interface and does not want sparklings.~

~She is bonded to her art?~ Howlback asked. 

~I think it is the love of her spark, yes, even more than it is mine,~ Jazz agreed. ~I want to know her better, but perhaps she can visit the ranch for mauda after the festival to see if everyone gets along. And that she can do the work.~

~Agreed,~ Soundwave hummed thoughtfully. ~I would meet her in the morning for the njay. She can watch the demonstrations and I can watch how she handles the crowd.~

~Her creator will be pleased,~ Ravage said. ~I have done some digging and he is considered indulgent having allowed her to remain unattached this long. Questions are starting to be asked though so she might have had to look at leaving to avoid causing a potential blemish on the family for not continuing the line.~ 

~If she turns out to be incompatible with us maybe she could consider becoming an artist for a temple?~ Laserbeak suggested. ~Being seen as devoting herself to Primus might lessen some of the pressure to have sparklings of her own.~

~It is definitely an option to bring up to her,~ Jazz agreed and focused back on Nugget, who was watching him patiently. "Soundwave would like to spend tomorrow with you. Have you considered becoming a temple artist?"

"Yes. It is an option of last resort. I don't mind doing work for them but it is not the _creation_ art I was called to do," she attempted to explain and dearly hoped another artist might just understand.

"Like the idea of me living there writing hymns for the rest of my existence," Jazz agreed. It had been an option he'd considered when Soundwave was still in the priesthood, but he'd realized he'd never be as happy doing it as he was writing his songs. "What is your called art?" 

"I paint the could be and the may have been," she smiled in relief at finally not being looked at weird for her view of art. "I can paint anything I can see, I am a good portrait artist, though not good enough for a dragon yet. I should be able to earn my keep with my art in a few centuries. I am not quite there yet."

"No matter how we turn out I should definitely introduce you to Skyfire," Jazz murmured thinking about some of the places the scientist had been. "He has seen a lot in his travels and could show you images and objects from other worlds."

"I would very much enjoy meeting him," Nugget shiver in excitement at the idea. "The more one knows the better one can imagine the possible and the plausible." She hesitated. "I have heard about the symbiots," she said the alien word carefully, "that they are people but cannot transform?"

"They can only transform into a compact form that allows them to link up with my mate. Otherwise they stay in whatever form they had when they emerged," Jazz explained. "The five of them have an unusual relationship. Once you meet them it will make more sense."

"Then something for tomorrow," she smiled. "I will leave you to your mate and meet you both at your stall in the morning?"

"That sounds like a plan," Jazz smiled back allowing a bit of relief and hope into his own field. Really this had gone better than he had imagined when her creator first made the suggestion. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before she excused herself and left to head off to tell her creator the good news.

* * *

"Jazz, is something troubling you?" Skyfire asked once they left the mauna's airspace.

"I have been so focused on getting us established and building a life that I just confronted the ironphant in my processor about the future," Jazz said with a sigh. "What kind of legacy are we going to leave here? None of us will be allowed to create offspring, and I doubt the dragons will let us raise an orphan for fear of us contaminating it with our nature. What happens to the ranch when we are all deactivated?" 

"Based on my understanding, it would go to the government," Skyfire answered. "Only now you have a different thought."

"Nugget cannot be the only mecha who does not fit into this society," Jazz struggled for a moment before continuing the thought. "What if we open our home to them?"

"That might bring some anger from the dragons if we are perceived as creating a dissident cult," Wingthing said cautiously.

"Soundwave has the connections to the security dragons through the telepathic training he is going to assist with. Maybe he could approach dragon Amerith and them with the possibility to help ease suspicions?" Laserbeak suggested. 

"I have connections with dragon Aurora. She has significant authority and connections within the priesthood. I have also spoken with our Elder several times. She is a scientist first and politician second. I could speak with her about this. It will be in her territory. If she is okay with what we do the other Elders are unlikely to fuss," Skyfire suggested. "It is not an unknown concept to them. Dragon Prowl's close kin and most of his direct ancestors were security dragons. The reason he is not is because it was seen that he was a scientist. Though dragon Amerith remained close to him he was fostered to dragon Aurora."

"If the temple supports us then it would be an additional political ally should questions arise and also lessen any stigma on anyone coming to live with us," Soundwave agreed. "We might want to look to see if there is a far corner of the ranch or somewhere close which might be suitable for Baintsí and his family. If we can be a haven for him and others like him it would give the ranch additional purpose and allow them to thrive."

"We certainly have the room," Jazz nodded thoughtfully. "I have to say that an artist colony of sorts is a legacy I would be proud of."

"An artistic and scientific colony," Skyfire corrected with a bit of longing in his voice and field. "that will become a place of learning and creativity that will endure and also serve as a quiet reminder to the Elders that not all Cybertronians are monsters." 

"Absolutely. Art, science and a safe place for those that can be productive outside normal society," Jazz agreed with a bit more excitement. "A home for thinkers and creators."

"I think we will need to buy more land," Ravage chuckled.


End file.
